Undiscoverd
by GreenEyedBabe09
Summary: Sam is trying to help the Phantom, while spending time gentling her 2 year old horse, and spend time wiht Ace her loveable horse. All the while trying to go through highschool and living on the range with a new baby brother on the way.Then there's Jake
1. Alone on the Range

hey guys!this is my firstPhantom Stallion fiction so i'm really excited as i love these stories so much! Any comentor helpful hints will be appreciated! O yeah i don't own any of these characters except maybe some i make up but none of the rest!

Ch 1

Samantha Ann Foster waited for the sound of her alarm clock to go off to signal for her to go down stairs and start her chores. Her curtains waved lightly in the wind while the rattle of thunder was heard in the distance.

The house was quieter than usual since Dad and the rest of the cowboys headed out on the range for a week, Bryanna, Sam's new stepmother was off visiting her mother in the city, and Gram was down renting a hotel room to be closer to Sweetheart, her Appaloosa horse who she recently donated to a center to help disabled children and adults learn to ride horses. So Sam had the house to herself, which she was quite happy with.

"Beep…Beep…Beep" went Sam's alarm signaling for Sam to wake up.

Sam gently got out of bed walking towards her closet, pulling on a pair of jeans and tang top. She quickly brushed her auburn hair pulling it into a cute ponytail. She quickly brushed her teeth and headed down stairs, grabbing a banana on her way out she opened the porch door and walked outside into the morning breeze.

"Hey'a Brat, gettin' off o a late start aren't ya?" came an annoying voice by the barn.

Sam glared at her best friend Jake Ely, but couldn't help the smile that played on her lips.

Jake looked just like the cowboy she always knew he was. His jeans were ruffled and faded in from all the hard work on the range and from riding. His checkered red shirt hung lightly on his tanned muscles, while his stensen sat just right on top his head. His newly cut hair, that was now up to his ears was hidden beneath the shadow of his hat. He leaned lightly against the fence to the ten acre pasture, with a piece of straw in his fingers he seemed to be playing with.

"What are you doing here Jake?" asked Sam as she walked past him to feed the horses.

"Came to check on you of course" Jake said sarcastically, "Remember were heading over to Slocums' to look at Ryan's new horse he wants to sell…"

Sam sighed brushing a piece of her hair out of her face. "Sorry Jake I forgot…" Sam muttered shaking her head, she rocked back on her heels trying to think of a reason why she wasn't saying anything.

"You feelin' okay Brat?" asked Jake as he gave her a curious look.

"Yes Jake!" Sam hissed as she pushed past him and walked over to lock the feed box.

Jake put his hands up as though warding off a wild animal. He turned and walked off towards the house leaving a frustrated Sam in the barn.

Sam quickly finished her choirs and then walked into the ten acre pasture to greet Ace, her amazing mustang horse. Sam sat there for 5 minutes before the flash of lightning made her jump. She sighed deciding to head inside. As she walked she couldn't help but think how quiet it was at the ranch. Sam wanted to scream just to make it feel at least a little more at home.

"Hey Jake?" Sam called from outside the porch as she tried to open the screen door but it wouldn't budge. "Jake!" yelled Sam this time more impatient.

'_Great'_ Sam thought, _"Now I'm locked out of my own house!'_

Sam sighed deciding if Jake was going to act like a baby she was just going to go on a ride. She walked into the tack room grabbing her saddle and bridle, before grabbing her cell phone she had gotten for her birthday.

She quickly dialed her best friend Jen's number. 3 rings and finally Jen answered.

"Hello?" came Jen's voice.

Sam sighed, "Gosh it's never felt so nice to hear another humans voice!"

"Ahh…Sam, yet another day parentless?" asked Jen in amusement.

"Yeah! And at first I thought I would love it!" Sam explained, " But now it's weird Dad, Gram, Bryanna all gone, even Dallas, Pepper, and Ross aren't here…It's just so quiet, nobody to talk to and at night I mean I can go to sleep right away!"

"Aww you poor baby we all know how bad that is!" Jen muttered sarcastically, "Why don't you come over here till your folks get home, my dad already said it was okay."

"Naw, school's tomorrow anyways, and Gram will be home Tuesday afternoon…Plus Jake's over now…" Sam muttered.

"JAKE!" Jen yelled through the phone causing Sam to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes" Sam said her cheeks flushed.

"Well then why are you talking to me and not flirting with him?" asked Jen who was still trying to muffle her laughter.

"Jen I told you at least a week ago that I liked him it's not funny anymore!" Sam scolded.

"I'm sorry Sam…but it's just he's Jake Ely…the boy who you practically fight with every single day of your life!" Jen said through he phone. "Anyways why are you not with him?"

"He locked me out" Sam muttered quietly.

"What?" Jen laughed even harder than she was before.

"It's not funny Jen!" Sam yelled into the phone though she couldn't suppress the smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but Sam this on is!" Jen said laughing, "I mean it's your house and he locked you out of it?"

"I'll call you later Jen!" Sam said before hanging the phone up on a hysterical Jen.

Sam walked over to Ace's quarrel and easily lead him out to tack him up. She had just lead him away from the fence, preparing to mount up when a voice stopped her.

"Samantha Ann Foster!" Jake yelled from the front porch.

Sam turned to look towards Jake who came marching up from her.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Jake as he snagged the reins from Sam's hand.

"I was only going for a ride" Sam said hands on hips.

"Umm Sam I don't know if your just clueless or dumb but there's going to be a storm!" Jake said looking down on her as though she were less then him, "That's not really a good time to go ridin.'"

Sam's shoulders sagged, she knew that she just wasn't thinking. "Yeah, I guess your right…" Sam said just above a whisper, she could feel her face burning red.

Jake eyed her cautiously, "You okay there Brat, your actin' weird again.

Sam kept her head down while she quickly un-tacked Ace.

Jake stayed with her leaning against the fence watching in amusement as Sam scurried around.

"You like bein' here alone?" asked Jake suddenly.

"Well it's a nice change before the baby comes, but then again it is nice to have somebody around." Sam explained as she let Ace go into the pasture.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Jake asked.

Sam looked thoughtful for a minute, then she grinned sheepishly at him, "If you can…"

The two were interrupted by Rachel Slocums mustang came into sight.

"Jake! Samantha! What a wonderful surprise to see you both here!" Rachel said smiling at the two as she carefully tiptoed around the holes in the ground with her silver high heels.

"Umm Rachel, I live here" Sam said, keeping her voice as civil as she could.

"Of course you do Samantha, but our friend here Jake is a mystery for us all…" Rachel said latching her arm onto Jake.

Sam's eyes narrowed, but she quickly covered it as to make sure nobody saw. "Well you know Jake Rachel, he's just full of little surprises" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yes he is" Rachel said seductively.

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Rachel what do you want?" she asked wanting her to leave as soon as possible.

"Ahh yes, I was just wondering if Jake here was interested in earning some extra money today…" Rachel exclaimed.

"How?" asked Sam her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well… My father wants me to help prepare and go pick up a horse my father wants to train…" Rachel began to explain, "So since I obviously am not able to do that…I was thinking maybe you could for me."

"Well actually…" Jake started looking at Sam for help.

Sam gave him a blank look, but deep down she knew he was going to say yes, and she found herself wishing he'd say no.

Jake saw the flicker of emotion that passed through her face within those few seconds.

"Oh are you suppose to do something with Samantha here?" asked Rachel.

"Well yeah, we were gonna do something and then head over to your place to check out your brother horse." Jake explained.

"Oh well can it wait?" asked Rachel pouting slightly.

Sam sighed finally deciding that she wasn't going to do anything Jake and her were suppose to do. "Sure Rachel, you can have him, I can handle all this by myself" Sam said turning and walking towards the house.

"Thank you Samantha, I should have him done by late evening" Rachel's voice floated towards her.

"Keep him as long as you like Rachel," Sam said turning around to look at Jake who was now being dragged off with Rachel.

"But my horse…" Jake muttered.

"Ahh Samantha can take care of your horse for you I'm sure she wont mind" Rachel said as she pulled him into her car.

Sam sighed from the kitchen window as she watched the two pull away. She finished her chores around the house by 3 and decided that a nice shower would do her some good. She turned on the hot water, not being able to resist the urge to throw her mud soaked cloths on the floor and jumping right in. She was already annoyed at herself for not being able to get Jake Ely out of her head.

"Sam" she said out loud, "Get over him!" she continued telling herself.

She climbed into the shower letting the water wash away all the pressure that was building up inside of her. Truth be told, Sam wasn't sure when she had fallen for her best friend. Only last weekend she realized that she had fallen for Jake. Still though Sam knew nothing would come of it. She still sometimes had to remind herself she liked him, it was odd thinking of Jake as more than anything but a friend.

Sam shuddered as the hot water turned towards a touch colder. Right now Sam felt alone more than she ever had. The Phantom hadn't come visit her since a week ago, and nobody was around.

Climbing out of the shower Sam couldn't help but think what would happen if she was Rachel and Jake liked her. She shrugged her shoulders,

"Even if I do like him, it's not like we can do anything about it" Sam told herself as she pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and tang top, pulling her wet hair into a messy bun.

Sam pulled her cell phone out when she was safely in the barns and dialed Jen's number.

"Hey Sam!" Jen's said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello Jen" Sam said laughing at her friends cherry voice.

"So what's up?" asked Jen.

"I'm not in love with Jake Ely anymore!" Sam said quietly.

"What?" asked Jen clearly not hearing what she had said.

"I'm not in love with Jake Ely anymore" Sam said this time full of confidence.

-Ch 1 done-

Ch 2 Sometime tommorow i should think which is 1/14/06 heres a little hint on what to expect next

School talk...Jake and Sam talk...Rachel gets involved...Darrell comes into the picture

Anyways well thats Ch 1 if anybody would like to be my beta that would be awsome! just e-mail me or leave a review i would really liek that! Review please...tell me your ideas!


	2. Who likes Who?

Ahh hey guys sorry about the re-doing of it! But my friend who i write with and i had the other ch 2 almost the exact same as somebody elses wich we again are so sorry about! But anyways it's all fixed and re done! So i hope you enjoy it and review!

Ch2 –Who likes Who?-

Sam hung up with Jen almost 3 hours later when Jake came storming into the barn looking for her.

"Jen I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow and then we'll finish talking!" Sam explained as she hung up with her.

Jake waited impatiently till she hung up then exploded, "Where were you? I was banging on the door so loudly you probably could have heard all the way in town!" Jake hissed pointy glaring at her.

"I was in the barn talking to Jen" Sam said walking towards the house, "Tell me Jake did you have fun with Rachel all evening?" asked Sam trying to cover the jealousy in her voice.

"Not really" said Jake completely oblivious to Sam's feelings.

"Aww let me ask you something Jake," Sam said jumping up to sit on one of the stall doors.

"What now Brat?" asked Jake as he picked up a bail of hay to help finish feeding the horses.

"Why do you like Rachel so much?"

"I don't like Rachel she's just some spoiled girl who's use to getting what she wants" Jake explained looking at Sam as though she was dumb.

"And what she wants is you" Sam said before she could stop herself.

Jake who had been headed out to throw more hay into the 10 acre pasture visibly stiffened and stopped in his tracks. "What'd you say?"

Sam who hadn't notice him stop continued filling up the horses water buckets. "What she wants is you!" Sam repeated louder this time, "And you want her right back, that's why you went off with her today and give her riding lessons all the time…"

"Wait a second" Jake said, his voice cutting the crisp night air like a knife. "You think I like Rachel…Rachel Slocum?" he asked in disbelief.

Sam turned to look at him. He was just outside of the barn, his hat was hiding his actual facial expression, but still Sam could see his jaw was set and he looked mad. "It's not that bad I mean I hate her…But I guess if you like her then she'll be around here a lot more…" She stopped when Jake dropped the bail of hay. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Let me get this straight…You think I like Rachel?" asked Jake again.

Sam looked at him as though he had grown 6 heads, "Umm yeah Jake, considering we've only been talking about it for the last 15 minutes."

"Sam!" Jake said his voice full of anger and defense, "I don't like Rachel Slocum! She's a spoiled rotten brat who thinks she can get anything she wants with the snap of her fingers! Although I'd have to say she's better than that stupid brother of hers!"

Sam stopped giving the horses water trying to prosess what exactly he said. She turned off the hose trying to cool her temper but she couldn't. "Excuse me but Ryan is way better than Rachel!"

Jake just shook his head at her, "Sure Brat, whatever you say, of course your gonna defend your crush."

Sam's whole face turned red with anger, and Blaze sensing an argument coming on bolted towards the porch.

"For one Jake Ely I do not like Ryan Slocum he's my friend! Unlike you who ditches his friends to go play lets give Rachel her every need!" Sam yelled as she bolted all the horses locks shut.

"Look Sam your way off if you think I like Rachel Slocum, and I didn't ditch you in case you didn't notice this mornin' you were the one who told her she could take me!" Jake said his voice low with anger.

"I didn't see you try to make an excuse up" Sam said folding her hands across her chest and looking off towards the Calico Mountains.

"Yeah because I need the money for college in case you didn't notice it's my second week of senior year" Jake said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes Jake I know you need money, I just didn't think you'd steep so low as to take a Slocum's."

Jake looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, "Look Sam sorry if I can't be around her as much as you want me too... Plus your probably out with Ryan Slocum most of the time anyways!"

Sam looked at him through narrowed eyes, "I already told you I don't like Ryan!"

"Could' a fooled me" Jake said leaning back against the fence.

Sam rolled her eyes, arms still crossed she walked towards the house.

"Aww come on Brat come back!" Jake yelled after her, "You know it's true!"

Sam turned towards him, "Oh yeah I don't need a ride to school tomorrow I've got a ride!"

"Oh come on now Sam!" Jake yelled after her. "Sam!"

Sam just opened the porch door letting Blaze in and slammed it behind her. She sighed when she heard Witch's hoofs going over the bridge then disappearing into the night.

"Damit' Sam you can't let him get to you!" Sam muttered to herself.

She heated up some extra food Gram made for her, and then proceeded up stairs to change.

'_Why is this bothering me so much?" _Sam asked herself, _"It's not like I like him anymore right? No Sam you don't like him anymore! So why is this bothering me so much?" _

The beeping of the microwave brought Sam out of her thoughts. She sighed picking up Cougar her little kitty that Jake had gotten her, and walked down stairs. She sat in front of the TV and ate before going up stairs to get ready for bed.

She smiled to herself as she dialed the number, "Hey it's Sam…Yeah do you think you could give me a ride to school tomorrow?...Thanks so much!...Yeah have a good night see ya tomorrow…bye" Sam smiled to herself as she fell asleep that night

'_No way is Jake Ely going to ruin your day tomorrow!' _

Sam's alarm clock woke her up the next morning. She groaned remembering she had to make breakfast, do her chores, and get ready for school, all before Ryan Slocum came to pick her up for school.

As she finished her morning chores and started to make her breakfast before heading up stairs, Sam still couldn't believe she had called Ryan. True they are only friends, but she knew that this would make Jake horribly mad.

"Oh well" Sam said out loud as she pulled on a pair a kacki shorts and a red shirt, brushing her hair straight. "HE deserves it!" she told herself as she aplyed a little make up. "There fineshed" Sam said smiling at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her back pack and walked down stairs, grabbing her pop tart (something Gram would kill her for if she ever saw her eating it) and headed out the door.

She found herself heading towards the ten acre pasture where Ace was and ate her pop tart while Ace tried to eat it. "Stop it Ace, your breakfast is over there!" Sam smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey Brat!" Jake yelled from his truck causing Sam to jump, "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Sam rolled her eyes at him and turned back towards Ace, "I already told you Jake I've got a ride to school today!" Sam yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Sam" Jake said sighing from inside the truck. "Get in the car before were late!"

"No my rides here!" Sam said as she walked behind Jake's car to Ryan Slocums Range Rover.

"Hello Jake" Ryan said his English accent floated through the morning air.

Jake rolled his eyes, before pulling his car out of the drive way and speeding off.

Sam smiled as she plopped into the front seat. "Thanks for coming to pick me up Ryan!"

"No problem Samantha" Ryan said as they headed into town. "You look very nice today."

"Thank you Ryan" Sam said looking around his car, "So this is the new car Jen's been telling me so much about!" Sam said smiling at him.

"Yeah, Jen has seemed to have takin' a likin' towards it" Ryan said smiling to himself. "Why was Jake there this morning?"

"Oh he thought I needed a ride even though I told him last night I didn't" Sam muttered.

"Ahh well were here" Ryan said as the two filed out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Ryan" Sam said as they headed onto the school grounds.

"No problem Samantha anytime" Ryan said before walking away.

Sam smiled as she walked towards the school.

"Samantha Ann!" shrieked a voice to her right.

Sam smiled knowing already it was Jen as she was the only person to ever call her Samantha Ann.

Jen walked right up hooking her arm with Sam's, "Was that just Ryan Slocum I saw you with!" she asked her blue eyes looking dreamy at just his name.

"Why yes it was Jen, he gave me a ride to school today" Sam said laughing at her gushing over him.

"Your so lucky!" Jen complained, "Oh yeah have you seen Jake today?"

"Yeah he stopped by my house this morning to give me a ride!" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"But I though you came with Ryan?" Jen said obviously confused.

"I did, you see last night Jake and I got in this huge fight!" Sam explained the fight, "And so I told him I'd get my own ride and he still came, but I left with Ryan instead of him."

Jen smiled at her best friend, "Well at least that explains why Jake looks so mad!"

"Wait a second why do you always assume I'm the one to make him mad?" asked Sam looking at her friend with amusement.

"Well no offence but only you and Darrell make him that mad, and Darrell only makes him that mad when he makes some sort of flirtation comment about you…and since he hasn't seen Darrell all weekend that would lead me to conclude it would have had to been you" Jen said matter-a-factly.

"You know Jen sometimes your just too smart!" Sam muttered at her friend.

"Why thank you!" Jen said as they walked into the school.

"Anyways, sorry I had to go so fast last night" Sam said as she dug through her locker.

"No problem, but one question," Jen said as she proceeded to get all her books, "Are you sure you still don't like Jake?"

Sam turned closing her locker and looked down the hall at Rachel who was clinging to Jake. Jake raised his head and their eyes meet. Sam turned towards Jen again,

"Yeah I'm sure" Sam said pulling her back pack over her shoulders. Inside she was boiling with jealousy, and she didn't know why. I mean she didn't like Jake anymore right?

The bell interrupted her thoughts Sam sighed looking at Jen. "Anyways I'll see you in English!" Sam said before walking away.

"Okay bye!" Jen said as she walked the opposite way down the hall.

End ch 2

Well that's it done with ch2 i hope you guys like the new one! Please review and give me all the kinds of feedback you like!

ch 3- should be out by at least wednesday! no later than that for sure...I've just started it and putting the fineshing touches on it!

Anyways please review and give me all sorts of feedback! thanks so much! bye

-C-


	3. Missing

HEy guys! i know i said i wasn't going to update probebly sometime during the week, but then i remembered tommorw's my dads birthday so i won't have time, and monday i'm off with friends so i decided that since it is fineshed i'd upload it! i hope you enjoy it!

Ch 3 –Missing-

By lunch Sam was ready to go home. She threw her back pack to the floor sighing in annoyance at how heavy it was. Jen plopped down beside her opening her lunch.

"I swear schools going to be the end of me!" Sam complained.

"You're telling me, I mean I'm suppose to be the smart one here in our little 4 some friendship, and I got a 89 on my History test!" Jen muttered smashing her lunch bag.

Sam looked at her with disbelief, "Jen that's awesome! You're in a junior level History class and your complaining about an 89?"

"Hey girls!" Madison Smith said cheerfully coming over to the group with their other best friend Taylor Lacy.

"Oh gosh what did we miss?" asked Taylor as she sat down on the other side of the table next to Madison.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary!" Sam commented, "Just Jen complaining about an 89 in History."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Jen that's awesome heck Sam, Tay, and I can barley pull C's."

Jen blushed red at the complement. "Anyways how were your morning class's girls?" Jen asked trying to change the subject.

"Mine was great!" Taylor said sarcastically, "First I got to school late so that earned me a detention, then since I was late for school I couldn't get my books so I tried to get them before my next class, which caused me to be late for that…Of course it happened to be Mr. Scott's class so he gave me a detention! Oh and as if things couldn't get any worse, Rachel Slocum that bitch poured paint all over my cloths making me change, and then last but not least I failed my Math test! If anybody can top that I'll give 'em a million dollars!"

Sam had to laugh at Taylor; the girl was probably the most un-organized girl ever and always had bad luck. Madison joined in on the laughter, leaving Jen who was trying her best not to laugh.

Taylor looked at the three, "It's not funny!" she muttered pouting at them.

"Aww and why is little miss Taylor pouting?" came a voice to the side of them.

All four turned to see Jake, Darrell and the rest of their crowd.

Sam, Jen, and Taylor pretended to ignore them, but Madison who was in love with all of them decided to flirt.

"You know Darrell you look hungry why don't you come sit and I can feed you?" Madison said with a flirty voice.

Jen and Sam looked at each other with disgust. While Taylor was forced to move down and sit by Nathan, Lucas, Tim, and Trevor. Sam ended up being stuffed between Jake and Jen. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Madison had to leave to get to her class in time.

Darrell turned to the group deciding to make conversation. "So what were you ladies talking about before we came over?"

Sam looked at him annoyingly, "Girl stuff Darrell something you wouldn't know anything about."

"But if I was a girl I would?" asked Darrell looking intently at Sam.

"Why thinkin' of becoming one?" asked Sam looking right back at him.

"Nah sorry Sammy girl then I wouldn't be able to flirt with you" Darrell said licking his lips.

"Yuck! That's just gross Darrell like any normal person would flirt with you!" Sam said glaring at him.

"Your friend Madison sure likes too" Darrell said pointing his head to the door where Madison had just gone through a few moments ago.

"Like I said any normal girl!" Sam muttered as she started to gather her things.

"Aw come on Sammy girl stay a little longer and maybe we can discuss what's goin' on with Jake and you" Darrell said watching Sam closely for any flicker of emotion.

Sam stopped what she was doing for a moment and Darrell got what he needed.

"There is nothin' to talk about" Jake muttered from next to Sam.

Sam bite her lip giving Jen a pleading look so they could leave before Sam had a beak down.

Jen and Taylor who immediately jumped to their friend's defense simply gathered their things glaring at Darrell.

"What's it to ya maybe you should ask your buddy Jake there, he seems to…" Taylor started.

"Tay no" Sam said as she quickly put her back packs on and stood up followed by Jen and Taylor.

The three girls left without another word to them.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Darrell started talking, "Man I think Sam likes you!"

Jake who had been drinking his PowerAde started choking at the thought of it, "Man what are you smokin'? It's Sam she's just…not like that."

"Really Jake?" asked Darrell, "Or are you just sayin' that cause deep down you want her too?"

"Darrell," Jake started getting a little irritated, "It's Sam I've known her forever!"

"That's the point Jake!" Darrell said trying to keep his voice low, "It doesn't matter, she's a girl and you're a boy, obviously these kinds of feelings are gonna come no matter who you are! I mean come on is it really that unlikely?" asked Darrell looking at him.

"Darrell it's more complicated than that" Jake insisted.

"There's only one question that needs to be answered Jake," Darrell said, "Do you like Sam?"

"What!" asked Jake completely caught off guard.

"Do you like Sam?" asked Darrell again waiting for the answer.

Jake quickly realizing he wasn't going to get out of this started, "Well…" but the bell cut him off. "Sorry man!" Jake said smiling, "I'll talk to you in PE!" Jake said quickly walking off with Nathan, Tim, and Lucas.

-End of the day-

"Come on Jake!" Darrell whined for what seemed like the thousandth time today, "Do you like Sam or not?"

Jake turned towards him after slamming his locker shut, "Look Darrell I don't like Sam can you get that through your head?"

Darrell backed off for 5 minutes while they were walking towards the parking lot. The bell had rung 15 minutes ago signaling that the day was done, and Jake wanted to leave the school grounds as soon as possible.

Out of the corner or his eye he watched Darrell who was forming a plan in his head.

"Hey Jake?" came a voice behind him.

The two turned to see Sam standing there looking at them with curiosity.

"What?" asked Jake as he threw his back pack into the back of the truck.

"Umm could you possibly give me a ride home?" asked Sam throwing her back pack into the truck, she knew he wouldn't say no, no matter how mad he was at her.

"Fine get in" Jake said turning to get the door.

"Umm wait can you wait for like 5 minutes I just have to go get something real quick?"

"Fine but hurry up I got stuff to do at home" Jake mumbled as he scuffed his tennis shoes on the ground.

"Hey Jake man" Darrell finally said as the two leaned back against his truck. "I was wonderin' if you don't like Sam then do you mind if I ask her out?"

Jake rounded on him in a flash, "Like hell I'm gonna let you ask her out" Jake yelled drawing some attention towards the two.

Darrell smiled at him, "You like Sam…You like Sam!" Darrell sang in a sing song voice.

"Dude I do not" Jake muttered glaring at him.

"Fine man you don't" Darrell said, "But somebody else sure does…" Darrell said pointing towards Ryan Slocum who was following Sam out of the school.

Jake turned to look, "Man if she thinks I'm going to give that rich annoying kid a ride she's the one who's gone loco."

"Ahh Jake Ely" Ryan greeted his English accent showing now more than ever, "Ride any wild pony's?"

"Nah sorry Slocum but next time I do I'll be sure to tell you" Jake said sarcastically.

"Ah what a pity" Ryan said looking him straight in the eye, "Anyways I was just offering Sam here a ride home, considering it's out of your way."

"Nah her dad made it pretty clear I should give her a ride home." Jake said his facial expression blank.

"Oh well then I'll see you tomorrow Samantha" Ryan said giving her a wink before heading off to his car and driving off.

"What a spoiled brat, he's almost as bad as his sister" Darrell said with a tusk to his tongue.

"He's way better than Rachel!" Sam commented.

"Ahh so I hear" Darrell muttered, "So Sammy girl, when are we gonna go on a date? I've been getting' a little tired of waitin."

Sam rolled her eyes before walking into the truck slamming the door behind here.

"Whoa there Sammy girl's in a bad mode!" Darrell said loudly in the empty parking lot.

Jake shook his head laughing, "Man I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Later man" Darrell said slapping his hand.

Jake sighed as he climbed into the truck, "So how was your day Brat?"

Sam just glared at him before turning her head out the window.

Jake sighed again, '_Boy' _he thought, _'This is gonna be one long car ride home.' _

They were half way home before Sam couldn't contain herself any longer,

"Why do you like Rachel?"

Jake slammed on the brakes causing Sam to lurch forward and then slam back hitting her head hard.

"Jesus Jake!" Sam complained rubbing her head, "What did you do that for?"

Jake turned to her looking her in the eyes, "Sam I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that I don't like Rachel Slocum, but I don't!"

Sam looked him straight in the eyes trying to see if he was lying. Sam sighed knowing it was hopeless she couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Okay, fine I believe you," Sam said, '_Yeah right if I believe you that's like saying here Jake I'll take you to the Phantom's secret Valley' _

Jake looked at her for a few more seconds before driving again. The rest of the ride was in silence, both in their own thoughts.

As the truck pulled into the ranch yard, Sam hated to admit it but it looked to disserted for her liking. Sam sighed as she climbed out of the truck.

"Want me to stay for a little while till you get situated?" asked Jake leaning on his truck.

"No…That's all right, Bryanna will be home later tonight," Sam said looking around the ranch yard.

"What are you gonna do till then?" asked Jake as he climbed back into the truck, "Just in case I can't find ya."

Sam looked at him, "Not that you'll need to find me since I'll be right here, but I'm going to do my chores, then start some homework."

Jake sighed still obvious enough that Sam was still mad at him, "Look Sam…" Jake started, "I'm...sorry for…accusin' you of likin' that's Slocum fella."

Sam looked at him, Jake never and I mean never apologized. She smiled lightly, "It's fine Jake, I deserved it…"

Jake held his hand up indicating that that was enough and he didn't need to hear more.

Sam smiled that was the Jake she knew.

Jake smacked his hand on the truck, "Well I better be goin' Nate and me have got some chores to do" Jake said starting the car, "Don't get into to much trouble."

Sam smiled, gave a small wave, and then headed towards the barn to quickly do her chores. Sam knew she was going to break her promise to Jake, she was going riding so she just had to pray that nobody would come and check on her while she was gone.

"Good thing I don't have any homework huh Ace?" asked Sam as she lead her horse out of the pasture, and started to brush him, "Are you ready to go find him baby?"

Sam had to laugh at herself, most people say she's crazy to think that her horse can understand her, but she didn't care. She easily tacked up and set out onto the mountain trail.

5 hours later

Bryanna Foster, now 3 months pregnant, pulled into River Bend Ranch at 8'o-clock expecting to see the house filled with light, as Sam always kept it when she was home alone. But the house wasn't filled with light, in fact it was pitch black.

"What the heck?" Bryanna muttered as she walked towards the house and unlocked the door. She walked around turning on the lights and letting Blaze out. "Sam?" she called.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, "SAM?" there were consistently no answers. "Okay stay calm Bryanna, she's probably in the barn.

She quickly rushed out side, looking for any sign of Sam, "SAM?" Bryanna yelled as she entered the barn.

There wasn't a sign of anybody, and it almost looked like for hours. Bryanna kept trying to breath normally, Sam was always home by now, and even if she wasn't she would have left a note warning them that she would be home late.

In the corner of the barn, she saw Sam's suit case and phone. Not being able to find her Bryanna rushed towards the house. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the Ely's number.

3 rings

"Hello?" came Mr. Ely's voice.

"Hello Luke. Is Sam over at your house?" asked Bryanna keeping her voice calm.

"Why no she isn't. Why is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes!" Bryanna shouted, her voice breaking, "I can't find her anywhere! And he stuffs here, and it looks like she hasn't been here for hours!"

End of Ch 3

Well there it is Ch 3 and alot earlier than expected! Please review and tell me what you think about it!

Ch 4- Due Tuesday maybe Monday if i can get it in, because i'm going on a boat with a whole bunch of people, but i promise i'll try to ge tit up as soon as i can. I've already got some done!

-C-


	4. A Little fun Never Hurt Anyone

Hey guys! i'm so happy you all liked 3 so much! haha i have so much fun writing theses

Anyways here's 4! yeah i fineshed writing it umm yesterday at some time, and quickley proof read it today, or at least trie too.

And since tommorow i know i won't have time to do anything because i'm going somehwere and i have alot of makeup homework to do, i decdied i would ud for you guys! well here it is i hope you enjoy it!

Ch4 –A little fun Never Hurt Anyone-

"Okay Bryanna, please just calm down, we'll be over there in a sec okay don't you worry!" Luke explained as he hung up.

Bryanna hung up, then quickly dialed Jen's number.

"Hello?" came Jen's voice on the first ring.

"Hello Jen this is Bryanna" Bryanna said.

"Oh hello Mrs. Foster" Jen said cheerfully.

"Is Sam at your house by some chance?"

"No, I haven't seen her since school ended, sorry" Jen explained.

"Okay, well thank you anyways Jen, have a good night," Bryanna said hanging up the phone.

Bryanna herd the two cars pulling over the bridge and practically sprinted to the porch. She sighed with relief when she saw Mr., Mrs., and the rest of the boys all coming out of the two trucks with flashlights.

Bryanna had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I just don't know where she is, and there's no were to call Wyatt from!"

Mrs. Ely easily guided her to sit on the couch, "Now Bryanna no need to get all upset, I'm sure Sam's fine, she's done this before hasn't she?"

"No-not like thi-this she has-hasn't" Bryanna sobbed, "She al-always leaves a no-note or tel-tells some-somebody."

"Okay Bryanna, have you called the neighbors?" asked Luke Ely.

"Yes I called all of them, and nobody's seen her!"

"Okay now don't worry, Nathan, Jake, and Quinn will ride out looking for her, and the other boys will go around the neighborhood to look okay?" Luke explained looking at the boys and giving them a nod.

The boys all headed out to hitch up some of the horses.

"Hey Jake!" Quinn shouted from over in the 10 acre pasture.

"What?" Jake asked obviously irritated already.

"Ace is missin' she musta gone out ridin" Quinn said as he mounted up on Pumpkin.

Jake's heart beat faster now, as he swung up onto Teddy, who was back on the ranch. "Head towards the mountain she probably rode up there!"

Nathan, Quinn, and Jake were about to head out when Ace cam thundering over the bridge looking wild as ever. He had a few scratch marks, but nothing major. The only problem was he was rider less.

Nathan quickly hopped off his horse and grabbed onto Ace's reins, "Whoa there Ace it's okay" he muttered as he evaluated him. "Looks like he was somewhere by the river, he's all wet."

Jake nodded his head scanning the outline of the mountains for any sign of movement, "Okay Nate you stay here just in case Sam comes home, Quinn and I will go look for her."

Nathan nodded his head as he led Ace over to the wash rack. The rest of the boys had already gone off to ask the neighbors.

The two boys rode in silence for a little while flashing their lights around them.

"Where do you think she's gone off to now?" asked Quinn.

Jake looked at Quinn questionably, "What makes you think I know where she's gone off too?" asked Jake annoyed.

"Well you know her better than anybody else," Quinn muttered, but stopped when he saw a shadowy figure limping towards the river. "Hey Jake!" Quinn yelled.

"Would you keep it down!" Jake hissed flashing his light onto Quinn's face, "You'll wake up the whole county with your yellin!"

"But Jake!" Quinn said loudly, "Look!" he hissed pointing towards the shadow.

Jake looked and could see the outline of a person, "Sam!" he yelled hoping that it was her.

With Sam

Sam left the barn sighing in relief as she escaped into the forest without anybody noticing. She loved the smell and sounds of the open air.

Ace who noticed her attention was else ware decided to swerve off towards the river.

"Ace!" Sam laughed laying low on his back to play with his mane. "What do you think your doin?"

Ace snorted in response as his lope turned into a jolty trot.

"Oh stop it you!" Sam muttered, kicking him back into a lope, "If you're a good boy all the way there I'll let you go play in the water."

Sam made it half way before a voice stopped her.

"Samantha Foster is that you?" came the fresh British accent of Ryan Slocum.

Sam turned in her saddle and smiled at her friend, "Ryan! What are you doing out here?" asked Sam as he rode up beside her.

"I was going for a ride, and I thought I saw you" Ryan explained, "So I decided to stop by."

Sam laughed as the two made it to the lake. Sam dismounted and gave Ace a little slap on the butt, and with that he walked right into the water.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Ryan as he easily dismounted in his English saddle, "Your horse is in the water!"

Sam had to laugh at the kid, he was in shock of her behavior. "Ryan calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam, your horse is getting soaking wet!" Ryan yelled.

Ace who was in the water, watched with interest at Ryan, who was now parading around throwing his arms up in the air.

Sam who smirked as he turned his back towards her untied his horse, and gave her a gentle pat, which sent her into the water with Ace.

"My horse!" Ryan yelled, "Why'd you have to go and do something like that?" asked Ryan rounding on Sam who was on the ground laughing.

"I'm sorry" Sam managed to rattle out through her laughter.

Ryan looked at her in disbelief. "Sa…" he started to say but was interrupted by a splatter of mud hitting his face. He faintly heard Sam's laughter as he tried to wipe off the mess.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at him, his face was red with anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"You've just ruined my riding uniform!" Ryan yelled outranged.

Sam gave him a weird look, "You have a riding uniform?" she asked in disbelief, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" asked Ryan looking offended.

"Nothin' I've just never known somebody to have one" Sam muttered as she stripped of her shirt to reveal her tang top.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryan not being able to take his eyes away from the sight unfolding in front of him.

"Goin' for a swim" Sam muttered as she took of her boots and walked half way into the water, "Would you like to join me?"

Ryan looked at her with disbelief all over his face, "Eww in that…Disgusting river where…horses and who knows what else have…drank from?"

Sam gave him a look, "Oh come on Ryan, for once in your life take a chance and just do something out of the ordinary!"

Ryan looked at her and shook his head.

Sam sighed in annoyance, "Would you stop acting like your sister!" Sam finally yelled.

"What?" asked Ryan in shock, "I don't—act like…Rachel!" Ryan stampeded. In one swift movement he took of his shirt revealing his nicely built chest and dived into the water. He came up right next to Sam wrapping his arms around her middle, "How's that? Would Rachel do something like that?" asked Ryan.

Sam laughed as he spun her around in the water, "No I'd have to say not!" Sam didn't know what came over her, I mean yeah Ryan was one of her best friends, but she was so confused about Jake right now she didn't know what was right. She smiled at him as he held her in the water.

"So what's so special about being in here with two wet horses?" asked Ryan.

Sam wiggled away from him floating a couple feet away, "Well I'll guess you'll just have to wait and see!" Sam said winking at him, before splashing him in the face and swimming away.

Ryan laughed, "Oh your in for it now Miss Foster!" Ryan said swimming after her.

The two didn't notice the shadow of another rider to their left.

"Oh your in for it now Samantha Foster" Rachel Slocum muttered as she rode back towards the road as dusk started to arrive.

Rachel had rode up coming to look for her brother and tell him dinner was ready. She was already in a bad mode, but when she saw her brother and Sam, that just made her even madder. She was so busy making up a plan she didn't hear Jake Ely and his brother Quinn calling Sam's name till they rode right up to her.

"Oh Rachel it's you…" Jake muttered looking disappointed.

Rachel, who didn't notice the disappointment in his voice smiled, knowing this plan would work better than her's, "Oh hello boys…What brings you two out her so late in the night?" she asked with her sickening sweet voice.

"Were looking for somebody" Jake said keeping his face blank.

"It wouldn't happen to be Sam would it now?" asked Rachel flirtatiously at Jake.

Quinn was making a disgusted look on his face as Rachel flirted with his younger brother.

"It might" Jake said looking at her, "Why have you seen Sam?"

Rachel gave him a 'would I be lying to you look' "Yes well she's over by that watering hole with my brother!" Rachel shrieked, "I mean their practically bathing together! It's rather nasty if you ask me!" Rachel ranted on, but the boys at the mention of the two bathing together had taken off.

Rachel huffed after them, "How rude!" she yelled after them turning her horse to go home.

With Sam and Ryan

The two had long since decided that throwing mud at each other was fun while in the water. Sam who was lucky enough to have gotten hit every time with the mud now was trying to wash off.

"Damn Sam!" Ryan muttered as he walked over and gently grabbed her face.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I'm so sorry, I musta hit you with a rock!" he muttered gently touching it.

"Oww" Sam whined as she flinched back. "Is it really bad?"

"Bad enough to leave the side of your face black and blue for a week or two" Ryan said as he continued expecting it.

Ace who decided not to wait any longer for his owner had left a while ago, and Sam was still deciding what to do.

"Wow we've been out here for a while!" Ryan commented as the two climbed out of the water.

"Oh no!" Sam shrieked as she tried to try off quickly.

"What?" asked Ryan in alarm, "What is it?"

"Time!" Sam yelled, "My mom's suppose to be home tonight! She'll freak if I went out riding without anybody knowing!"

Ryan walked over to her gently grabbing her arm, "Sam calm down, you've done nothing wrong but ride out without permission."

"NO you don't understand!" Sam said yanking out of his grasp, "My family is crazy about theses rules, they've all been gone for 3 days, and if they come home with me not being there!" Sam tried explaining, but she was freaking out.

Ryan grabbed her arm again, "Sam calm down…"

"Samantha Foster" came a deep harsh voice to the left of them.

Both teens looked up to see a very angry Jake Ely and Quinn who looked rather amused. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"Jake it's not how it looks" Sam started to explain.

"Yeah we were…" Ryan started, but Jake interrupted him.

"You should probably head home Ryan, we saw Rachel on the way" Jake said in a hard voice, leaving no room for questioning.

"Yeah," Ryan muttered before mounting up, "Bye Sam see you tomorrow!" he whispered to her, making her smile, before riding away.

Jake dismounted with such grace, Sam wondered how he did it. Her legs were shaking whether it was from her head that was hurting like crazy, or if it was because she was afraid of Jake she didn't know, but she backed into the tree for support.

"What do you think" Jake asked in a low voice, "Where have you been?"

Sam almost wanted him to yell at her, even that would be better than his low, hard, show no emotion voice.

"I just took Ace for a ride, and met up with Ryan" Sam muttered looking at the ground, "I lost track of time honestly."

Jake took a deep breath, "Before I dropped you off I specifically remember having a conversation with you saying, that you would not go anywhere!"

Sam winced at his voice, "I know" Sam muttered scuffing her boot on the ground, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah that's right 'cause you weren't thinking!" Jake yelled finally breaking the low voice he held so well.

Sam flinched and bite her lip, just wanting to go into her nice warm bed, and go to sleep.

"And what the hell happened to your head?" asked Jake, in one swift step he was beside her examining it.

His fingers on her face sent shivers up her spine. It wasn't the same as Ryan had, his made her flinch away, but Jake's, she couldn't explain it. He was so gentle, examining every inch of it. She snapped out of it when Jake gave her a small shake.

"Come on Brat stay with me!" he said giving her a shake.

Sam wormed away shaking her head, trying to clear her head. She tripped on a root, but caught herself with the tree, to steady herself.

"You okay?" asked Jake caustically.

Sam gave him a look, "Of course I am!" she said looking confident.

Jake sighed finally giving in, "Okay come on Brat, we're headin' back to your house get on." He muttered as he swung in the saddle, holding his hand out for Sam to get on.

Sam sighed in annoyance and easily swung on. She put her hands around Jake's middle and gently laid her head on his back, trying to get some sleep.

Jake who felt her start to go limp went into a lope to wake her up. He smiled to himself as she lifter her head up and held on tighter.

"Jesus Jake!" Sam complained, "You could at least tell me before I fall off!"

"No need to get so mad Brat, we're almost there anyways" Jake said with a smile.

Sam barley remembered walking into the house. All she remembered was Jake helping her inside, and Bryanna running up to her, and hugging her like there was no tomorrow. She then remembered somebody, maybe Bryanna cleaning her cut while everybody watched. She then remembered saying bye to everybody and then going to bed, and welcoming the darkness that over took her body.

End of ch 4

Well there you go folks, that's ch 4! How was it? please review and tell me...i wasn't sure if i had gone to far or not far enough or whatever! so please tell me if you liked it!

Well ch 5 probebly won't be out till tuesday, as tommorow i'm extremly busy, and i have to make sure it's done, to tell you the truth i havn't even started to write it yet! well tuesday i should expect it to be out! please review

3 -c-


	5. Dreaming of you

Hey guys! i'm glad all of you liked Ch 4! Well i fineshed 5 like 2 minutes ago so i hope you like it! Here it is!

Ch 5 –Dreaming of you-

Sam woke with a start that morning. She groggily looked at the clock beside her bed, and the numbers 12:00pm flashed. It took her a moment until it flashed 12:01 before she jumped up in a flash.

"Shit!" Sam cursed, as she ran around her room, throwing her shirt to the ground, and grabbing another one. "I'm late…really late!" she yelled as she pulled on her pants while going down the stairs. "How come nobody woke me up?" she asked when she entered the kitchen, only to find it disserted. "What the heck" Sam muttered as she looked around the kitchen, everything looked exactly as she had left it.

Sam quickly ran outside to look and see if anybody was around. She threw open the door and practically ran head long into Jake. She grabbed her head and pain, and would have fallen backwards had it not been for Jake to steady her.

"Whoa there Sam" Jake said with a light chuckle as he gently sat her down on the porch steps. "You okay there?" he asked.

"Yeah fine," Sam muttered as she rubbed the black and blue marks on her face, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh yeah" Jake muttered as he leaned back against his truck, "When you weren't in school today, mom called home to go have Quinn check on you," he explained with a cocky look on his face, "I heard and offered to go, so she gave me an excuse to leave school."

Sam shook her head at him. "Have you seen Bryanna?"

"Yeah she went off to pick up Grace," Jake muttered, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun.

"Oh," Sam muttered as she stood up and started heading towards the barn. "Well I got to do the morning chores, and feed the horses."

"Ah I guess I can help you Brat" Jake muttered as he followed along after her. He watched her closely as they fed the horses, "Your head okay?"

Sam looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Your head?" Jake asked again turning to look at her fully, "Last night, your head?"

"Oh," Sam gasped, had she really been that out of it that she had forgotten all about it. "I've just go a little head ache from it."

"Well that's understandable, after all you did have a rock chucked at it," Jake said, throwing a bail of hay into the ten acre pasture.

Sam started to nod her head but then stopped, and looked up at him, "Hey wait a second Jake, how'd you know that I got hit in the head with a rock?"

Jake looked sheepish, "Well ya see, me a Darrell kinda forced Ryan to tell us." Jake muttered as he tried to busy himself.

Sam didn't know whether to be angry at his for thinking she couldn't defend herself, or happy to know that Jake still cared about her. Sam sighed deciding not to think about it. The sun was warming her back as she and Jake sat in the back of his truck. "I'm bored." Sam whined as she lay back.

"What do you want me to do about that?" asked Jake looking at her annoyed.

"Nuthin, but the least you can do…" Sam started, but a voice interrupted her.

"Oh Jake, Samantha!" Rachel Slocum's voice cut through the air.

Sam sat bolt right up. "What the heck is she doing her?" she asked Jake glaring at him as though it were his fault.

"How am I suppose to know," Jake muttered.

"Well there you two are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Rachel said a she tiptoed up to them.

Sam bite her lip to stop herself from saying something rude. "What brings you here Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Oh…" Rachel said looking around, "Well when I heard that Jake came to check on you, I was worried." Rachel explained, however the look in her eyes said she didn't really give a damn. "Well then after lunch when Mrs. Ely went up to Darrell and asked him to come check on you, I decided I would come along too."

Jake looked up at the mention of Darrell, "Well then where is Darrell?"

"Oh, he should be here shortly, I got a bit of a head start…" Rachel explained.

Sam could here the sound of a car coming over the River Bend Bridge.

"Why hey there Sammy girl!" Darrell said as he climbed out of his Ford Explorer. "Whoa nice little battle wound you got there!" he muttered as he jumped up on Jake's car and put his arm around her.

Sam gave him a look, but he either ignored it, or didn't see it.

Rachel who didn't like all the attention to be on Sam decided to pipe in, "Jake I think there's something wrong with my car!" Rachel said pouting a little, "Would you mind helping me figure out what's wrong?"

"Well I'm not really good at cars…" Jake muttered as he dragged her away.

Darrell and Sam watched with disgust. "Damn that's just gross!" Darrell muttered. "Come on it's burning out here; let's go sit in my car."

Sam sighed deciding that it wouldn't hurt to sit in the car. As Sam sat in the passengers seat she looked toward the house where Rachel's car was parked, only to see Jake bent over inside looking, and Rachel right next to him, latching on to him for dear life.

"You like Jake Sam?" asked Darrell suddenly, as he watched her face change.

Sam looked up at Darrell, "Why would you ask something like that?" she asked trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Hmm no need to get all defensive, it's just that, you two have known each other so long, it's only natural…Plus…Holy shit their kissin'!" Darrell said looking out the window shocked.

Sam snapped her head up so fast she could have broken her neck. At first she thought Darrell was kidding, but when she looked closer, she saw that they were in deed kissing. She could feel her heart sinking to the bottom of her stomach. She sucked in a deep breath and turned to Darrell.

"Hey, do you think we could drive to town or something?" she asked, just wanting more than anything to get out of here.

"Um sure, but are you aloud too?" Darrell asked as he backed the car out of the drive way.

Sam looked back at Jake who had just pulled away from Rachel in time to see Darrell and Sam pulling away. "Yeah I'm sure." Sam said as she blared the music in the car, so Darrell wouldn't hear Jake yelling after them.

She had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as they drove away. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two, and she didn't know why. Did she like Jake or not? She couldn't figure out.

"So, Sammy girl, do you like Jake or not?" asked Darrell as he noticed the far away look in her eyes.

"Um you know Darrell, I thought so…but I don't really know any more" Sam muttered truthfully. She wanted to smack herself in the head, why had she just told Darrell this? Darrell, Jake's best friend, who was bound to tell him what Sam had just told him. "Darrell, anything I tell you tonight, you have to swear not to tell Jake!"

Darrell looked at her surprised, "You really do care about him huh?" he asked.

Sam looked him in the eye trying to see if he was going to make fun of her, but all she saw was understanding in them, "Yeah I do."

Darrell smiled at her, before turning his eyes back to the road.

Sam smiled as she leaned back and relaxed, "So Darrell, you keep asking me all this stuff about Jake, you must have somebody special!" Sam said, "Who?"

Darrell laughed at Sam, "No beating around the bush for you huh?" he asked her.

Sam smiled at him, "No I like to jump head first" Sam said, laughing as she remembered that's how Dallas explained her as.

"Well I guess there's a girl" Darrell said, "But you know girls, they're kinda hard to read."

"What do ya mean?" asked Sam, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well one minute their loving you," Darrell explained, "And then the first time you say one little thing about there outfit they throw a fit!"

Sam looked at Darrell, "What did you say about her outfit?" asked Sam, knowing already Darrell had done something stupid.

"Only that it made her look a little chunky!" Darrell said acting like he hadn't done anything wrong.

Sam laughed, she couldn't help it, even if she wasn't in the mood, she just had to, "Darrell, you can't say that to a girl!" She shrieked hitting him gently on the arm.

Darrell shrunk back laughing too, "Why? She asked me to tell her how she looked!"

Sam looked at him trying so hard not to laugh, "Darrell, when girls ask you about their outfit your suppose to complement them not tell them the truth! That's what their friends are for!" Sam explained.

The rest of the way to town, Sam explained stuff about Nancy Owens who Darrell finally admitted to liking, and Darrell explained to Sam some stuff Jake has told him. Finally arriving the two jumped out of the car, and headed towards the ice cream shop.

"So Samantha," Darrell said as the two sat down at a table to eat their ice cream, "When did you realize you likes our boy Jake?"

Sam thought hard, "Honestly I don't remember, I mean I've known him for so long that it's just weird to think of him as more…" Sam explained.

Darrell smiled at her, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I think Jake's missing out on a really awesome girl!"

Sam laughed as she threw some ice cream on him. "Well any girl would be lucky to have you Darrell" Sam said smiling, "Well sometimes anyways."

"Hey I resent that!" Darrell laughed.

The two sat there for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts.

Darrell, who was first to break out of his thought looked off towards the mountains, where the sun was starting to set behind. "We better head back." He muttered as he stood and paid.

"Yeah" Sam muttered.

The ride back was silent, but it was a comfortable one. The two were both lost in what the other had said. As they were about there Sam broke the silence.

"You know if somebody had told me a month ago that you and I would be doing this, I probably would have told them to check into a hospital!"

Darrell laughed at her, "I have to admit I probably would have too!"

Sam smiled, "We should do it again sometime!" Sam muttered as he pulled into the driveway.

"Sure thing cowgirl!" Darrell said as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'll be seein' ya at school tomorrow." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah," Sam said climbing out of the car. She was about to close the door, when she remembered something, "Thanks for the ice cream."

Darrell smiled at her, "No problem Sammy girl, see you tomorrow." He said.

Sam smiled closing the door, and walking towards the barn. She heard the rumble of tires going over the bridge, and then fading away.

"Ace!" she yelled as she ran over to his stall in the barn, "You'll never guess where…I've…Been" She said stopping when she saw Jake standing there.

"Where the hell have you been Samantha?" he asked, his voice hard.

Sam looked at him, and then anywhere else but there. She knew he hated her and Darrell even knowing each other. She remembered when she had asked why 3 years ago, he had said because he knew Darrell.

"Darrell and I went into town" Sam muttered kicking the dirt on the ground.

"Do you know how much trouble I could have gotten in if anything had happened to you?" he yelled.

Sam looked at him with anger, "Oh I'm surprised you even noticed with your tongue down Rachel Slocum's throat!" Sam yelled right back.

"Oh don't give me that crap Sam, you left without telling anybody, all I see is you and Darrell driving off in his car, doing who knows what!" Jake said, his voice held no emotion what so ever.

"To us it didn't look like you cared what we were doing, you were to preoccupied." Sam sneered.

"Hello, she jumped on top of me, and started kissing me, it's not like I wanted to kiss her!" Jake said throwing his arms up.

"It takes two people to kiss Jake!" Sam said, "That's two people and 4 lips!"

"What the hell are you talking about Sam, you and Darrell were off doing who knows what!" he said turning to kick one of the stall doors.

"Me and Darrell went to talk and eat some ice cream!" Sam explained, "Unlike you who was sucking faces!"

"Why would you care anyways, were nothing more than friends!" Jake said.

"Yeah you'd think that wouldn't you!" Sam muttered. She sucked in a breath as she heard Jake stop. Shit, what had she done, '_god 'damit Sam for once why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut!' _she asked herself.

"What did you say?" asked Jake, who was taking deep breaths.

"Nothing, I'm going inside" Sam said as she walked towards the house, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She muttered and then fled the barn.

Going to bed that night, Sam couldn't think of anything other then Jake. He was in her mind, even when she closed her eyes that's all she saw. "What have I done?" she asked aloud as she rolled over and tried to sleep.

Unknown to her about 2 miles away the same thing was happening to Jake Ely.

Jake had gone home that day trying to figure out what Sam had meant when she said that. Not being able to figure it out, he tried to forget about it, but that wasn't happening either.

The two teenagers finally fell asleep that night, filled with dreams of each other, not knowing what tomorrow might bring.

End ch 5

Well there you go that's ch 5! How'd you like it? Please Review and tell me what you think about it!

Ch 6-hmm that's a tough one considering i havn't even started it. Tommorow when i get home from school is when i think i'll start writing it so i think wednesday you'll have it or maybe even tommorow night...but im not amking any promises

well please review and tell me how it was!

x0x0 3 C


	6. Caught up in the moment

HEy guys! i'm happy all of you liked ch 5! it was alot of fun writing it! Well i just fineshed ch 6 which im really xcited about! so i hope all of you enjoy it! bye

Ch 6 – Caught up in a moment.

The next day Sam walked into school doing anything she possibly could to avoid Jake. She turned the corner not being able to hide her excitement that she had actually avoided him, when she saw him. It was as though nobody else was in the hall way. Everybody disappeared, only he stood there leaning back against his locker, laughing at something Darrell had just old him.

"Snap out of it Sam!" Jen hissed at her, pinching her in the side.

"Ouch!" Sam yelped, "Jesus Jen that hurt!" Sam complained as she rubbed her side.

"Oh you'll get over it you big baby!" Jen said sticking her tongue out at her. "Come on let's get to class."

Sam sighed following after her friend, when a voice stopped her.

"Hey Sam!" Darrell yelled down the hall.

Sam turned, to see him waving at her. Sam smiled, and gave a small wave with her hand, pointy making sure not to catch Jake's eye.

Jen who heard her friends name being called, popped her head out of the class room.

"Who on earth is calling your name?" she asked looking down the hall. Her eyes saw Darrell waving at Sam. "Oh Samantha!" she scowled pulling her friend into the class room.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her friend.

"Are you crazy, or are you just dumb?" asked Jen trying to keep her voice down as she glared at her best friend.

Sam looked at her in alarm, "What are you going on about Jen?"

Jen sighed, "Sam, you were just flirting with Darrell! Right in front of Jake Ely!" Jen muttered.

Sam laughed, "Jen your acting like Jake and I have never gotten in a fight before!"

Jen sighed, shaking her head. "No Sam, not one like this! This fight is completely different."

"Jen it's not…" Sam started, but the bell cut her off. "Look we'll talk about this later." Sam muttered as she went to sit in her seat.

For some reason, Sam couldn't concentrate at all through LMS that day. She kept rethinking what she and Darrell had done last night. Anything that could possibly makeJake as mad as he is at her. Then Jen's voice popped into her head, '_This isn't the same kinda of fight Sam…Sam you were just flirting with Darrell, right in front of Jake!" _She shook her head lightly, trying to clear her thoughts so she could focus on her class work.

"Pss! Sam!" hissed Ryan Slocum from behind her.

Sam turned slightly in her seat when the teacher wasn't looking. "What?"

Ryan slide a small piece of paper into her hand.

Sam gave him a questioning look, "Whose it from?" she asked quietly.

"From Jen!" he muttered, giving her a look to turn around.

Sam turned in her seat, smiling to herself. Leave it to Jen, to not be able to hold her lecture till after class. She quietly unfolded the paper and read,

**Hey Sammy girl, anyways I know that you and I aren't done speaking about the whole Jake and you thing, but it really is bigger than you think. I mean put yourself in his shoes you know? Well anyway what class do you have next? Because you, me,**

**Madison, and Taylor have to talk bad, just us no boys,**

**No ditching the meeting for anything else,**

**Got it? Anyways bells gonna ring**

**I love you! Xoxo**

**3 Jen **

Sam sighed thinking of what Jen said. She grabbed a pen and quickly wrote back,

Jennifer! What on earth are you doing writing a note! I am shocked! You are suppose to be my role model. Not I'm just kidding Jen! I told you we'd talk about Jake and I later, besides, the teacher keeps giving me and Ryan weird looks like were doing something! Today at lunch, the girls, me and you are gonna talk okay? Anyways I've got to go, I haven't finished my math homework, and I have it next. C ya soon Jenny baby! Xoxo 3 Sam

Sam finished, and folded the note up, quickly sliding it onto Ryan's desk, and stood as the bell rang. She walked out quickly so she wouldn't have to talk to Jen about Jake and her.

"Sam!" Taylor said walking up to her and smiling. "Thought you'd need somebody to walk with to class, as your ignoring the boy who's walking right towards you."

Sam turned to look ahead of her, and indeed saw Jake heading her way, while he was talking to Darrell. Sam turned and smiled at Taylor, thanking her with her eyes.

"Hey Sammy girl" Darrell said as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her over towards him and Jake.

Sam quickly grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her along with her. Taylor gave her hand a small squeeze and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Darrell, Jake" Sam said smiling at them both, but not being able to look him in the eye. "What are you guys doing?"

Darrell gave her an odd look, "Look Sam, I'm going to cut right to the chase, I want you and Jake to start speaking again…" Darrell started to explain.

Sam turned to look at Jake and see his expression on this subject. However he looked just as shocked.

"Anyways, you and Jake need to spend some quality time together, so Taylor, Jen, Nathan, Lucas, Tim, Trevor, and I decided that you two need some alone time." Darrell continued with his explanation. "So, we took the liberty of writing you two notes on why you'll be missing your next three classes."

Sam screeched in surprise as Tim came up behind her and threw her into a closet with Jake right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing Darrell?" asked Jake glaring at the slammed door in front of him.

"You and Sam need to work out your differences, so either you do that or your stuck in here." Darrell yelled through the door, "We'll be back at sometime before lunch to see what you two kids are talking about, have fun!"

"Very funny Darrell now open the door." Jake muttered, jiggling the door handle, "Open the fucking door Darrell! Darrell!" Jake sighed in frustration, kicking the door.

Sam leaned back against the wall, and ran her had through her hair, "Nice going Jake!"

Jake turned to her glaring, "This isn't my fault Brat, if you hadn't gone off with Darrell, nothing like this woulda happened."

"Excuse me Jake, but if you hadn't made out with Rachel Slocum then I wouldn't have even gone off with Darrell, so don't you dare even throw the blame on me!" Sam screamed.

Jake turned to look at her. She looked frustrated, mad, and annoyed.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Sam puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

Jake looked around for any sign of a way out. Not finding one he slide down the wall across from Sam, "Looks like we'll just have to stay here and wait till they come and get us."

Sam groaned as she laid down on the floor, propping her feet up on the wall. "Can I ask you something Jake?"

"I don't see anybody stopping you." Jake muttered.

"Why'd you kiss her?" Sam asked, gulping down the small knot in her throat.

Jake looked at her, but she wouldn't let him see her face, so she moved her hand so he couldn't see. "I didn't kiss her, I already tried telling you that. Rachel pulled me forward before I could even think what she was possibly doing, and then out of nowhere she kisses me! I pulled away no more than 2 seconds later. It didn't mean anything." Jake explained.

"Okay, I guess I'm just going to have to trust you on that one." Sam said smiling at him upside down.

"I have a question for you too." Jake said, "Why'd you go off with Darrell?"

Sam sat up and looked at him, "What exactly do you think Darrell and I did?"

Jake gave her a look, and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable. "Look I'm not saying you guys did anything, but I know Darrell, and sometimes, he goes to far without realizing what he's doing."

"So basically, you think I'm defenseless?" asked Sam.

"No Sam!" Jake yelled throwing his hands up, "What I'm saying is that you need to be careful around him."

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes at him, "Well if it helps, he and I just went to town, and got some ice cream." Sam muttered, "All we talked about was who the other liked."

Jake nodded his head, and then snapped it back to look at her wide eyes, "Who do you like?"

Sam turned her head so she was looking at the door, "I'm not telling you!"

"You told Darrell!" Jake pointed out.

Sam stuttered, as she tried to make a comeback for that, "Yes…bu-but Darrell sorta tricked it out of me, I didn't mean to tell it, I mean Jen doesn't even know!"

Jake rolled his eyes, and sat back, "Boy is this gonna be a long day!" Jake complained.

Sam couldn't help but agree, "How long do you think it'll take for us to kill them when the open the door to let us out?" asked Sam.

"Probably about a minute, you go for Darrell and I'll go for Nate" Jake said smirking.

Sam laughed, typical Jake to have a plan all worked out. Sam fell asleep at on point for 2 hours, before being woken up by a loud crash. She opened her eyes, only to see Jake standing by the door.

"Jake what's going on?" she asked as she slide up behind him.

"I don't know two teachers are out side yelling at one another" Jake muttered as he pressed his ear up against the door.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing while your out at a club every night with some random girls!" a female voice screamed.

"Oh and I suppose is should just come home every night to see you and some hick from who knows where have sex in my bed!" The male voice roared out.

"It's not like I'm getting any from you, you don' even make out with me anymore!" the female yelled.

"If we ever got a spare minute we would!" the male said his voice softening a little.

"I know this is what we did when we were back in college, but there's a closet over there, are you feeling kinda risky?" the female asked, her voice dripping with seduction.

Sam wanted to barf, but more importantly, she felt sick. If they were caught in here with each other they'd never live it out. "Quick Jake we've got to hide!" Sam hissed at him, looking around for a spot to hide.

Jake grabbed her hand, as also looked for a spot. "The only place is there, and it's gonna be a tight squeeze." Jake muttered in her ear.

Sam sighed as she decided that that was their only way to hide. Sam pushed herself all the way to the back and Jake came after her. They were so close, and Sam had to keep telling herself not to drool over him.

They could hear the two people coming closer, and grabbing at the door handle. Sam and Jake were stuffed so close, that not one part of them wasn't touching. Then suddenly there was silence. Sam's heart was pounding so fast, she thought it was going to pop out of her shirt.

They waited for a few minutes till they were sure the couple was gone.

"Who do you think that was?" asked Sam looking at Jake as she tried to catch her breath.

"Probebly one of the junior teachers, I heard one of them got hitched." Jake muttered but stopped as he saw a shadow at the door way.

Sam held her breath as Jake grabbed hold of her and the two were plastered against the wall. They were so close, lips just inches apart. Sam could smell the fresh scent of his fresh laundry off his cloths, with the mix of Old Spice that he used every day. '_Snap out of it Sam this is Jake here, your best friend' _Sam was forced to squeeze closer to him, not that she minded, when the lights to the closet came on.

Sam's mind raced on what to do, if a teacher caught them they were in deep shit, like they would buy the story that their friends trapped them in here.

Jake who was also running similar thoughts through his head did the only thing he could think of. He gently held Sam's chin up, and kissed her.

Sam thought she was going to die, was she dreaming? She didn't know, all she knew was that Jake Ely, her best friend in the whole world was kissing her. And she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back.

'_I can not believe I am kissing Sam!'_ Jake thought as the kiss went on, _'Why is she kissing me back, I mean it's only for show right?' _Jake asked himself, but he wasn't sure. He had been fighting these feelings for a week now, and he wasn't sure still.

All either of them knew was that in this moment and here by after, everything was going to change, whether they want it to or not.

"Well excuse us…" cam a voice behind them.

End ch 6

Well there you go how was it? be honest, because i wrote the chapter at first, and hated it so i re-did it to this. Tell me how it is honestly, i hope you guys liked it though!

Thanks so much for all of thsoes reviewrs who review every chapter, you guys are the ones who make me write it, especially with all the encouragment! Anyways please review!

Ch 7- Well i'll be starting it tonight, but tommorow i have track and volleyball so i wont be able to write much at all...yes so the chapter, shall be up i'm hoping by Friday no later then saturday i hope! But if not i will post a comment to show when it will be up! thanks plese review!

xoxo 3 -C-


	7. I Like you

**Hey guys! sorry that i didn't ud sooner, i had volleyball and homework all week! ugh i promise i think it'll be worth the wait! Here's ch 7 i hope you enjoy it!**

Ch 7 – I like you-

Sam and Jake broke away so fast, Sam had to steady herself with the wall to keep herself standing.

There stood none other than Rachel Slocum, and Jen. Jen was giving Sam an I'm sorry look, when Darrell came running through the door out of breath.

"Sorry dude, I forgot about you guys, until Jen over her came and told me then that thing over there heard," Darrell explained, still trying to catch his breath.

Sam could feel her face burning red, and all she wanted to do was leave. She quickly grabbed her bag pack, and grabbing Jen's hand left.

"Sam wait!" Jake yelled after her, but he couldn't make it to the door in time to stop her.

Darrell had a very confused expression on, "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Rachel meanwhile had a satisfied smile on her face, "My work here is done," she said with a flirty smile towards Jake. "Nice work Darrell," Rachel said patting him lightly on the shoulder, "I think you've officially screwed Samantha and Jake for life." And with that she left.

Darrell turned to Jake, "Dude what happened?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, sighing lightly, "When the two walked in, Sam and I were kissing." Jake explained as a light flush came upon his cheeks.

Darrell gave a low whistle, "At least that would explain why Sam left the room." Darrell muttered, but then he smiled, "But dude, did you tell her how you felt?"

Jake turned to Darrell in a flash, "No, Darrell, for once, just let me handle this okay." Jake said walking out the door.

Darrell smiled, "Sure thing man" he said following him out the door.

With Sam

Sam dragged Jen, all the way out side of school into the parking lot.

"Sam calm down, it's not as bad as you think!" Jen insisted, as she pushed her friend down onto the side walk.

Sam who practically had tears falling from her eyes looked at Jen with disbelief. "Um excuse me, but were you not just in that room!" Sam yelled, her voice cracking, "I just made out with my best friend, and now he'll probably never wanna talk to me again!"

Jen sighed sitting down beside her, and giving her a small hug. "Come on Sam, you know Jake's not like that, besides it looked to me like he was the one who kissed you first."

Sam just wiped at her eyes furiously. "It doesn't matter, the one moment I let my guard down, and this happens!" Sam cried.

"Oh now Sam, you need to let your guard down once in a while," Jen muttered, "Besides, all it was, was a kiss, it's not like you guys did anything else!"

"True…" Sam muttered, "But still how am I going to be able to even look at him! I mean its one thing when were in a fight, but I kissed him!"

Jen smiled lightly, "Well is he a good kisser?"

Sam smiled at her, "I might never be able to talk to my best friend again, and you're asking me if he's a good kisser?" asked Sam laughing.

Jen nodded her head innocently.

"Well yes…" Sam muttered laughing at herself.

"See," Jen said nudging her lightly, "It's not that bad." Jen laughed as she stood up, "Come on we'll go back together."

Sam sighed, letting Jen help her up, before the two entered back into the school. They hadn't walked more than 20 steps, when a voice behind them stopped them.

"Miss Foster, and Miss Kenworthy, in my office now, if you please." Principle Turner said.

Sam and Jen groaned, as they turned around and followed her to the office.

"Sit down please," she said as she pointed to the two available seats, as two were already occupied.

"Mister Ely and Mister Mahon were just going to join us, as they seem to be involved in this little scheme." Turner explained.

Sam was forced to sit in the seat right next to Jake, and Darrell, as Jen refused to share a seat in between the two of them.

"Now, I'd like to know everything that happened and why." Turner said looking at the 4 with a stern look. "Anybody going to speak up?" she asked as none of them said anything. "Well then I'll just pick, Miss Foster."

Sam jumped as the lady called her name, "Yes?" she asked.

"Since you seem to be the one, who will be in the most trouble here, we'll start with you."

"Why will I be the most in trouble?" asked Sam giving the principle a glare.

Jen cleared her throat, telling Sam to watch her temper.

"Well since, you ditched school yesterday, skipped 3 classes today, and were just out in the parking lot with Miss Kenworthy, I'd say you are one of the lucky ones to be part of everything." Turner explained.

Sam sighed, "Yesterday, I was sick, and today I…" Sam started not being able to explain about the closet.

"All I need to know Sam is how you ended up in that closet with Mister Ely."

Sam looked at Darrell, and Jen, finally deciding that she wasn't going to tell on them, they were her friends, and she wouldn't do that. "Actually Mrs. Turner, I can't tell you that." Sam said looking her right in the eye.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Well you see," Sam said trying to come up with an explanation, "It's kinda one of those things where you had to be there to understand it." Sam wanted to it herself in the face, that was the worst lie she'd ever come up with. "What I mean is, is that however Jake and I ended up in that closet, we're here now, so why don't you just give us our punishment now, and get it over with."

Jen gave a short gasp, but easily covered it with a cough. Sam felt Jake grab hold of her hand and holding on to it. She gave it a small squeeze to indicate that she knew it was him, and Darrell just sat there smiling.

"Well," Turner said clearing her throat, "I think that a weeks worth of detention will be obvious, and all of you are expected to have all missing work in tomorrow."

Sam sighed with relief as they left the office. Jen couldn't contain her laughter anymore as they left the office. "Samantha Ann!" she said, quieting her voice as a couple people passed, "That was brilliant!"

Sam smiled at her, as her friend went into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah I have to give it to ya Sammy girl!" Darrell said giving her a hug, "That was pretty good."

"Thanks Darrell," Sam said smiling as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah umm Sam can we talk?" asked Jake finally pulling her aside.

"Sure" Sam said smiling at him. She didn't know why she was smiling, he was probably going to tell her that he was only kissing her so they wouldn't get in trouble. "I'll call you later Jen." Sam muttered giving her friend a quick hug.

"Go get him tiger!" Jen whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled at her and walked away with Jake in tow.

"What do you say Kenworthy," Darrell asked, "Give up hating each other for a few hours, while we follow those two around, and make sure things are going as planned?"

"I guess we can do that," Jen muttered rolling her eyes, as she followed him out the door.

Sam and Jake

Sam had to stop herself from shacking, she didn't think anything was going good today, well '_except for the kiss,' _se through as a small blush rose on her cheeks.

"What are you smilin' about brat?" asked Jake as they walked towards the parking lot.

Sam looked up at him, and then realized she had been smiling at the memory of them kissing, "Nothing," she said quickly, as she looked back down at her feet.

Jake nodded his head, and continued walking, hiding the smile that was almost on his cheeks. "Hop in." he muttered, as they arrived at his truck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam as he came around and opened the door of the car for her.

"Get in," Jake said motioning her to get in.

"But school…" Sam muttered, but then she shook her head, and got into the car.

Jake sighed closing the door behind her, and taking a deep breath, got into the car after her.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam as she looked out the window.

"In to town" Jake said as he switched to driving with just one hand.

"Getting' use to driving, or are you jus that confident with yourself?" asked Sam smiling at him.

Jake turned to look at her, "What are you talking about."

Sam pointed towards his one handed driving.

Jake quickly put his other hand on the steering wheel. "Sorry didn't know you had such faith in my driving skills."

Sam laughed, "Are you kidding me Jake," Sam asked looking at him. "Oh come on Jake I was only kidding."

Jake turned to smile at her, "Don't worry Brat, I know your kiddin."

Sam smiled and laid back in her seat. "Hey can I drive?" asked Sam suddenly.

"Samantha…" Jake warned her.

"Oh come on Jake!" Sam pleaded looking at him with poppy dog eyes, "You promised me 2 weeks ago you'd take me driving, and you've had yet to do so."

Jake looked at her, and sighed, "Fine, but only to town, and no telling your dad." Jake muttered as he pulled to the side of the road.

Sam squealed with joy and threw her arms around Jake when they went to switch seats. "Thanks so much!" Sam whispered in his ear.

Jake smiled as she jumped into the front seat.

"Okay," Sam said as she buckled her seat belt. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" asked Sam.

Jake gave her a look, "Sure, go ahead." He muttered.

Sam smiled at him, before turning on the radio and pulling out into the road.

"Sam stay on your side of the road!" Jake yelled.

"Calm down! Jesus Christ!" Sam said giving him a glare. She sighed as she tried to zone him out.

They didn't talk the rest of the way, and soon enough they were there.

Sam jumped out of the car, and followed Jake towards Clair's. Holding the door open for her, he followed in after her.

"Whoa, look who it is Samantha Foster, how's your moma doin?" asked Jane.

Sam smiled at Jane, "She's doing good Jane"

"Shucks, aren't you two suppose to be in school?" she asked looking at the two with suspicion.

Sam looked at Jake, "Well were in a play together, and we got early." Sam quickly explained, as Jake gently took her arm, and lead her to a table.

Sam sat in a booth across from Jake. "So why are we here?" asked Sam.

"I told you we need to talk about today…"Jake explained.

Sam nodded her head, as she drank some lemonade.

Jake fidgeted in his seat slightly. "Well umm today…in the… yeah umm closet…" Jake stuttered, as a slight flush came to his skin.

Sam smiled at his nervousness. "You mean the kiss?" asked Sam, deciding not to punish him any longer.

Jake looked up to look her in the eyes, "Yeah the kiss…" He said, trying to read her eyes.

Sam could feel the color rising lightly in her face, and she gave him a small smile. "So…" Sam said not sure what to say next. She wanted to say that she had fallen for him. She wanted to say that she needed him. But most of all she wanted to tell him, that she was in love with him. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, Jake didn't like her, and she had to respect that.

"Sam," Jake said looking her directly in the eye.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, losing the nerve to ask.

"Well I guess…" Sam looked around, not really knowing what to say. "Well…Umm…We should talk about what exactly happened…" Sam said, still unsure if she was right.

"Yeah…" Jake said sighing as he realized Sam was trying to actually talk about it. "Well, I guess I kissed you because…one the teacher was coming…and two…well I guess I…" he started to explain, but he was stalling. He rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was embarrassed.

Sam sat in her seat, hand folded in her lap, she didn't want to stare at Jake, because she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes, when he told her he didn't like her. "You what Jake?" asked Sam, staring at her lap.

Jake sighed, finally deciding that he had to tell her, "Sam, I kissed you because I…Well because I like you…" Jake said, breathing a sigh of relief as he let it out.

Sam looked up fast, afraid she heard him wrong, "What?" asked Sam.

"I like you." He said again looking her right in the eye.

Sam looked him right back, trying to see if he was playing a game with her, and was gonna break out laughing any minute now and make fun of her. "You…you li-like me?" asked Sam, disbelief etched through her voice.

"Yeah," Jake said with a small smile, "I guess I do."

Sam smiled at him, "Well I guess I like you too…" she muttered.

Jake looked at her, not expecting that at all. "What'd you say brat?"

Sam looked at him, "I said I like you too." Sam said holding her breath; too see what he would say next.

end ch 7

**HEy again! Did you like it? How was it? Was it worth the wait? i hope so**

**Please review! it really gives me motivation to write, which i love! **

**I'd like too say thanks to all my reviews who review every time! Honestly you guys are the ones who make me continue writing it cause you make me so happy!**

**LOL please review please!**

**Nwxt ch 8 dues probebly sunday/mondayish, i know the ud are getting later, but i'll probebly need three days now.. well we'll see how things go! thanks so muchl please review!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	8. Boyfriend Girlfriend?

**Hello guys! LOL i'm glad you all liked ch 7! i hope you like this one even better! **

**Thanls to all my faithful reviewers! honestly thanks so much!**

**Anyways heres ch 8 hope you like!**

Ch 8 –Boyfriend Girlfriend?-

Jake looked at her. "You like me too?" he asked, making sure he had heard right.

Sam nodded her head.

Jake gave a low whistle under his breath, "Okay, so we both like each other…" he muttered.

Sam had to laugh, she couldn't help it. It was a well known fact that Jake Ely was a shy guy around girls, heck he practically is mute around the HARP girls that come, he barley talked to Jen, and he sees her almost every day. Sam knew he'd never really been in a relationship, he had been with girls on and off, but nothing serious, cause Jake never got too close to them. So just hearing Jake talk about somebody liking him, even if it was her, was just to funny for Sam not to laugh at.

Jake gave her a small glare.

Sam tried to stop giggling, but couldn't help the smile that lit her face.

Jake smiled, he had to admit he loved it when she smiled.

Sam looked out the window as a yell erupted from outside. Sam gasped as she saw Jen standing off to the side screaming, while two boys were fighting, and she could make out one as being Darrell. "Jake! Darrell's out there fighting some guy!"

Jake shot up from his seat in an instant, and was running out the door followed by Sam.

"Darrell!" Jake yelled at his friend, who was too involved in the fight to hear.

Sam ran to Jen's side, "What the heck is going on?" asked Sam not being able to take her eyes away from the scene.

"Well, we followed you here, and then somebody said something about you, I couldn't hear what it was, but Darrell heard, and he just jumped at the person!" Jen explained.

Sam looked alarmed at the thought of somebody talking about her, but then she recognized the guys uniform, "He's from Slocum's ranch." Sam hissed under her breath.

Jen inhaled loudly as Darrell got socked in the face. "Maybe we should go get somebody…" Jen suggested.

Sam was too involved with the fight, Jake and Darrel where both fighting 2 other guys. "Hey where did that guy come from?" asked Sam suddenly noticing the guy Jake was fighting.

"Well looky here, 4 boys fightin." A voice came behind Jen and Sam that they yelled and jumped away, causing the boys to stop and look up.

"Sorry sir, this boy here just jumped on me!" the blonde headed work man said, pointing towards Darrell.

Darrell spit at the guys feet, "You better watch what you say and who you're saying it about." Darrell growled looking at the man.

Linc Slocum looked amuse over anything else, "Now I'm sure Todd didn't mean anything by it." He said puffing smoke near Sam.

Sam walked over towards Jen, who was motioning for her to come over.

"What?" asked Sam quietly, as the men continued to argue.

"They were talking about that horse of yours" Jen whispered, "Now don't do anything stupid, they were just talking about how Linc is so stupid to try and get the horse, but they said your even dumber, and you better watch your back, cause he'll stop at nothing to get the horse." Jen explained looking at Sam closely.

Sam sighed as Jake gave her a look to go sit in the car. Sam rolled her eyes at him, and shook her head stubbornly.

His expression read, '_Get in the car now, or I'll make your life hell,' _

Sam just smiled back and gave him a, '_come and get me,' _look. She then decided to turn her attention to Jen who was looking at something behind Sam. She noticed Jake's mad look and turned to look.

Ryan Slocum was headed there way. "What's going on guys?" he asked, but before anybody could answer, her put two and two together and figured out a fight had just gone on.

"We'll my crew best be off" Linc said nodding his head towards everybody, "I'll see you at home Ryan."

Ryan nodded his head, and stood in the little circle of silence.

"Yeah, we'll I've gotta have a doctor look at my hand…" Darrell muttered.

"I'll go with you man." Jake said as he turned to follow Darrell, but then he remembered Sam and turned around to look at her.

"Go ahead Jake, we can talk later, plus Ryan can give me a ride home." Sam said sending him a small smile.

He nodded before giving Ryan an '_I'll kill you if anything happens'_ look and then followed after Darrell.

"Come on girls, let's go home," Ryan said as he lead them to his car.

Sam sat in the back, just staring out the window in silence. Sam sighed as they rolled over Rived Bend. "Thanks for the ride Ryan, I'll see you tomorrow at school" Sam said smiling at him, before giving him a small hug, "I'll call you later Jen!" Sam said smiling at her friend, before closing the door behind her.

Ace neighed towards Sam as she passed by his corral.

"Ready for a ride baby?" asked Sam as she cooed at him. She smiled as his head bobbled at her. She just had to get out and ride for a little while to clear her head. "Ready to go baby?" asked Sam as she mounted herself up onto Ace.

She lead him off to a slow lope, and then his gaint went into a sloppy trot. "Ace!" she scolded, as she sent him back into a lope. She lead him to a watering whole, before dismounting and laying down on her back. She rolled up her shirt to above her belly button, and laid in the sun for about and hour. She was so relaxed, she groaned when a vibration came from the back of her jeans.

She sighed as she sat up and got her phone out, "Hello?" she asked laying back down.

"Where are you?" came Jake's voice.

"Umm…" Sam thought for a minute to when he got mad at her for riding out without telling anybody. "Umm I'm at the barn."

"You're a bad liar Brat" Jake's voice said.

"I am not!" Sam shouted in her defense.

"Then why am I looking at you right now laying down sunbathing by the lake?" asked Jake as he finally came into view.

Sam turned and glared at him, closing her phone, "That was an awfully mean trick Jake Ely!" Sam muttered, as she lay back down.

Jake came and sat beside her. "Yeah well you didn't have to lie about it you know." Jake said giving her a glare.

"Yeah, says the one who exploded on me because I was out riding without permission!" Sam said as she covered her eyes from the sun. "Why are you out here anyways?" asked Sam peaking threw her hands to look at him.

"Figured you'd be here," Jake said, "Especially since Ace was gone, and you weren't at your house."

"Oh, well why are you here?" she asked.

Jake looked at her, "Figured we better finish our talk."

Sam nodded her head from the ground.

"Jen told me what you've told her the last couple weeks." Jake said suddenly.

Sam sat up looking at him, "What did Jen tell you?" asked Sam.

"Just some stuff…" Jake muttered.

Sam rolled her eyes, and rolled onto her back, still listening to what Jake had to say.

"Well I was just wonderin' what you might wanna do…" Jake said, when Sam didn't comment he continued, "If you wanna date, or just be friends…"

"Jake I already told you how I felt," Sam's muffled voice replied.

"You know it's gonna be a challenge though" Jake said, warning her, "I mean with us dating and all."

Sam rolled over and smiled at him, "You know I'm always up for a challenge." Sam said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Jake laughed, "Well we better get going, it's already getting close to dark." Jake said standing up, and offering Sam a hand.

Sam groaned, but never the less took his hand, and let him help her up. She whistled for Ace.

He trotted right into her, "Jesus Ace, trample me why don't you." Sam complained, as she mounted him.

Jake just laughed at her. "He wouldn't be able to do that if you weren't so small!" Jake said.

"Hey!" Sam said defending herself. "Ace and me get along just fine, if Ace was any bigger, I'd probably have to use a ladder to get on."

"Yeah I guess there is an advantage to being tall." Jake said boasting his ego.

"Oh god, you're starting to sound like Darrell with his ego!" Sam muttered, "Oh yeah how is Darrell?"

"Oh he's fine, nothing broken," Jake commented, "Except maybe his ego, he's upset that he actually realized he has a soft spot for you." Jake muttered.

"Ahh" Sam said nodding her head. They were about to head their separate ways, when Sam realized she didn't exactly know what they were. "Wait Jake!"

Jake stopped and turned around.

"What does this make us?" asked Sam innocently.

"Well whatever it wants you to mean" Jake said, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Only if you want it." Sam said, giving him the chance to turn her down.

"Sure, I want to what about you?" asked Jake, as he turned a light shade of red. Jake never was good about expressing his feelings.

"Sure" Sam said, "We'll I'll see you tomorrow then." Sam said giving a small wave, and smile, before sending Ace towards the house.

Jake smiled before he too returned home.

Sam's heart was beating fast, when she was riding home. Jake Ely, her best friend and her were dating…boyfriend and girlfriend…Sam couldn't keep the smile off her face while doing her chores when she had gotten home.

"Sam!" Bryanna welcomed as she entered the house.

"Hey mom," Sam asked. Sam had started calling Bryanna mom, since they had grown so close, plus it was the closest thing she had to one.

"Yes sweetheart?" Bryanna asked, as she washed the fruit in the sink.

"I was wondering," Sam said, while setting the table for the two of them, "What would you think, if I told you Jake and I were dating?"

Bryanna stopped what she was doing, and turned around to reveal her pregnant stomach. "What would I say?" she asked.

Sam nodded her head innocently.

Bryanna smiled, "I wouldn't say anything, that's no shock for me." She said turning back to the sink.

Sam smiled and started to breath evenly again. "So you wouldn't be mad?"

"No sweetheart." Bryanna said smiling at her, "Now your father, that's another story, but I'm happy, besides, it's about time!"

Sam laughed, "What are you talking about, it's about time?"

"You two are meant for each other," Bryanna explained, "Ever since you two came to the BLM adoption center, I saw it, and I didn't even know you. But then when your father and I got serious, everybody told me that you two were made for each other, but you just haven't figured it out yet."

Sam looked at her with shock all over her face. She smiled, and rolled her eyes as she continued to set the table.

"Okay dinners ready!" Bryanna said as she placed their plates on the table.

The two sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Okay now you have to tell every second of what happened with you and Jake!" Bryanna said giggling like a little girl. "But first, you'll have to explain to me why the principle thinks you're a trouble maker!"

Sam smiled and went on the explain the whole thing to Bryanna. By the time the two were done talking, it was well passed 10.

Bryanna smiled at Sam as she grabbed the plates, and prepared to clean them. "Well you better head on up to bed, tomorrows going to be a big day."

"Why?" asked Sam as she grabbed a cookie.

"Well first off, your Gram, Father, and the rest of the cowboys are coming home. Then you'll have to explain the whole school story to your Gram and Dad," Bryanna started to explain, "Then you'll have to tell your father about the whole Jake thing…And who knows how that will go."

Sam groaned, "Goodnight mom." She muttered giving her a kiss on the cheek, before heading upstairs.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She faintly heard Bryanna say from the kitchen.

Sam climbed into her bed that night, feeling like she was on a cloud. Jake was in her mind, and she couldn't get him off her mind. She could picture every single detail about him. She sighed rolling over, it was weird to think that Jake was her boyfriend…Jake…Sam smiled, "Jake" she whispered to nobody but herself.

Finally realizing sleep was going to take over her, she rolled over onto her side, and fell asleep. Her last thought, '_tomorrow sure is going to be one interesting day…" _

End ch 8

**HEllo again! how was it? Good bad, semi good? review please!**

**ch 9 will probebly not be psted till tuesday...cause i've got volleyball all day tommorow and have homework i havn't done! so monday is the only day too write...so probebly tuesday! **

**review please!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	9. Changing of the Subject

**Hello guys! i know im shocked, i didn't think i was going to update! but then the ideas just came to me and i couldn't stop...and well you can guess suddenly it was fineshed, and i was like what the hay ud!**

**LOL well i'm happy all you liked 8! well hope you enjoy 9!**

Ch 9-Changing of the subject-

Sam groaned as her alarm clock started beeping. "I don't wanna get up!" Sam grumbled as she tried to swat it. She turned back over and was about to be fully asleep, when a banging came from downstairs.

"What the heck?" Sam asked fully sitting up. She stayed silent for a moment until she heard the banging again. Sam threw the covers off of her, and crept out into the hall way.

Bryanna had already gone to work, and nobody else was around.

Sam sucked in a breath, as she crept down into the kitchen. Blaze sat there looking at the door with curiosity. The curtains were still drawn, so Sam had no way of seeing who it was.

'Bang Bang' the door jiggled a little.

Sam jumped back with a start. Sighing she walked towards the door. "Who is it?" she asked loudly.

"Me Brat, now open the stupid door!" Jakes voice said.

Sam sighed in relief as she opened the door. "Hey Jake," she grumbled as she grabbed an apple, sticking it in her mouth, and going towards the fridge for some milk.

"My mom sent me over here, to make sure you got up…" Jake said looking Sam up in down.

She turned and looked into the fridge to busy herself. She felt the blush heating her face. She was in short and I mean short girl boxers, with a spaghetti strap halter top on that barley covered her stomach. '_What can I say, I like to be comfortable.' _She said smirking as she realized Jake was checking her out.

"Bryanna called my mom and asked if we could call over to make sure you were up, but me knowing you," Jake explained, "Knew that the phone wouldn't wake you up."

Sam smiled at him as she sat down at the table. "Yeah well right before I heard the banging on the door, I was about to go back to sleep."

Jake smirked, and Sam wanted to slap herself, as she just gave another bust to his ego.

"Well I have to go get ready…" Sam said as she started up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be down here." He muttered up after her.

Sam closed her door, and wanted to scream. Jake always had some kind of spell on her, and right now it was making her knees melt. She shook her head, and then walked to her closet. Finally deciding on a jean skirt, that was probably a little to short for school, and a pink polo. She brushed her hair, and pulled it up into a pony tail, with a few single strands hanging down.

"God do I need some music in here…" she grumbled, as she turned on the radio. Laffy Taffy was blaring on her stereo, so loud that she hadn't heard Jake banging on her door.

"Damit Sam open your stupid door!" he was yelling.

Sam still oblivious to the fact, continued to pull all of her books into her book bag. She was dressed, had hair and teeth brushed, makeup on, homework all done.

"SAM!" Jake yelled.

Sam turned towards the door, and went to open it. She smiled as she saw Jake there, and the fact that his mouth was hanging open. She looked at him innocently, "Yes darling?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

Jake shook his head and sent her a glare, "Just because we started dating, doesn't mean that you can get off easier" Jake grumbled as he looked at his watch.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, to retrieve her book bag. Sam walked towards the door and stopped, so she was an inch away from his lips, "And just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean that I'll stop." Whispered Sam, and with that she turned and walked down the stairs.

Jake looked stunned for a moment, and then followed after her. He came down to the kitchen to see her looking at something outside. "What are you looking at?" he asked as he came next to her and looked out the window.

"Is there somebody else in your car?" asked Sam looking more closely.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck with discomfort. "Umm yeah as a matter of fact there is…" Jake said, as he let her out the door.

Sam walked closer to the car. "Who is it?" she asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Samantha!" Rachel Slocum voice floated through the air.

Sam stopped and turned to look at Jake. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Jake gave her a small smile. "My mom made me I swear!" he muttered, looking at her with puppy eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes, not giving him the satisfaction to know that she forgave him. "This is going to be an interesting ride." Sam muttered as Jake open the door for her, and she jumped in.

Sam kept dozing off in the car, but then Jake would hit a pothole, which sent her head up and down, causing her to wake up, and hear Rachel talking about some thing her daddy got her. Finally realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep, Sam took out her cell phone and started texting people.

To Jen:

OMG you will never guess who I'm in the car with!

To Sam

WHO? Jake?

Jen-

Yeah Jake my 'amazing boyfriend' but none other than Rachel Slocum herself!

Sam

NOWAY! Is Jake stupid or something?

Jen-

God knows with him…it's just I mean we just started dating, and Rachel is just trying to mess with it!

Sam

Oh baby, don't worry about it! Hey I see your car coming into the parking lot c u in a few! Love xoxo

Sam sighed as she got out of the car. Rachel was busy thanking Jake,

Sam wanted to punch the girl. She was so busy thinking of hitting Rachel she jumped when Jake came up behind her.

"Somebody looks jealous!" Jake whispered teasingly in her ear.

Sam turned and pushed him away, "Don't think teasing me is gonna help you get out of this Jake Ely!" Sam said folding her arms across her chest.

Jake groaned, "Come on Sam, my mom said I had to go pick her up and take her to school, and then go pick up you!" Jake explained, "Plus, you know she doesn't mean anything to me!" Jake said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Sam knees practically melted right there and then. Their first kiss…Sam smiled as she kissed im harder.

"Wait!" Sam said pushing him back and glaring at him, "Your trying to change the subject!"

Jake smirked, "And it worked didn't it!" Jake muttered as he pulled her closer, and kissed her harder.

Sam couldn't explain the feeling she go when she kissed Jake. It was something so hard to explain, I just felt right…

"Hey Sa-" Jen yelled but stopped when she saw that Sam was preoccupied.

Sam pulled away and turned to her friend. "Hey Jen!" Sam said smiling at her, as she pulled away from Jake's grasp. She started walking towards her, "And your not off the hook yet either!" Sam said turning to glare at him.

Jake just smirked at her, and then turned to talk to Darrell and the boys who came up cheering.

Sam sighed as she and Jen walked towards school.

"You two are so cute!" Jen gushed, "God I want a boyfriend as hot as him…You do know he's the 2nd hottest boy in our school, according to Rachel Slocum's list in the girls bathroom. But don't worry he's right behind Ryan…but Rachel didn't want Ryan, originally Jake was number one, but the other girls said Ryan was hotter." Jen explained.

"Tell me again, why whatever Rachel says goes?" asked Sam as she opened her lock to put 2 books away.

"Because," Jen explain grabbing two books, "Rachel's pretty, popular, and hot from what Trevor says." Jen explained rolling her eyes, "Anyways though Ryan, Keith, Michael, Tommy, and Ben want me to tell you that their having a bonfire on Friday, and want you, me, Taylor, and Madison to come."

Sam sighed closing her locker shut, "I want too, but I'll have to see, my dads coming home today, and he hasn't heard about all the school stuff."

Jen flinched, "Yeah well, if your not going I'm defiantly not going!" Jen muttered closing her locker. "Besides, the boys only wanted you and Madison to come, because they think your hot…but now." Jen muttered, as she looked at the boys across the hall, who were staring at Sam's butt, "They seem to be even more into you now that your off the market."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Guys weren't ever into me, and they are not." Sam said but turned to see 4 seniors checking her out from across the hall. Sam grabbed Jen's hand and walked the opposite way, "No way were they just checking me out!" Sam groaned.

Jen laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure Jake will know what to do!" Jen said smiling as a mischievous glint filled her eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes, "This is retarded," Sam muttered, as Taylor Thomas winked at her, "I don't want these boys attention!"

Jen laughed again, "Oh calm down Sam, they'll be done by tomorrow." Jen said getting her homework out.

Sam looked at her with curiosity, "What do you mean? Why will they be done by tomorrow?"

Jen looked as her and smiled, "Jake."

Sam eyes widened, as realization came over her. Jake was protective as it was, but now with her being his girlfriend! '_Jesus what have I gotten myself into?' _Sam asked herself, as the bell rang.

By lunch, Sam wanted to throw herself off a cliff. About half the male population at school had hit on her just within her 4 morning classes.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous!" Sam said as she sat down for lunch with the 3 other girls. "I don't want all this attention!"

Jen, Taylor, and Madison laughed.

"Quick Madison flash them!" Sam said, desperate for anything to happen rather than have all the boys staring at her.

Darrell interrupted them by squeezing in next to them. "Hey Sammy girl, and you guys." Darrell said looking at the rest with disgust, well actually only Madison, something had happened between them a while ago, and apparently it didn't end well.

"What do you want Darrell?" asked Sam looking at him, as she ate her yogurt.

"Just thought I'd let you know, Jake already beat up 4 guys for casting bets on who could get you in bed first!" Darrell said laughing.

Sam flushed as the other laughed.

"He's with the other guys in the office right now for fighting in the hall way." Darrel explained. "See he heard somebody say that about you and he started fighting, well then other boys joined in, and Nathan, Lucas, Tim, and Trevor joined in to help Jake…Well then they got caught."

Sam had a smile on her face; even his name brought a smile to her face.

Jen looked at Darrell, "And where were you when all of this was going on?"

Darrell looked at her, "Actually I was already in the office for throwing a paper air plane at the sub's butt in Math."

Sam laughed, while Jen rolled her eyes.

"How low will you maturity level go?" grumbled Jen.

Darrell pretended to be offended, "Well excuse me little miss smarty pants, excuse me if I'm not in all honor for genius geeks like you!" Darrell yelled.

"Oh I think it's quite sad that a sophomore is in higher classes then you, and about being a geek!" Jen ranted.

Sam felt somebody slide an arm around her. She turned and saw Jake, he sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Jake whispered in her ear.

The feeling of his warm breath on her neck, sent goose bumps all up and down her body. "Darrell, but Jen brought it on to herself." Sam explained as she turned to smile at him.

And for the rest of lunch, Sam and Jake sat there lost in their own conversation, while Darrell and Jen fought, and the rest of the world…well who cares what they were doing.

end ch 9

**HEllo again! So how was it? please tell me and please review!**

**ch 10 should be up tommorow or tuesday idk really but i have a good feeling about tommorow! but no promises**

**anyways i hope you enjoyed 9! please review! it gives me insperation! really! lol **

**thanks for reading my story!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	10. Talking and Fights

**Hello guys! i'm happy all of you loved ch 9 so much! **

**Well here's 10, there's a small fight, and lots of talks, so i hope you all enjoy it!**

Ch 10 –Talking and Fights

By the time school was over, Sam was ready to go home and see her dad. She had missed him so much over the past week. She and Jen had just met at her lockers, and Jen was complaining about Darrell.

"I think you like Darrell!" Sam interrupted her.

Jen slammed her locker shut. "What did you just say Samantha Ann Foster?"

"I think you like Darrell…" Sam said closing her locker as well.

Jen looked at her with disbelief written all over her face. "Sam are you sick or something? Darrell is the most…I don't even have words to explain what Darrell is!" Jen hissed.

Sam smiled at her friend, "Okay I'm sorry…forget I mentioned it at all!" Sam muttered as they made their way out into the parking lot.

Jen smiled hooking arms with Sam. "Oh you know I'm not mad at you Sam, maybe I do like Darrell…But it wouldn't matter even if I did, he doesn't like me."

Sam turned and gave a small smile, "Well it's his lose Jen, you're way better than any other girl!"

Jen smiled, "Thanks Sam," she muttered as the two stopped at Jake's car. "Isn't your dad coming home today?"

Sam squealed, "Yes! I can't wait to see him!"

Jen laughed, "You're such a daddy's girl! But don't worry it's cute."

Sam rolled her eyes, as she sat in the back of Jake's truck.

"You look tired" Jen commented, as the two laid back and closed their eyes.

"I got like 4 hours of sleep last night" Sam muttered, as she closed her eyes. "I kept waking up."

"That sucks." Jen commented.

"Where do you think Jake is?" asked Sam finally sitting up about 20 minutes later.

"I don't know," Sam muttered looking around the now almost empty parking lot. "Who knows with Jake."

Jen sighed jumping out of the back of the truck. "Come on let's go inside, he's probably in the office."

Sam nodded her head, following Jen back into the school.

"Well what are you two lovely ladies still doin' here?" asked a voice to the side of them.

Sam and Jen turned to See Ryan Slocum.

"Hey Ryan, what are you still doing here?" asked Sam walking over to the door way he was standing in.

"Waiting for detention to let out," Ryan muttered indicating to the other boys who were in there.

"Ah Ryan's been a bad boy" Sam joked. "What'd you do this time?"

"I helped rash the room where a sub was." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders innocently.

Sam laughed, while Jen gave him a disappointed look.

"That is so rude especially to a sub Ryan!" Jen ranted, "We're suppose to be representing our school!"

"Calm down Jen!" Sam laughed, "He didn't light the school on fire."

Jen turned to glare at Sam, "Whoa! Sorry I was just trying to stick up for a friend!"

"Sam!" a voice yelled down the hall.

Sam turned and saw Jake walking towards her. "Hey!" Sam said giving him a quick kiss.

Jen noticed the glare that Ryan cast at Jake as he put his arm around her.

"Ready to go?" asked Jake.

Sam smiled up at him, "Yeah, bye Jen, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Ryan!" Sam said giving the two a small hug.

"What have you got against Sam and Jake?" asked Jen turning on Ryan as Sam and Jake were out of ear shot.

"I don't have anything against them!" Ryan muttered kicking the side of the door.

"Than why anytime you see them together you give Jake a mean glare?" asked Jen. "Stop walking away from me!" Jen demanded as he made his way outside. "Don't you have detention?"

"Look Jen, I know you're this little goody school girl, but I'm not like you! And yes I have detention, but who gives a shit!" Ryan said turning on her.

"Ryan what the hell is wrong with you?" Jen yelled loudly as they entered the parking lot.

Sam and Jake who had been making out by his car stopped.

"None of your business Jen! Just stay out of it!" Ryan yelled.

"I haven't done anything to you except ask you a question!" Jen screamed back at him.

"Look Jen, I've got some shit goin on in my house, and I don't want you or anybody else involved in it!" Ryan yelled.

Sam held Jake back as he was about to walk over to Ryan.

"Jake leave them alone, they're just fighting." Sam muttered to him, as she watched two of her friend fighting.

"Are you kidding me Ryan!" Jen yelled, "You can't even tell your own friends? That really shows how close we are!"

"Whatever Jen" Ryan muttered, before getting in his car and driving away.

Jen rolled her eyes, and sat down on the side walk with her head down.

Sam sighed, "Um Jake, I can get a ride home, I'm gonna stay with Jen." Sam muttered turning towards Jake.

Jake groaned pulling her closer. "But Sam!" Jake whined.

Sam hit him playfully, "Jake Ely!" she scolded, "Plus, the more time were away from each other, the more fun we have when we see each other again…" She leaned up to give him a kiss but stopped where there lips were less than a centimeter away. "See ya tomorrow cowboy!" she said teasingly before turning and walking over to Jen.

She smiled when she heard Jake groan. She knew it was mean to be a tease towards him, but she just couldn't help it.

Jake honked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam walked over towards Jen as she sat on the sidewalk. "Hey hottie!" she joked as she sat down next to her.

Jen smiled slightly, as she noticed it was Sam.

"Oh come on Jen!" Sam muttered trying to cheer her up, "The Jennifer Marie Kenworthy I know would never let a boy who yelled at her get her down!"

Jen sighed, "Yeah but those other boys aren't Ryan Slocum."

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes, 'Now Jen…" Sam started, "Ryan…he's just mad and you know his family…he just needs some time to think, and when he does he'll…hopefully apologize."

Jen sighed as the two stood up, "Oh Samantha Ann!"

"Ahh so now were back to Samantha Ann?" asked Sam jokingly, "Just a few hours ago weren't we at Samantha Ann Foster?"

Jen hit her lightly, "Come on my mom can give you a lift home." Jen said as they headed towards her mothers car.

By the time Sam got home, she didn't even have time to change cloths before she had to do her chores. "Sorry baby," Sam muttered to Ace, as she gave him a kiss, "But I've got to finish my chores before Dad gets home!" Sam gave Ace one last kiss, before heading towards the barn.

After cleaning out all the stalls, she quickly filled up all the water buckets, and headed towards the chicken coop. After collecting all the eggs, she ran inside to open all the curtains. Running upstairs to change into pink sweatpants, and a white tube top, Sam headed outside to let Ace run around.

"Ready to go for a little exercise baby?" asked Sam as she put on his bridal. "Hmm it looks like it might rain, so how about we just hang in the arena?" Sam decided to ride bare back, so she had to practically take a running jump to get onto his back.

She led him into the arena, letting Ace just fool around for a little while, before pushing him into a canter. "Good boy Ace!' Sam gushed, as she pushed him over the jumps.

Sam was so busy cantering him around she didn't notice Jake pull up in his truck.

"Hey Brat!" he yelled as he sat on the fence.

"Hey yourself." Sam muttered as she pulled ace to a stop next to him.

"You look good riding him, he seems to be getting better jumping." Jake commented as he pat Ace lightly.

Sam laughed lightly. "Yeah only when he wants to, normally he'll just swerve around them." She muttered as she easily swung down. "Plus, he's being good today, because he knows Dad's coming home today." She muttered giving his star a quick kiss.

Jake rolled his eyes at her. "You do know he doesn't understand one word your saying."

Sam sighed at him as he walked along side her as she went to put him back in the pasture. "Do you know you've told me that since I was what like seven?" Sam said as she put Ace in the pasture. She then turned to Jake, and leaned herself against his legs, as he sat on the fence. "And I haven't listened to a single word you've said."

Jake smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Yeah that's the part of you that attracts me!" Jake said sarcastically.

Sam laughed, "What can I say, I'm a very attractive girl!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Great now your getting an ego!" he muttered.

"What can I say, you're rubbing off on me!" Sam muttered.

Jake gave her a look, and Sam shut up.

"So," she said turning to lean back on Ace, "Jen likes both Darrell and Ryan!"

Jakes face turned from a smile to a frown. "Darrell and Ryan?"

Sam nodded her head.

"Okay first off Darrell isn't interested in any sophomore, except maybe you, but he just likes you as a friend, and second, Ryan is a Slocum." Jake said, "Your not encouraging her to date them are you?"

Sam sighed, "Look Jake, I know it sounds wrong, but Jen's my friend, and if she likes somebody, I have to respect that!"

Jake jumped off the fence and towered over her. "Sam they're both bad news, I can't believe you would let your friend get hurt by them!" Jake yelled.

Sam stepped back a couple feet in shock. _Why was Jake getting so mad about this_? she wondered. "Why are you yelling?"

"What do you mean why am I yelling?" he yelled. "You're letting your friend get hurt!"

Sam didn't want to fight with him, and she didn't know why he was getting so mad. Sam just turned and walked towards the house, slamming the door behind her.

Jake sighed as he leaned against her front door. '_Why'd you do that Jake? Damit' you just started dating her, and already you just yelled at her!' _he scolded himself. "Sam!" he said to the closed door, "Come on open the door! I'm sorry…please just open the door!"

The door opened, revealing a very pissed off Sam. "What?"

"Look," Jake said sighing, "I'm sorry that I yelled, I don't know why I did…It's just that you don't know Darrell like I know him…" he explained, "And Ryan…I don't know but he obviously likes you, and that makes me mad thinking of somebody else possibly liking you." He said looking down at the ground.

Sam smiled, before standing on her tip toes and giving him a sweet kiss. "Next time just don't get all jealous, and tell me instead of yelling at me!" Sam muttered, before pulling him inside the house for a little private make out time before Dad, Gram, Bryanna, and the other cowboys got home.

End ch 10

**Well there it is ch 10! i know it's a little shorter than the others, but i had to end it there!**

**Well please review and tell me if u liked it or hated it! can't wait!**

**ch 11 probbely wont be out till wednesday! k? well please review! **

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	11. Taking it Slowly

**HEllo guys! i know i ud cause i was sick today and had to get tested for strep throat! Yeah i don't have it! thank god!**

**Anyways so obviously i had some time to write! And i know it's shorter than all the others...**

**But it has to be this way for the others!**

**So hope you enjoy!**

Ch 11 –Taking it slowly-

It turns out Sam and Jake didn't make out at all when Sam pulled him into the house. They were about to when Sam realized what she was doing.

"Wait Jake…" Sam muttered, pushing him back a little, "We can't…do this so fast."

Jake sighed, "I know, you're right" he muttered, "We should just take it slowly…"

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah…" she said a little out of breath. Why was she feeling this way? She shouldn't like him this much so fast… Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "One sec…" Sam said jumping off the couch and running up stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam" came Ryan's voice.

"Oh hey Ryan!" Sam said into the phone.

"Yeah…Umm could you possibly meet me in like 10 minutes, right after dusk?" he asked, his voice sounded shaky, and Sam had to wonder what's wrong.

"Um sure…but what's wrong Ryan? Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'll explain it all there…Look Sam I got to go…I'll see you in a minute." Ryan said.

It sounded like somebody was coming up the stairs to Sam. "Okay bye." Sam muttered hanging up the phone.

She went over to her door and looked down the hall way, just in time to see her parents door close. Sam rushed down stairs, almost running into Dallas.

"Whoa there little cowgirl, haven't seen you in a while, how's the farm been without us?" he asked, as he gave her a hug.

"Trust me, not as good without you guys here!" Sam laughed. "Um where's my dad?" asked Sam looking around.

"Oh he and Bryanna went up stairs, she looked upset about something…" Dallas explained.

Sam sighed, "Oh okay, where'd Jake go?"

"He had to go home, he said he would see you tomorrow." Dallas muttered, as he walked out into the ranch yard.

"You know what Dall, I think I'm going to go for a ride…Give Ace a little exercise…" Sam said as she brought Ace out of the pasture for yet another ride.

"You want me to tell your dad for ya?" he asked as she swung herself into the saddle.

"Thanks Dall, I'll be back in an hour!" Sam said giving him a small smile, before letting Ace out into an easy lope. For some reason, Sam had a bad feeling when it came to this talk with Ryan. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was defiantly wrong.

Ace sensing her uneasiness side stepped, almost causing Sam to fall.

"It's all right baby, just a feeling" Sam whispered to him, sending him on a way.

Sam arrived a few minutes later, noticing that Ryan was already there. Jumping down off Ace, Sam easily ground tied him, and walked over to Ryan who was sitting on a rock.

"What's goin' on buddy?" asked Sam as she sat next to him.

Ryan turned to look at her. "Sam I need your help."

Sam looked at him, and began to get nervous again. "Ryan's what's going on?"

Ryan sighed, and stood pacing around.

"Ryan just tell me!" Sam insisted, getting sick of him walking back and forth.

"Look," He said turning to stare her in the eyes. "My dad…he's trying…he's trying too…"

"Ryan!" Sam said standing up and gently grabbing his hands. "Whatever's going on just tell me…Now what's your father trying to do?"

Ryan sighed, "My dad's trying to capture your horse!"

Sam jumped up. "What?"

"I know," Ryan explained, "I didn't find out until I got home from school today! He was talking with Flick…"

"Flick?" Sam interrupted him. "Isn't that guy suppose to be in jail? I mean he practically tried to kill me!"

"He never had to go to jail," Ryan continued, "Anyways, I heard him and my dad talking about that horse of yours, they were saying something like they're gonna get him this time."

Sam was having a hard time trying to breath. The Phantom was everything to her, if something happened to him she'd…'_Stop it Sam don't think like that…Blackie's going to be fine…He is fine, he's probably safe and sound right now with his herd!' _she told herself. "Ryan were they still at the ranch when you left?"

"Yeah, my dad has to leave today for a couple days, he's going to like Kenford or something like that," Ryan muttered, "I didn't know what to do when I heard what they said, so I just ran to my room and called you…And I guess now we're here trying to figure out what were going to do about this."

Sam sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do?"

Ryan looked at her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Sam…I wish I could say anything to make it all better…" He said looking at her.

Sam nodded her head, "Nah it's okay Ryan…"

"Look," he said lifting her chin so she was looking him straight in the eye. "I promise you I'll help you as much as I can to get my dad off your horse's back."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Ryan."

"No problem Sam," He said smiling at her, "Look you better get home, it's getting kind of late…I promise I'll call you the minute I hear anything!"

Sam nodded, giving him a quick hug, "I'll see you tomorrow Ryan."

Ryan nodded, before walking towards his car.

Sam sighed as she remounted Ace. '_Great as if things couldn't be worse enough, now I have to worry about Slocum finding the Phantom.' _She thought.

By the time Sam got home, everybody was ready for dinner.

"Daddy!" Sam squealed as she ran into the house. She ran and gave him a hug as though she'd never see him again.

"Aww I missed you too baby doll." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Tell me how the trip was!" Sam said as she sat down in the kitchen chair.

Dad smiled sitting down across from her. "I will, but first tell me about this Jake Ely and you thing, I've been hearing so much about…"

Sam turned to look at Bryanna, who looked just as shocked as Sam. "How did you…how did you know?" asked Sam.

"This is a small town Sam…I heard it from Clara." Dad explained looking at her with amusement.

Sam smiled at him, and began to explain the whole story.

That night, Sam lay in her bed thinking about what everybody had told her, and what would happen in the future. What's going to happen with the Phantom…Jake…Her family…And a new baby brother on the way…and her friends…Sam sighed, she didn't know what was going to happen with anything…and to tell you the truth, that scared her, a lot…

End ch11

**Hey guys! Okay now...how did you like it? I realzied last time i had Jake a little out of character, and i kinda wanna put them back in character...**

**Anways ch 12 is due thursday or maybe even tommorow who knows...**

**NExt ch just wanna give u guys a heads up...I'm going into the begining of Sam's jr year...Don't worry you'll still get everything that happened, they're going to be lots of flashbacks so don't worry...this is just gotta happen for everything else to take place you know? Anyways i hope you guys don't mind it'll be out sometime soon promise!**

**please review...and thanks to all the reviewrs from last ch!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	12. Flashbacks

**Hey guys! i'm so happy that i got this chapter out today! the idea's just came to me and soon enough it is fineshed! so i was like why not post it! it's done! LOL so i hope you guys enjoy it!**

Ch 12 –Flashbacks-

-Sam's POV-

It had almost been a year since I had fallen asleep that late August night. A lot had changed since then, for starters, I was just starting my Junior year of High school, and for me, life couldn't have gotten better. Well I guess I should start from the beginning.

Bryanna and Dad? Yeah they're doing great! Bryanna had the baby on January 5th, wow that was a busy day.

-Flashback-

_Sam was running in and out of the barn in a hurry. She, Jen, Ryan, and Jake had just gotten back from school, and Sam had to do all of her chores, before Dad got home. _

"_SAM!" Bryanna yelled from inside the house. _

"_One minute mom!" Sam yelled, as she saw Dad riding in with the other cowboys. She quickly put her saddle on the rack. _

"_SAM NOW!" Bryanna yelled. _

_Sam sighed and walked towards the house, quickly saying hi to her father as they undid the tack. "Yeah Bryanna?" asked Sam as she walked into the house. _

_Bryanna was on the floor, clutching her stomach. _

"_Oh my god mom are you okay?" asked Sam as she ran to her side. _

"_Quick go get your father, I'm in labor!" she managed to wheeze out. _

_Sam ran outside, "DAD!" she yelled from the porch. _

"_Sam what is wrong, you don't need to yell!" he said turning to her from talking to Dallas. _

"_Mom's in labor!" she yelled. And for the first time Sam had never seen her father so scared, as he dropped his saddle on the ground, and ran towards the house. _

_-End Flashback- _

His names James Matt Foster, and he is the most adorable kid ever. I am very happy to report, that the first name to come out of this adorable kids mouth was mine! Yes your very own Samantha Foster! He's going to turn 1 in about 4 months.

Oh yeah and nobody can forget about Jen, Madison, Taylor, Ryan, and the rest of my friends. Yeah we're doing pretty good. Ryan, and Jen never dated, like everybody thought they both went there separate ways, they're still kinda friends. Well Madison is on and off with boys as usual, and Taylor, well let's just say that she doesn't want a boyfriend for a very long time. Ryan…well he's probably gotten crazier since they were younger. Now we all go out and party every weekend.

Well by now, I'm sure you wanna know about Jake…Yeah we're just friends. It was by his choice. He went off to college, and decided that it wouldn't be good if we dated, while he's away. We talk as much as we can, obviously I'm still in love with him…but it's for the better that we're not dating, and I know that. I can still remember exactly what he said to me that day we broke up.

-Flashback-

_Sam had a bad feeling about today. Already the sky was gray, and it had that dreary look about. Ace had bucked her off 5 times already this morning, James had decided to stay up all night crying, and to top it off, Jake wanted to meet her an hour ago at the pond, and Sam was running late._

"_Come on Ace, please, just get me there, and I promise you can do whatever to me when you get back!" Sam whispered to him. _

_Ace must have sensed that it was important, because Sam was there within 10 minutes, while it usually took 20. _

"_Hey Babe," Sam said getting off of Ace, and giving him a quick kiss, "I had to finish my chores, and Ace didn't want to come today…What's wrong?" asked Sam as she saw the look on his face. _

"_Sam we need to talk…" Jake said sighing as he led her to a rock to sit on. _

_Sam sighed already knowing what this was about, '_As if this day couldn't get any worse' _Sam thought to herself. _

"_You know I'm going off to college in less than a week…" Jake explained. _

_Sam sighed, he was going back to his use of no words. "Jake just get on with it." Sam snapped. _

"_Well Jesus Sam, sorry if I want to be nice about it." Jake muttered._

"_Yeah like this is going to be nice at all Jake!" Sam sneered at him. _

_Jake sighed, placing his hand on her leg, Sam pulled her leg out of his grasp crossing her arms. "Look I know this is hard for you, but it's just as hard for me as it is for you…" Jake explained, "I just think me going to college with us dating, isn't a good idea…I mean if anything happened there, or hear with you…" _

_Sam nodded her head, refusing to let him know she was hurt. "Jake I get what your saying…and I knew I was going to happen…I guess it's just different when it's actually happening." Sam muttered. _

_Jake gave her a smile before standing up and hugging her. "This doesn't mean I don't still love you Sam…" _

"_I know Jake" Sam sighed hugging him back. _

"_Well I'm leaving tomorrow for the airport with my mom and dad, but I wanted to say bye to you first…" Jake said. _

_Sam gave him a small smile, "I'll miss you so much!" Sam said giving him yet another hug. "Have fun off in college…" _

"_I'll miss you too brat!" Jake said giving her a small kiss on top her head. "Bye brat!" he said before mounting up on top of Witch. _

_Sam sighed as he rode out of sight. It was early morning when Sam got there, and it was late evening when Sam left that spot. It had been the exact spot they hooked up now where they broke up. _

_-End Flashback- _

Yeah Jake and I talk almost every other day while he's away at college. It's hard not seeing him everyday at school and on the weekends, like I'm use too, but I've gotten over it in a way.

Oh Yeah and don't forget about Blackie and Slocum! Mr. Slocum still hasn't made his move on getting Blackie yet, but I've been waiting, and keeping watch.

-End of Sam's POV back to normal-

"Sam!" yelled Jennifer Kenworthy from her red Honda. Her black hair had been cut off to a cute bob that framed her face just right. Yet her black glasses, in Sam's opinion still took away from Jen's face.

Samantha Foster sighed running a hand throw her auburn colored hair, that was now down to the middle of her back. She had developed over the past summer, and now was a 5'5 figure with a very nicely shaped and toned body. Her tan she had finally developed over the years, caused her green eyes to stand out more than when he was younger. All together, Sam looked like a beautiful young woman. "What Jen?" asked Sam as she rolled down the window of her gold SUV (girl from Aunt Sue, Bryanna, Dad, Gram, Dallas, Pepper, and Ross all pitched in to get her)

"Jesus Sam turn down the volume on your stereo so you can at least hear me!" Jen yelled over Grind With Me.

Sam rolled her eyes, but never the less turned down the music. "Now what's going on that you had to see me this very instant?" asked Sam.

"I want to know if you're going to Chases' party tonight…" Jen questioned, "So are you?"

"No…Jake's coming into town, and I'm off to pick him up." Sam explained, "But I might come by later in the night, Chase said it'll be going on for a while."

"Oh, cause Madison is going to some dinner thing with her parents, and Taylor said she can't until her brother comes in," Jen sighed, "Hey will you pick me up on the way to the party?"

Sam smiled, "Sure, but hey I've got to go or I won't be there in time to pick up Jake!" Sam muttered, "I'll call you when I'm on the way to your house! Love ya!" Sam yelled out the open window.

Sam loved her life right now. If somebody had told her a year ago she'd be the crazy party girl, but a sweet and caring girl, she probably would have laughed in their face. But now she in a way was. With Bryanna and Dad absorbed with the baby, not that it bothered Sam, they didn't really have time to do stuff with Sam. So Sam turned to her friends, and had so much fun over the last 5 months, that almost everybody now knew Sam and loved her to death.

"Oh I love this song!" Sam squealed as she blared Chris Brown's song Yo.

Sam had to admit, she was nervous to see Jake again. They had talked almost every other day, but still Sam hadn't seen him. She had promised to write him every day of what she had done, and he always nagged her for never doing it, but truth be told she had. She had written him every single day since he'd been gone, she hadn't left out a detail in the day, but every time she tried to mail it to him, she chickened out.

"Well let's see Jake…" Sam muttered to herself, as she walked into the airport, locking her car behind her.

She almost felt self consciences, but then didn't. She felt amazing in her jean mini skirt, and white polo shirt. It showed a little skin, on the top, but defiantly exposed her legs. The shirt was also tight, showing her body quite well. She just wasn't sure if Jake would like it as some of the boys like it here.

Sam decided to sit at a table, waiting for Jake. She was texting people, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Brat! Miss me much?" came Jake Ely's voice.

Sam smiled and ran throwing her arms around him, as he hugged her back.

"I take that as a yes." He said laughing as she stepped away.

"Oh Jake, I've missed you so much, I don't think you have any idea!" Sam said as she took his back pack, as he grabbed his other bags.

"Aw Brat, I'm flattered," He said smiling at her, "I guess I missed you too." He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. He couldn't help but look at her. She looked amazing this defiantly wasn't the Sam he left back at home 5 months ago.

"Like my new car?" asked Sam as she noticed his gawking stare. She just didn't realize that it was her he was staring at.

Jake seemed to snap out of his stare, and looked at the car. "Yeah defiantly, so what everybody chipped in and got it for you?"

"Yeah," Sam said smiling at him, before backing up out of her parking spot.

"It's weird seeing you driving now without being so bad!" he teased.

Sam turned and gave him a fake glare. "It might also be because I don't have you screaming at me every second, while I'm driving!"

Jake laughed.

"So," Sam said, "Did you suddenly get taller now with your new short hair?" asked Sam jokingly.

Jake's hair was shorter than she had ever seen it. It was one of those messy short cuts, but it made Jake look hotter than ever. He must have grown another 2 inches, but that was about it.

Jake looked at her, "What you don't like it?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"No silly!" Sam said laughing as she flicked her hair over her shoulders. "I actually like it better!"

Jake smiled at her from across the car. "Who's CD is this?" asked Jake as he looked at a white CD that had, _Love it or Hate it Sammy Girl? _Written on it.

Sam smiled at him, "Oh Darrell and his bands!" Sam muttered, then she looked at his shocked face, "He didn't tell you about it?" she asked surprised.

"No he did," Jake muttered, "I just didn't know the two of you still hung out so much." He said pointing to the picture of her and Darrell laughing at something behind the camera.

Sam smiled at the memory, "Yeah we've actually grown really close!" Sam muttered, "We're actually dating!"

"WHAT?" Jake yelled.

"Calm down Jake I was only kidding!" Sam laughed. "Look I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass the opportunity up, it was just too rare."

Jake still looked angry as they pulled in Three Pont Ranch. But as soon as he got inside and everybody was saying hi to one another, he seemed to calm down.

"Hey Sam, you coming to Chase's party tonight?" asked Nathan.

Jake looked at Sam in alarm. He still saw her as the cute little girl that had nothing to do with boys or parties, now she was going out and parting almost every night.

"You bet I'm there, all dressed for it!" Sam laughed as Nathan gave his nod of approval.

Ever since Jake had left Nathan, who was the 3rd oldest, had taken over Jake's old responsibility of watching over Sam. He was at least less protective and let her do what she wanted, but one thing he always did was take her home or make sure she got somewhere safe before he went home from a party.

"Ahh Sam it's so good to see you again!" Mrs. Ely said as she came in the front door. "I just saw Darrell, and he told me that you actually beat him and the other boys at poker last night!"

Sam blushed, as she remembered the game. She looked at Nathan, who looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

"I guess you could say that…" Sam muttered.

Jake already placed two and two together, he knew what kind of poker games Darrell had.

"Well Jake and I better get going, I promised Jen, I'd pick her up before the 'get together' at Chase's." Sam muttered to escape the tension.

"Oh yeah what are you doing at Chase's?" asked Nathan, pretending to not know.

"Oh he's having a movie night kinda thing…wanna come?" Sam asked smiling to herself, this was her and Nate's routine for getting him out of the house so he can come to the party.

"Yeah! Hey' I'll take Jake, and you go get Jen!" Nathan said.

Sam sighed as Nathan followed behind her in his blue truck. She blarred the music to relieve her stress. Having Jake back was bigger than she thought. It was great, just weird. '_Oh well,' _Sam thought as she dialed Jen's number.

"Hey girly, on your way?" came Jen's voice on the other end of the phone.

"You bet, I'll be there in 10!" Sam said before hanging up.

Sam pulled up 10 minutes later, with Nathan behind her. She honked her horn about 3 times, before Jen finally came out.

"Jesus Sam I was coming!" Jen complained, as she got into the car. "And you do know that Nathan Ely's following us right?"

"Yeah" Sam muttered as they made their way back down the road. "He has Jake in the car with him, so he just followed me to pick you up." Sam explained.

Jen smirked, "So what's it like with Jake here again?" asked Jen with curiosity.

Sam sighed, "Well it's great, but weird, cause you know he doesn't really know this party girl side of me…and he was so over protective of me, that it's a little weird," Sam confessed, "But I mean I guess I'll just have to get use to it."

Jen nodded her head, "Oh well, we're going to have so much fun tonight!"

Sam smiled, "Hell yeah!" she yelled, as they sang along to Ashlee Simpson's L.O.V.E song.

They pulled up to the house 10 minutes later.

"Ready for this?" asked Jen as the two grabbed their purses.

"Reader than I'll ever be." Sam said smiling at her. "Here goes nothing." Sam muttered to herself, as she, Jen, Jake, and Nathan entered the party.

End of Ch 12

**Well there it is Ch 12! do you love it hate it? I know some people might not like that i made Sam a bit of a party girl, but come on people she's growing up...And i promise she won't be doing it 24/7**

**This was just a ud chapter on what's been going on for the past year since Jake's been gone!**

**Well please review and i hope you enjoyed it!**

**ch 13 who knows tommorow or thursday!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	13. Party Time and Fights

**Hey guys! yeah i finally ud! and it should be well worth the wait! I got 1st place in my tournament and im all better and caught up with school work! hahah i feel special!**

**Anyways i would have ud yesterday, but my coputer'sinternet wasn't working! so here it is now hope u enjoy!**

Ch 13 -

Jen, Sam, Jake, and Nathan, all went their separate ways as they entered. Sam and Jen went out onto the back porch with the boys their age, while Nathan and Jake stayed in the house.

About three hours later is when Jake finally saw Darrell

"Jake man!" Darrell yelled, as he stumbled over towards him.

"Hey Darrell!" Jake said giving him a man hug.

"Where's Sammy girl? Have you seen her? She's looking quite nice!" Darrell slurred.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yeah Darrell I saw her."

"Bet you wish you didn't break up with her now!" Darrell tried to whisper in his ear, but he ended up just speaking normally.

Jake flushed a light pink. "Darrell we'll talk about it later," Jake muttered, "Maybe when you're actually sober."

Darrell gave him a big goofy smile, "Okay we'll let's go out back, they're about to do the bonfire." Darrell muttered, as he made it to the back porch, where he banged into Sam.

Sam steadied herself with the door, as Darrell put all of his weight onto Sam.

"Hey Sammy girl!" Darrell slurred.

Sam cringed, he reeked of alcohol. "I'm great Darrell…Did you already have too much to drink?" Sam asked, as she slowly led him outside to sit on a log.

Jake came up behind Sam and lay a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll take it over from here."

Sam looked up at him a smiled, before walking over to a log where Ryan, Jen, Madison, Taylor, Ryan, Keith, Michael, Tommy, and Ben.

"How is it to have Jake back again?" asked Ben, who was sitting next to her.

"Weird." Sam said turning to look at the fire, as she drank her 3rd beer.

All of her friends, knew how hard it was for Sam when Jake left.

Jake came walking over towards them, "Hey Sam ready to go?" asked Jake.

"Yeah sure." Sam muttered standing up. "I'll see you guys Monday" Sam said quickly giving all of her friends' hugs.

Jen came to Sam's side to steady her friend. "What did you drink?" Jen hissed in her ear.

It was a well known fact that Jen and Sam were the best of friends, and Jen being the protective, smart, always ready with a plan one, was always looking after Sam.

"Only 3, and a couple rum's and coke," Sam slurred a little.

Jen sighed, "Sam I told you not to drink!" Jen scolded loudly, as Jake, Nathan, and Darrell chuckled behind them. "One day I'm not going to be there for you when you're hammered, and who's going to be there?"

"I will!" Darrell said walking to Sam's side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, which probably wasn't a good idea.

Considering the fact that Sam had no sense of balance, and the extra weight leaning on her, caught her off guard, causing her to lose her balance, and Darrell to lose his. With nothing to grab onto, Sam couldn't support Darrell's weight, and the two ended up falling to the ground in laughter.

"You're squishing me Darrell!" Sam managed to choke out.

Nathan, helped Darrell up, and then Jake leaned down to help Sam.

"Nice one there Brat, I wish I had a video tape to tape you while you're drunk." Jake said, as he helped her to her feet, and she stumbled over to Jen.

"Hey!" Sam snapped turning around, almost losing her balance once again, "I'm not drunk!" she yelled, as she steadied herself.

Jake laughed as Sam tried to make her way to the car, going from one side of the rode to another. Suddenly Jake noticed her stop, and just sit on the ground.

Jake walked up to her, trying to hide his laughter… "Umm Brat what are you doing?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him with innocent eyes, revealing how vulnerable she was at this very moment. "I don't wanna walk all the way to the car!"

Jake sighed, "Come on it's another 2 minutes and you'll be there!" Jake said as he pulled her to her feet.

Sam just let Jake practically carry her to the car, as she was too out of it to walk.

As they finally got into the car, it was filled with Darrell's obnoxious voice, telling a story about some girl. As they reached River Bend, everybody piled out of the car.

Sam looked towards the water, "I wanna go swimming!" she squealed, as she skipped over to the water.

Darrell flew past her throwing his shirt behind him, as he flew into the water.

Jen, Nathan, and Jake looked at them appalled.

"Samantha Ann are you crazy!" Jen scolded, "The water is probably cold, and not to mention you're drunk, you'll drowned yourself!"

Sam just looked at her and shook her head, "Come on Jen, the waters not cold at all!" Sam said, as she tore her jeans off, revealing her nicely toned/tanned legs, "And I'm not sick, so I won't catch a cold!" Sam explained, as she took her shirt off, revealing her black bra that showed Sam had really grown up. She turned to look at them, revealing her toned stomach, "Plus, sometimes you have to take a chance!" she said with a wink, before diving in after Darrell.

Jen sighed; looking rather annoyed, and went to sit on a rock.

Nathan and Jake looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, before tearing off their shirts, and diving into the water.

"I'm not diving in after you guys, if somebody decided to drown!" Jen yelled over their laughter.

"Oh don't worry Jenny baby!" Sam said in a sing song voice, as she rode on Jake's back, "Plus these guys can all touch the ground except me! And I've got 3 of them!"

Jen rolled her eyes, and laid down on the rock.

Sam laughed as she floated away. '_So relaxing…' _Sam thoughts, before a wave of water was thrown at her. Sam ducked under the water, as cam up. She wiped her eyes to see Darrell laughing like a maniac.

"Sorry Sammy Girl!" he laughed, "You just looked you comfortable!"

Sam smiled, before ducking down into the water. Sam knew this water like it was her house, she trained so many horses in here, she practically knew ever rock in this lake. She emerged a second later behind Darrell, and dunked him.

"Ha!" Sam squealed, as Darrell came up gasping for water.

Darrell smirked, before turning around and in a flash, he had her dunked.

Within minutes, the innocent splash turned into a full out water fight.

"Guys!" Jen screamed, when she saw a flashing light. "GUYS!" she yelled, finally catching their attention. "Somebody's coming!" she yelled, pointing in the direction of the light.

"Fuck!" Nathan cursed, as all of them ran out of the water grabbing their cloths.

Sam was cursing under her breath, as she tried to pull her jeans over her wet legs. They all scurried into the house, as the car came over the bridge. Sam was prepared to go outside, when Jen stopped her.

"Your shirts on backwards!" she hissed.

Sam sighed in annoyance, as she quickly turned it the other way. "What are they doing here?" she whispered, as they all peered out the window.

"Who is it?" asked Nathan from the table, where he, Jake, and Darrell sat.

"I don't know…" Sam muttered.

It was dark, and hard to see across the ranch yard. Sam squinted, trying to look at the faces. Then one of them turned towards the house, and Sam's eyes widened. "Shit! It's my uncle, dad, and the cowboys!" Sam hissed, "Quick boys go into the living room, and pretend to be asleep!" Sam whispered, as she and Jen dashed upstairs.

Sam was surprised the two even made it upstairs. Between Sam stumbling, and Jen behind her, the two just barley made it into the bed, before her door peeked open, then closed gently.

"That was a close one…" Sam muttered, as she turned on a low light, entering her closet.

"You could say that again!" Jen muttered, changing into some cloths. "Do you think the boys made it?"

Sam turned to Jen, "I don't know…" came her muffled voice, as she put on a tee shirt, "They could have, but even if they hadn't it wouldn't matter, they guys love Jake…Think he's some kind of angel!" Sam mumbled, kicking the picture of her and Jake when they had been dating under the bed.

Jen sighed. Anytime Sam got drunk, and they subject of Jake came up, it was an emotional breakdown all over again. The subject hadn't come up more than once, and Jen never mentioned it to her again. But now seemed like the right time, so she asked, "Sam do you still like Jake?"

Sam gave her a look, as she lay down on her bed. "I don't know…I mean I do but…whatever he's in college now…he wouldn't ever date a junior in high school, he's to cool now." Sam sneered.

"Oh shut up Sam!" Jen yelled loudly, before lowering her voice, "Jake obviously still likes you, and you're the only one who doesn't see it!"

Sam just groaned, and turned her back to her.

"Fine Sam, just ignore the problem, like you always do!" Jen snapped at her before laying down on the other side of the bed.

Sam lay awake all night, just thinking, until finally she couldn't handle it. She quietly got up, creping down the stairs, past the sleeping boys, and into the barn. "Hey boy…" Sam whispered quietly to Ace, as his muzzle touched her cheek lightly. She hadn't realized the tears were falling from her eyes.

Jake that was the only boy who had been on her mind for the last 5 months…And she knew she was still in love with him, how had it had been when he told her.

"Sam?" came a raspy voice behind her.

She turned to see Jake, she just turned back to Ace, rolling her eyes. '_Great, just the boy I'm crying over!' _

"What are you doing out here Brat?" he muttered as he sat on a stack of hay.

"I can't sleep…" Sam muttered, "And for god sake, will you stop calling me brat!"

Jake looked up at her in alarm, "Whoa there, what's got you so mad?" asked Jake.

"Nothing" Sam muttered, as she fiddled with Ace's main.

"Well obviously it's something!" Jake said standing up, his shadow falling over her, "Or else you wouldn't be getting all upset."

"Don't you get it!" Sam yelled, turning to look at him. "I'm still completely in love with you! And I don't know how to act around you!"

Jake took a step back away from her, as though he had just slapped him in the face.

"The least you can do is say something…" Sam grunted out as she kicked the ground.

"Sam…I'm…Well you see I'm sorta seeing somebody…" he said looking at her guiltily.

Sam felt like her heart had just been smashed into pieces, as he told her. Flashes, of Jake's arm around another girl…them kissing...him holding her hand…everything Sam wanted. She could feel her eyes filling with tears.

Jake not knowing what to do, just left the barn. Sam heard the front porch door close quietly, and she broke down. She ran to her car, grabbing her keys from her pocket, and floored the car out of the yard. She didn't know where she was going, but she just had to leave…

-End ch 13-

**So how was it? tell me the truth! i can take it!**

**Please review and tell me how it was!**

**well ch 14 should be coming soon! probebly wednesday! kk? please review**

**p.s. Jake and Sam are going to get back together soon i promise! **

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	14. Confessions

**Hey guys sorry it took so long! My internet's been working off and on, so it's really screwed up...I tried posting it wednesday and yesterday, but the internet woldn't let me! Again sorry for the wait**

**Anywyas here's 14 i hope you enjoy it**

**Also, i know alot of people have been complaining that Sam and JAke are OOC which i completly agree with! but i'm making them almost young adults, they're going through things they haven't been throug beofre, so of course they're not going to be the same Sam and Jake you all know! just wanted to tell u guys!**

Ch 14 –Confessions-

Sam didn't know where to go, she had been driving around for almost an hour, and it was practically dawn. She couldn't even explain the feelings she was feeling. Hurt…anger…unhappiness…and worst of all embarrassed.

Sam sighed, as she heard her phone ringing lightly. "Hello?" she mumbled into it.

"Samantha Ann Foster, you get your little scrawny anybody back up to this ranch this instant!" came her step mothers angry voice. "I have to wake up to Jake, Nathan, Darrell, and Jen here, telling me you left in the middle of the night!"

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to make her voice not let any emotion pass by it. "Yes mom, I'll be home in a minute."

"You better!' Bryanna scolded, as she hung up.

Sam sighed, turning her car in a turn, and was home within 15 minutes. As she climbed out of her car, she could see Jake, Nathan, Jen, and Darrell all standing on the front porch, along with a very pissed off Bryanna.

"Would you mind telling me…" She started off in a very loud voice, but it softened, as she saw her tear stained cheeks, "Go to your room Sam, I'll be up in a minute…" she muttered quietly.

Sam rushed passed her, and into the house, without a second glance at her friends on the porch.

Bryanna sighed, as she saw her step daughters retreating back, "I think it'd be best if you guys head home. Sam will call you later." Bryanna explained, as she turned to look at them.

The group nodded, before heading out.

"Sam" Bryanna muttered, as she knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" came Sam's muffled voice.

Bryanna opened the door to see Sam laying face down on her bed. "Come on sweetheart, whatever it is, it can't be that bad…" Bryanna urged.

Sam lifted her head up, to reveal more tears falling down her face, "Jake has a girlfriend!" Sam cried.

"I guess it can be that bad…" Bryanna muttered, "But it's not the end of the world Sam!" she insisted, as she wiped the tears away from Sam's cheeks, "Where's the girl who never let boys get in her way?"

Sam sighed, as she sat up, and leaned into Bryanna's hug. "She fell in love with her best friend, who then decided to break her heart…" Sam's muffled voice muttered.

"Aww come on now Sam, Jake's a boy, and boys are oblivious to girls feelings." Bryanna explained, as she rolled her eyes, "For example, your father, he's great don't get me wrong. But when it comes to romance, well, let's just say he defiantly needs some help in that department!"

Sam laughed lightly. "Yeah, come to think of it, guys really don't know how to read girls feelings."

Bryanna smiled, "That's my girl." Bryanna said, giving her a kiss on the head.

Sam wiped her face, groaning, as her headache increased. "What time is it?"

"About ten in the morning." Bryanna explained, "Your father, sent me strict rules that you need to finish your chores, before he gets home tonight."

Sam's head snapped up, "What chores?"

Bryanna's stare told her she should already know.

Sam sighed, as she walked towards her closet to change into fresh cloths.

"I'm going to go to work early today." Bryanna said as she closed the door behind her.

Sam emerged 10 minutes later, in tight blue jeans, and a blue tang top. Brushing her hair, and teeth, she quickly pulled on her sneakers, and went out into the ranch yard.

"What to do, what to do…." Sam pondered, as she looked towards the barn, and the fields. "barn…" she finally muttered, as she headed towards the barn.

Almost 3 hours later, Sam was finally done, cleaning out the whole barn. She wiped away the sweat from her eyes, as she grabbed the clips for the fence. As she climbed over the fence, she heard the clopping of hoofs come over the fence. She turned, to see Jake riding on top of Witch. Sam sighed, and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey Sam…" Jake said, as he ground tied Witch. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to fix the fence, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sam snapped, as she entered the pasture. For some reason, seeing Jake here…like she always wanted…but now, he's everything she didn't want…

"Don't need to get all up set now Brat," Jake said, as he leaned against the fence as she clipped the fences.

"Jake stop calling me Brat!" Sam yelled, as she turned to look at him.

"Jesus Sam, I came over here to talk to you, and all I get is this fucking bull shit?" he said angrily.

Sam threw the clips to the ground, as she turned to glare at him. "What the hell do you mean bull shit? I told you I was in love with you, and you tell me you have another girlfriend?" Sam yelled.

"Why are you so mad about this? We broke up, I haven't done anything wrong!" Jake sneered at her.

"Why didn't you tell me Jake? I called you almost every fucking day!" Sam cried, as she wiped the tears away from her face in frustration. "You didn't even have the courtesy to tell me that you were dating another girl!"

"What was I suppose to tell you Sam?" Jake asked, as he watched her helplessly.

"Umm how about hey Sam, just thought I should let you know, I'm dating somebody." Sam screamed out sarcastically.

Jake sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "Sam come on, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal! I didn't even think you liked me anymore!"

Sam gave a cold laugh, "Showing once again, boys are oblivious to everything! You don't even realize how much I'm in love with you Jake!" Sam cried. "I have been since the first time I saw you when I got back from San Francisco…I don't know what more I can do to show you that."

Jake stood there looking at her, not knowing what to see…not being able to say anything.

Sam sighed, as she wiped away the last tear that fell down her face, "But silly me, I am, and always will be just that little annoying girl next door to you huh Jake? Nothing more…" Sam sighed, as she climbed back over the fence.

"Sam wait" Jake said, as he turned to grab her arm, but she wasn't there, she was already out of his reach.

"No Jake," Sam said, as she turned to look at him. Hurt was written in her eyes, carved in as if it would stay there forever. "I'm done waiting…I waited 17 years of my life for you." Sam cried, and with that, she turned around, and walked into the house, closing the door, just as the rain started to pour down.

Jake stood looking at the spot where Sam had just stood. Sam had just given him her heart, and he threw it back at her, smashing it into pieces. He wanted to run into the house, and tell her that everything would be okay…But he couldn't, he was dating Heather. He sighed, turning towards his horse…walking away from everything…leaving his courage behind…leaving Sam behind…

Sam watched through the kitchen window, as Jake mounted up on top of Witch, and left. "You were suppose to fight for me…" she cried, as she slide to the floor in tears. "You were suppose to fight for me Jake!" she screamed out. The tears fell, flooding her vision, as she lay shaking on the floor.

All the emotions were coming back to her, the same emotions that came to her when Jake had left for college. Except this time, it hurt more, somebody else had Jake's heart, and for once, Sam couldn't count on him to be there for her…and it hurt…

Sam shakily got up and walked towards the front door, walking outside into the pouring rain. She shivered, as the drops grazed over her skin, soaking through her jeans and shirt. The drops of rain ran down her arms, giving her the feeling of Jake's fingers on her skin. She ran her hands through her soaked hair, remembering the feeling of when Jake ran his hand through her hair. She took in a deep breath, breathing in the mountain air, mixed with the rain. Sam could taste the salty tears in her mouth, mixed with the rain drops, as she licked her lips.

"I'm going to get over him…" Sam whispered to herself, "I can do this!" she said, curling her hands into fists.

Sam walked around the yard, as the rain soaked her skin. Sitting on top of the fence, she could just barley make out the outline of the Calico Mountains, hiding behind the grey clouds.

She felt the feeling of her phone going off in her back jean pocket. JAKE flashed on her called ID. She could feel the tears coming more, as she threw her phone into the mud soaked ground.

Jake, that was all she could think about. The boy who was in her thoughts and mind every second of the day. Anywhere she looked, she saw him. In the mountains, they always went for rides together there, the flowers, he always told her that she was just as pretty as a flower when it blooms, her horse, he helped her first learn how to ride Ace, and worst of all her friends.

"What am I going to do?" she croaked out, as her voice gave away on her.

And for that moment in time, Sam felt alone. She stood there for hours, standing in the pouring rain, with one person in mind…Jake Ely.

-End ch 14-

**Well there it is! Was it worth the wait? tell me! please REVIEW! i love all my reviewers, and wished i had the time to write all you guys thank you's, one day soon when i have time i swear i will! But until then thank you guys so much! **

**Please review!**

**Ch 15...let's see i've got nother tournament this weekend, and since my internets not working, im not sure how long...but i will finesh the ch probbely tonight! So if my internets not working i'll find a way to tell you guys! promise! but right now i think 15 will be up monday...maybe sooner!**

**Review! please**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	15. Calm before the storm

**HEy guys sorry it took so long! I swear the internet on my labtop is going crazy on me! Anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this is a transition one...it's not amazingly exciting, but the next one will be...this just had to go to get to where the other chapter needs to go! Anyways hope you enjoy! xoxo**

Ch 15 –calm before the storm-

Sam groaned inwardly as she woke up on the mud soaked ground. Every ounce of her was sore, she stood up stretching, looking around. She could still feel the spots, where every single tear had fallen. All Sam wanted to do was go take a shower, and forget all about Jake Ely. She walked over to where her phone lay in the wet grass, mud covering it. She quickly rubbed it off, and looked to see that she had 20 new calls.

"Who the hell keeps calling me?" she muttered to herself, as se headed inside.

She sighed, as she saw that Jake had called 15 of those times. Jen called her 2 times saying something about the weather channel, and then Bryanna called 3 times saying she, Dad, and James were going to stay in town as there was a bad storm coming. The 2nd message she said that Gram was going to stay at Trudy's because of the bad weather, and finally the 3rd was that Sam needed to do all the chores, and then stay inside, and she'd send somebody by to check on her.

"Whatever." Sam muttered, as she put her cell phone on the kitchen counter, then going up the steps two at a time to get into the shower.

About an hour later, Sam emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a tang top. Brushing her hair out, and quickly grabbing some shoes, Sam walked outside on the porch, and stopped.

Something wasn't right…she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. She walked out into the ranch yard, looking for the squawking chickens, and Blaze. Finding the Chickens in their coop, and Blaze under the shade of the tree, she sighed, deciding she was just overreacting.

Walking towards the barn, Sam didn't even notice Jake's horse tied to the paddock. Starting to feed the horses, she screamed loudly, as somebody came up behind her and gently touched her shoulder.

Sam turned around in a split second ready to punch the intruder, when she realized it was Jake. She closed her eyes, leaning against the stall door, to try and calm her breathing, "Jesus Jake, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," Jake said sheepishly, however he didn't look a bit sorry. In fact he looked more satisfied then anything. "Anyways, my mom sent me over here to check on you."

"Why?" Sam asked, turning away from him, to finished feeding and giving water to the horses.

"Cause your parents are gone." Jake said, as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Well I'm okay, so you can go now," Sam said shortly, as she walked back towards the house. She was trying to get over Jake, and having him keep randomly showing up, defiantly wasn't helping her.

"No I mean, I have to stay here for the night." Jake said, following her into the house.

Sam turned from her position by the refrigerator. "What do you mean you have to stay here for the night?" she asked.

Jake sat down at the table, looking her directly in the eye. "There's a storm coming, and your folks don't want you here by yourself, so it was either me or you go over to Trudy's."

Sam groaned out loud. "Fine!" she huffed, as she jumped up on the counter opening her soda. "You can stay…What about the storm?"

Jake smirked, as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Some big storms suppose to hit tonight through tomorrow, and supposedly it's going to be the biggest storm of the century," Jake muttered, rolling his eyes as if it's no big deal. "My parents just to be on the safe side bored up the barn and are keeping flashlights and candles in every room in the house." Jake took notice of Sam fidgeting a little at the mention of the storm. "But don't worry, I think parents always make a bigger deal of storms then they really ever are!"

"I'm not worried!" Sam snapped, even though her insides were squirming.

Jake sighed, "Look Sam I'm sorry! I know I should have told yo-" Jake started.

"Jake it's fine, let's just not talk about it" Sam muttered, as she looked out the window. "It's already getting dark out…When's the storm suppose to hit?" she asked, looking at Jake with curiosity.

"In about an hour," Jake muttered, joining her by the window. "I think I'll go get everything out of the pature, that could blow away and possibly hit something."

Sam nodded, "I'll get all the flashlights out, and close all the windows." Sam muttered, as she jumped off of the counter. "I'll meet you in the barn in a minute."

Jake nodded, before heading out the door.

Sam didn't want to tell Jake this, but she was terrified of storms, and the fact that one was so close. "Sam stop thinking about it!" she muttered to herself, as she grabbed all the flashlights and put them into rooms around the house. As she heard the rain splattering on the windows, she quickly ran up stairs and closed the windows in her parent's room and her own.

"Cougar, come on get out from under the bed!" Sam muttered, as she tried reaching for her cat. "Fine stay there!" Sam huffed as she made her way down stairs. "Ugh great, now I've gotta go out in the pouring rain!" she muttered sarcastically.

Pulling the hood up on her sweatshirt, she quickly ran out the front door, and across the ranch yard. "Hey Jake!" Sam said, as she pulled down her hood, revealing her wet hair.

"Shit it's already started raining?" he asked, looking out across the ranch yard.

"Yeah…why is something wrong?" asked Sam already freaking out.

"No we've just got to move Dark Sunshine" Jake groaned.

Sam sighed, now that was a problem. "I'll grab the lead rope." She muttered, running into the tack room, emerging a second later.

"Come on brat, this is going to be one wet horse capture!" Jake muttered, as the two ran into the pouring rain.

Sam sighed, pulling her hood closer around her head.

"Okay, I'll try and corner her, just go to the other side of the arena" Jake explained, as he walked over towards her.

Sam nodded, before running over to the other side. She could barley make out what Jake and Dark Sunshine figures.

"Sam come over here!" Jake yelled over the thunder.

Sam ran towards him, finally reaching him. "What?" she asked, wiping the water out of her eyes.

"She's acting kind of nervous, so we need to be careful around her," Jake said. "Try and walk towards her, and see if she'll go with you."

Sam nodded, grabbing hold of the lead rope. "Come here baby," Sam smooched towards her.

Sunshine snorted, and started trotting in place.

"Come Sunshine, baby girl, we've got to get you inside" Sam muttered, her voice softening, as she got closer. Sam walked closer and closer to her, until she could finally touch her. "It's alright baby, you're going to be just fine baby," Sam said. She shook her head a little, trying to clear her blurry vision. "Fuck" she whispered, as Sunshine reared. Sam easily side stepped her, as the horse thundered to the other side of the pasture.

Lightning light the now grey sky, and Sam could make out Jake on the other side of the arena trying to get a hold of Dark Sunshine.

Sam growled under her breath, quickly licking her lips she made her way down towards them.

"Sam, watch out!" Jake yelled, as Sunshine galloped towards her.

Sam quickly jumped up onto the fence, almost falling backwards, as Sunshine came centimeters from her. "Why don't we just open the gate? She knows where to go!" Sam yelled toward him.

Jake must have heard her because he quickly opened up the gate for Sunshine to run right past him and into her stall.

Sam smiled at Jake, as she walked over to him. "Yes everybody that was Samantha Ann Fosters fabulous idea!"

Jake nudged her as she walked past him. Sam, still feeling cocky, pushed Jake right back, causing him to loose his balance on the wet grass. Jake quickly grabbed hold of Sam, and the two fell into the wet mud. The two sat there for a minute, looking up into the sky, as rain fell onto them.

Sam tried to suppress her laughter, but suddenly, she just started giggling like mad. She couldn't stop herself, it was just too funny.

"What's so funny brat?" Jake grunted next to her, as he started to get up. Turning around to lend her a hand.

"You with mud all over yourse-" Sam started, but when Jake turned to help Sam up, the two fell right back into the mud, causing Sam to go into another fit of laughter.

Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh come o-on Jak-Jake!" Sam managed to say in between her laughter. "It's funny!"

Jake just shook his head, and prepared to stand up.

Sam sighed, standing up beside him. It was still pouring, and lighting continued to light the sky. "Wow the storms getting pretty bad…"

"This isn't even the start of it!" Jake said, turning to look up at the mountains. "We better get inside," Jake said, as he started walking to the house.

Sam started to follow, when something caught her eyes in the barn. "Hmm," she muttered, as she started walking towards the barn.

"Samantha Foster!" Jake yelled form beside her. He gently grabbed her upper arm, and dragged her to the house.

"Jesus Jake!" Sam snapped, pulling her arm away from his grasp. "You don't need to drag me all the way back to the house! After all, I do know how to walk!"

"Sure looked like it to me as you were heading towards the barn!" Jake muttered to her, sitting down on the couch. "There is a storm out there you know?"

"Duh!" Sam said, rolling her eyes, as she went into the kitchen. "Hey I'm going up stairs to change!" Sam yelled, as she climbed the stairs two at a time.

Walking into her room Sam noticed that out side was a dark, dark grey, something Sam had only seen once in her life.

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the…"

Sam jumped before realizing it was her cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Sam still trying to catch her breath.

"Whoa why are you so out of breath Samantha Ann?" came Jen's voice.

Sam smiled, "Your new ring tone for when you call me! It nearly gave me a heart attack Jen!" Sam complained, as she started to clean her room up.

"I told you it would!" Jen muttered. "Say are you alone still or is somebody with you?"

"Jake's here." Sam said, leaning down to pick up a paper plate with a half eaten pizza on it. "Hey when was the last time we ordered pizza when I've had a party over here?"

"Like 3 weeks ago, throw it away!" Jen commanded, already knowing what Sam was doing.

Sam sighed, as she placed the plate in her trash can. "Anyways why did you want to know if Jake was here?"

"Well Darrell's on his way to pick me up, and then we're coming over to your house…" Jen said carefully, waiting for Sam to protest.

"Okay…Wait your coming here?" asked Sam, as she threw her dirty cloths in the hamper.

"Yea…Didn't you get my message?" asked Jen sounding confused.

"I haven't checked the yet." Sam muttered, as she quickly made her bed. "But it doesn't matter, come over…But you better hurry!" Sam mumbled, as the lighting streaked through the sky. "Sounds like the storms going to hit soon!"

"Ahh well you know what Samantha Ann, Darrell and I are actually pulling into your ranch right now!" Jen said giggling.

"What?" Sam screeched, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She honestly didn't look that bad…Faded ripped jeans, with a green tang top, that brought out her eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun that was on the side of her head.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting picked up by Darrell now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I told you a little white lie!" Jen muttered, but Sam could hear the amusement in her voice. "See you in a few!" Jen squealed before hanging up the phone.

Sam sighed as she looked at her room. With one more satisfied look, she headed down stairs, where she could already hear Darrell and Jen's voice. '_Well this is going to be one intresting storm!'_ Sam thought to herself. '_4 teenagers in a house alone…' _

-End ch 15-

**Well there it is! Like i said not to exciting...next ch will be GREAT i promise! this just had to go to get the next one up**

**So the next ch...hmmm it's been taking me longer latley, with the ud, cause i really want these to be good, and i've got great ideas but i have to have things come before it and that's what stumps me!**

**Anyways the next one depends on when i have time to write and when it is fineshed how my internet it going to work...probebly some time this weekend, probbely latest monday i hope! Give me time i promise there will be an ud! swear!**

**Anyways please review! **

**Hope you liked!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	16. Storm of the Century

**Hey guys so here it is! sorry for the wait!**

Ch 16-Storm of the Century-

As Sam got down stairs, she saw Jen and Darrell coming in soaking wet, while they laughed at something Jake had said.

"Oh is it raining?" Sam asked looking at Jen and Darrell with amusement.

"Aw Sammy Girl don't feel left out!" Darrell said as he walked over to her. "I think you need a hug!" he said, as he tackled her to the ground.

Sam squealed with laughter, "No Darrell! You're all wet!" Sam complained, as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"That's what you get for making fun of my wetness!" Darrell laughed, as he hugged her tightly.

Jen looked at them rolling her eyes, "How childish" she muttered, as she went to the fridge, and grabbed a soda.

Jake just looked at the two in amusement, before looking out the window. "Looks like the worst has yet to come." Jake muttered.

Sam and Darrell stopped laughing on the floor, and Jen jumped off the counter to look out the window.

"How bad do you think it'll be Jake?" Darrell asked, as he helped Sam up.

"Who knows…" Jake said, scooting over so Sam could look.

"I heard Slocum talking about it before Darrell came and picked me up…" Jen muttered. "He said this storm is suppose to be the storm of the century."

Sam shuddered a little, as she pressed her face closer to the window. She heard Jake grumble something under his breath.

Lightning light the sky suddenly, brighter then ever, and everything in the house went black.

Sam screamed, and grabbed on to Jake tightly.

"Shush, it's fine" Jake whispered in her ear, as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Sam shivered, as the feeling of his warm breath hit her neck.

"Where's your flashlights?" Jen asked from the other window.

"Found one!" Darrell muttered, as a light filled the small kitchen.

Sam let go of Jake as Darrell sent her a knowing look, and she walked over to him. "Give me that!" she hissed at him.

Darrell handed her the flashlight, but never the less still held the smile on his face.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jen.

Darrell walked towards the fridge with Sam in tow. He rummaged through it and then pulled out 4 cartons of ice cream.

"Darrell are you stupid?" asked Jen, as she ran over to the refrigerator and closed the door quickly. "You have to save all the energy in your fridge!"

Darrell rolled his eyes, and pushed past her. "No use putting theses ice creams to waist…" Darrell muttered, as he grabbed big spoons and put them next to the ice cream.

Jake looked over at Darrell, and noticed the mischievous look in his eyes. "Now Darrell wh-" Jake started, but was interrupted when a splat of ice cream splattered all over his face.

Jen gasped, while Sam started laughing.

Jake wiped the ice cream off of his face, looking around at the anxious face of Jen. "This means war!" Jake yelled.

Within and hour the kitchen was filled with melting ice cream. The wiped cream was splattered on all the windows, while the chocolate syrup was decorating the walls. The four teenagers, we still laughing, as they laid on the kitchen floor with ice cream everywhere.

"Nice going Darrell!" Sam laughed as her head rest on Jake's stomach.

"Now don't go blaming me for this Sammy girl! It's your friend Jake over there you started the war!" Darrell muttered, from his position of leaning on the wall.

Sam finally stood up and looked out the window. "Hey the storm seems to be getting better!"

Jake stood up to look out the window, and was shocked to see that she was right.

"This must be the calm part of the storm…" Jen muttered.

"Let's go for a drive!" Sam suggested, as she grabbed the keys to Darrell's car.

"Are you crazy?" Jake yelled after her, as she walked into the rain.

"Come on man let's do it!" Darrell said, looking rather excited, as he ran over to his car.

Jen sighed, but never the less followed Sam out.

"Come on Jake!" Sam yelled form the car.

Jake groaned, before walking into the rain towards the car. "Darrell this isn't even your car! It's your mothers!"

Darrell shrugged his shoulders as he put the top down of the convertible.

Sam squealed, as she sat on the back of the car and playfully danced in the rain.

"Dude just come in, were just going for a drive…" Darrell muttered, "We always use to do things like this!"

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Jake said still sounding unsure.

"Come on Jake!" Sam pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes, that she knew always got her what she wanted. "Plus, when's another chance like this going to come around? After all…" she added with a wink at him, "You only live once."

Jake sighed looking at her, and then smiled, "Let's go Darrell!" Jake yelled, as he jumped into the car.

"Yahoo!" Darrell yelled, as the group spread away.

Sam giggled, as the wind blew her now wet hair everywhere. Rain was splattering onto her face, but she didn't care. This is where she wanted to be, with her friends, having the time of her life.

"We need some music!" Jen yelled over the rain to her.

Sam nodded, as she got down slowly off of the top of the car. Leaning between the two boys, she quickly popped in a CD, and Chris Brown filled the air. She smiled as the two boys groaned at the song choice. Easily getting back into her seating position on the car, Sam and Jen laughed as they sang along.

Right now Sam couldn't even explain how she was feeling…Wild… Crazy…Not a care in the world…that nothing could happen…truthfully she felt invincible.

"Darrell look out!" she suddenly heard Jen yell.

Darrell easily swerved off the road, and quickly proceeded back onto it as though he did it all the time.

Sam laughed, as she looked over at Jen, who looked like she was about to get sick. "Oh come on Jen!" Sam yelled over the wind that had suddenly began to pick up it's speed.

Jen got back down into the car, actually looking a little scared. "Sam, I think we should head back now!" she yelled over the howling wind.

Sam looked over towards her, squinting her eyes to make out the figure that was 5 feet in front of her. Sam just shrugged her shoulders, as she was still having fun.

"Darrell!" Jen screamed, "DARRELL!" she yelled.

Darrell turned, "What do you want Jen?" he asked, looking rather annoyed.

"I think we should head back!" Jen yelled up to him.

Darrell gave her a look, "NO way Jennifer! We're just getting started!" he yelled, as he stepped on the acceleration.

Sam giggled, as the wind seemed to pick up speed, and the rain started to fall faster.

Jake sat in the front seat looking as though he were asleep.

Sam smiled as the wind threw her hair everywhere, until her smile soon faded into a frown. "What the hell…" she muttered to herself.

Squinting to make sure she was looking at it right, her eyes popped open, and she took a shaky breath.

"DARRELL!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Darrell screeched to a stop, looking at her in concern. Jake had long since woken up and turned around in a sharp motion to look at what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sammy Girl?" Darrell asked a little out of breath.

Sam couldn't even speak, the shock took over her, as she pointed to the funnel cloud, that was quickly escalating to the ground.

The other three gasped sharply.

"Fucking move man!" Jake yelled, as all of them jumped back into their seats of the car.

Darrell quickly turned the car around and if possible, went faster than he ever had before. "Where she we go?" he asked swerving away from fallen trees.

Sam looked at Jake who for once looked like he didn't know what to do.

"We're not going to be able to make it back to River Bend, and even if we do, where are we going to go?" Jen yelled out to them.

"We've got to go to lost cannon!" Sam suddenly yelled.

The three looked at her as though she was crazy, "God damit listen to me for once!' Sam yelled, "Now pull the god damn car over now!"

Darrell obeyed her immenditly, and before anybody could stop her Sam jumped out of the car, and started running into the forest.

"SAM!" Jake yelled, as he quickly followed behind her.

Darrell and Jen looked at each other, before taking off after the other two.

"Sam where the hell are we going?" Jake yelled. Grunting in frustration as she didn't show any sign of hearing him, he easily caught up with her.

"Sam!" he said, as he grabbed her arm, yanking her back to him.

"What?" Sam asked fidgeting ever so slightly.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked.

Sam looked up into the sky. The rain was falling harder now more than ever, stinging her face from it's sharpness. The wind howled loudly now, sending shivers up her arms. IT wasn't fun anymore, and the 4 all knew that they better figure something out fast.

"We're going to a section in lost cannon I know about…" Sam mumbled.

Jake sighed, looking at her, "Fine lead the way." He muttered.

The 4 we're about to start going when a tree fell almost 10 feet away from them.

Sam shrieked in surprise as she was closest. Jake quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind him, as the dust rose from the ground.

"Come on it's coming closer!" Jen yelled.

Sam looked up, wiping the rain that blocked her vision. "I don't know what to do…" Sam muttered, as she looked at Jake for help.

The tree landing their set a problem, it blocked their path from the safe place, and their was no time to think.

"We've gotta run" Darrell muttered.

The teenagers we're swerving through trees, not knowing where they were going, only hearing the roar of the wind behind them.

-end ch 16-

**Hey guys so how was it? tell me please review!**

**Sorry in such a hurry**

**ch 17 will probbely be done on friday maybe before!**

**please review! thanks for all my reviewers!**

**xxoxo 3 -C-**


	17. Getting back home

**Hey guys! sry it took me so long to ud! i tried to since sunday and the stupid thing wouldn't let me! anyways here it is now! i hope you enjoy it!**

Ch 17 –Getting back home-

Sam ran faster than she ever had in her entire life, not even daring to look back. Jake and Darrell were in front of them leading the way, while Jen was at a steady pace beside Sam.

"Where the hell are we going?" Darrell yelled, as the 4 came to a stop.

Sam looked around looking for any sign that she had been here before. "This place doesn't even look familiar!" Sam groaned, as she looked around.

Jake looked around, rubbing the back of his neck, "If we climb a little higher up the ridge here, we can make it over the ground cover, which will protect us, and even if it doesn't, I'm pretty sure we'll have enough time to find a spot."

Sam wasn't even listening, as soon as he said climb the ridge, her and Jen were off running full speed again.

"I think there's some sort of cave over towards the mountains!" Jen wheezed out, pointing towards the barley visible mountains.

Sam squinted her eyes trying to focus on how far it might be, but the rain was just getting to hard. It was stinging badly now.

"We've got to find a place now guys!" Jake yelled to them.

Sam sighed, she knew a place…the secret valley. She knew she had to make a choice, go against the phantom…or put her and her friends in danger. Sam already knew what she must do… "Follow me, I know a place we can go."

The group was swerving between trees, jumping over fallen bushes.

Sam felt the tears sliding down her face. She was betraying the Phantom, her Blackie…She had worked so hard for his trust…for him to come to her, knowing she wouldn't hurt him, and now she was throwing it all away.

"It's right over here!" Sam yelled, as she stood at the entrance of the cave. She turned to look behind her and see where they were, only to see nobody. "Jen?" Sam yelled, as she walked outside. "Jake?" her heart pounded as she didn't hear anything. She strained her ears to hear any sort of sign that they were around.

"Sam!" she heard a faint yell, that sounded a lot like Jake.

"Jake?" Sam yelled out, she shivered as the wind continued to pick up.

"Sam!" she heard again. This time she was positive it was Jake, it just had to be. But the voice was coming from above, higher up on the mountain.

'_how did he get ahead of me?' _she asked herself. "Hold on I'm coming!" Sam yelled, as she continued to run along the path.

Trees had fallen everywhere, and the path Sam had come to known before, wasn't anything like it us to be. The nice dirt trail was now scattered with leaves everywhere, fallen trees blocked half of the trail.

Sam could feel the wind picking up from behind her. In minutes, Sam was as far up as she could get. She was out of breath, and for some reason her head was pounding.

"Sam?" she heard behind her.

Sam turned to see Jake. She sighed in relief as she saw him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he walked over towards her. He gently pulled her over towards a small cover away from the rain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam muttered, wiping the hair away from her eyes. She felt drained of all energy. The car ride was suppose to be a fun thing, but now she regretted everything about it.

Jake sighed, "Well, I lost track of Darrell and Jen somewhere along the way." He explained.

Sam screamed, as a tree fell almost 5 feet away from them, as Jake pulled her back.

The air was now filled with mud, you couldn't even see clearly outside.

"I just wanna go home" Sam cried, as Jake pulled her closer to him.

"Its fine Sam, we're going to be fine." He said, as he looked around outside, gently rubbing circles on her back.

Sam cringed, as the wind howled louder, and for the first time in that day, she was actually scared.

"Come on, let's find Darrell and Jen, so we can get back to your house." Jake yelled, as the two made it out into the rain once again.

Sam grabbed Jake's hand as the two ran through the rain to find their friends. "Where do you think they went?" asked Sam, as the two stopped, looking around.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "They could have gone anywhere," Jake said, looking around the ground for tracks. "Hopefully Jen's with Darrell, because I don't think Darrell knows what the hell he's doin."

Sam sighed, looking around for any sign of them.

"Sam, Jake?" they heard a voice to the side of them.

Sam turned and could just barley make out the outline of two people.

"Jen!" she squealed, as she rushed over to her best friend, and eloped her in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Sam." Jen laughed, as soon as Sam let go of her.

"Dude, we just saw the firefighters rushing by the highway!" Darrell explained.

"The highway?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Jen said, pointing over behind some trees.

"They said the tornado touched ground, and hit over towards the edge of town, and we just got the brunt of it." Darrell explained.

"I just wanna go home." Sam mumbled, as she leaned into Jake's body.

He wrapped his arm around her, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

Jen and Darrell gave each other a look.

"Yeah, the cars just over here," Jen said, as the group headed over towards the car.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anybody what we did?" Sam suggested, as the group got into the car, and headed back towards River Bend.

Jake turned to give her a look. "No Sam, I think we should just go right up to your dad and tell him exactly what we did." He said sarcastically.

Sam gave him a half hearted glare, as the rumbled over the bridge.

The group grumbled inside, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Fuck!" Sam cursed, as she looked around at the trashed kitchen.

The other three stood back to look at the damage that they had done. Somehow before they left, it hadn't looked anywhere near as bad as it did now.

"When do you think your parents are going to be home?" asked Jen.

Sam looked at the clock and shook her head. "Who knows, if it hit town they could be there for another night, or even already be on their way home." Sam muttered.

"Darrell and I can go try and clean around the barn, and feed the horses." Jake suggested, as the two girls looked at them.

Sam just nodded her head, as her and Jen started to clean up the kitchen.

"Sure, let the boys go do the easy work." Jen said, as she picked up the bowls and paper plates all over the ground and the counter.

"Yes Jen dear," Sam said, laughing at her friend, "But it was I who decided to go for the ride, and put everybody through hell."

Jen rolled her eyes, as she continued to scrub the walls, trying to get the chocolate syrup off of the walls.

"So…" Jen started, almost 30 minutes later, "What's going on with Jake Ely and you?"

Sam stopped scrubbing the counters, and turned to look at Jen. "What are you talking about Jen?"

"Don't pull the innocent act with my Samantha Ann!" Jen scolded, "You and Jake…You guys were all over each other when we found you."

Sam felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Nothings going on."

"Don't lie to me Sam!" Jen said, as they mopped the floor up.

"I'm not!" Sam insisted, "I already told you what happened the other day, and I don't know…Obviously I still like him, but I guess that's just not enough for him."

Jen sighed, as she leaned the mop against the wall. "Well," she started, "If I were a guy I'd wanna be with you."

Sam laughed at her friend, "Why thank you Jennifer!" she laughed, "And if I shall find any other lesbian girl, I will defiantly mention your name to them!"

Jen scoffed, "Well fine!"

Sam laughed, as she ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"I was only kidding my love!" Sam said still trying to hold in her laugher. "You're the bestest fried ever!"

"Whoa, defiantly some girl on girl action over here!" Darrell yelled from the door way. "Can I join in?" he asked as he walked over to them.

Both the girls squealed, and jumped away from him, as he was filthy with mud all over himself.

"Darrell, there's a shower up stairs" Sam said, pointing towards the stairs.

"I see nobody appreciates a hard working man anymore!" he said, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go find some cloths in your room that I can wear." Jen said, as she followed Darrell up the stairs.

Sam shook her head, as she and Jake sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Ahh, don't we just have the best friends?" Sam asked, laughing as Jake rolled his eyes. "So tell me Jake Ely, did you have fun mucking out horse stalls?"

Jake smiled, as he pulled her closer to him. "Oh yes Sam I just love the smell of horse manure."

Sam laughed, as she sat in his lap, facing him. "Well Mister Ely, I must admit that you at least smell very nice." She said, as se leaned closer to smell his shirt.

"See if I ever do your chores for you ever again!" he said, pretending to be offended.

Sam smiled, "Did you have fun today?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, running through the rain, outrunning a tornado, and cleaning up after horses is just the way I like to spend my days!" he muttered sarcastically.

Sam laughed, as the two sat in slience for a little bit.

"Sam?" Jake asked, as he leaned closer.

"Yeah?" Sam muttered, as she leaned in closer.

The two were so close, Sam could feel his minty cool breath on her lips. Jake couldn't take it anymore. HE pulled her face closer to his, and their lips met.

Sam grabbed his face, as the kiss heated. Her heart was pounding, as she kissed him harder.

His hands roomed her body, like he never had before. He lowered her down onto the couch with him, so she was laying on him.

The kiss was continuing to heat up, as his hands went up her shirt.

Something came over Sam, she couldn't stop the kiss, because she didn't want to. This is what she had waited for, for such a long time. It felt like it had been years since Sam had felt his lips on hers.

They continued kissing, melting into each other, as the rest of the world vanished.

-end ch 17-

**Hey guys! so how did u like it? was it worth the wait? please tell me by reviewing**

**thans to all my reviewers! sooo much! Well i have got to go! so im starting the next ch last night so idk when it will be done...thrusday or friday i think! maybe later!**

**please review!**

**xoxoxo 3 -C-**


	18. I love you

**Hey guys! im so happy you liked the last ch! yea i couldn't have them not together any longer!**

**Well here's ch 18 hope you enjoy it!**

Ch 18 –I love you-

The kiss was nothing like Sam had ever experienced before with Jake. There was something their…Love? She couldn't tell.

Sam gasped as she pulled away, suddenly realizing what she was doing, "Jake you have a girlfriend!" she groaned, as she flopped back down on the couch.

Jake sat up looking at her as though she was dumb. "Heather and I broke up last night."

Sam looked over at him, from behind her hands. "Great now I'm just the sloppy seconds," came her muffled reply.

"No Sam don't you see?" Jake asked, pulling her up so they were face to face, "Well you see Heather…She's a girl obviously that I liked," Jake explained, "But coming back here, made me realize how in love I am with you! I realized that I can't do this without you, not having you right next door to me… Sam I love you!"

Sam looked at him as though he were crazy. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to.

Jake stood looking quite sad as he walked over towards the door.

"You don't even know what love means Jake!" Sam said, as tears came to her eyes. She was frustrated more than ever with herself, and her exhaustion wasn't helping this at all. "I'm 17 and you just turned 19!"

"But I do know what it means Sam!" Jake said, looking at her, and for the first time in a long time, she truly saw love in those big brown mustang eyes of his. "I wanna take care of you, be there for you whenever you need me. I wanna spend every second I can with you!"

Sam looked at him, she wasn't sure, he had hurt her so much…"So that's what love means?"

"That's what it means," he said turning to leave the room.

"Jake…" Sam said smiling at him.

He turned looking at her.

"I love you too." Sam said, looking him directly in the eyes. She smiled as he looked shocked for a minute, before smiling.

"We can take it slow…" he said, still unsure if she was all for it.

Sam smiled, happily bounding off of the couch, and hugging him tightly. "I'd love that…" she whispered, as he kissed the top of her head.

Jake sighed, hugging her back. Obviously he had grown since he had left, and she hadn't, so her head now only reached a part of his shoulder.

Sam sighed, as she heard Darrell come down the stairs. "Follow along!" Sam whispered to him, as she gave him a small wink.

Jake just nodded, following her into the kitchen.

"Jesus Jake I already told you!" Sam yelled as she entered the kitchen. "I don't want to tell Darrell…"

"Tell me what?" asked Darrell, looking between the two as though he were missing something.

Jake caught on easily. "Do you want to tell him what you did to his mothers car?" asked Jake giving Sam a smirk.

Sam glared at him, "It was all Jake's idea!" she ranted, "Look I was only going to move it a few spots, so it wasn't stuck…"

Jake and Sam smiled at each other as they saw Darrell start getting nervous.

"But stupid Jake over here!" she continued, "Told me I should move it over the bridge…"

Darrell's eyes got bigger than ever, "No you didn't Sam!" he moaned, as he ran to the window squinting to look outside.

Sam couldn't help it anymore, she broke out laughing, soon followed by Jake.

Darrell turned form the window looking pissed. "Jesus guys, you know that I'd be dead if anything happened to my mom's car, and then you have to go do something like that!"

"Umm Darrell in case you haven't noticed, your moms car is basically already trashed, considering it's been sitting in the rain, with the top down, and we rode through it during the storm!" Jake pointed out.

Darrell quickly jumped up from his position on the kitchen counter, and quickly ran outside, only to come in 5 seconds later, a little wet. "You guys put the top down…" he muttered.

Sam smiled, as the keys jiggled from her hands. "That's why we love ya buddy!" Sam squealed, as she gently pat him on the back.

"Oh you're in for it now Sammy girl!" Darrell yelled, as he went to grab her, but a bolt of lightning that jumbled the whole house stopped him.

Sam could hear her breathing, as the house went silent, besides Jen who came thundering down the stairs.

"That sounded like it hit somewhere near us" she said out of breath.

Sam turned to look at her, still trying to catch her breath. This storm was getting really dangerous as it came. It seemed that it was going slower than it was before.

Darrell and Jake looked around outside through the windows, but didn't see anything that would seem to have been caught on fire.

"Do you think another tornado's going to touch down?" asked Sam suddenly.

The two boys turned to look at them, just by looking at them, they realized already that there was probably one now somewhere just not here.

"Maybe we should check on the horses?" suggested Jen.

"No," Jake said, "Darrell and I locked the barn afterwards, all the horses are able to get out if they need to, but right now their in the barn, safe and sound."

Sam nodded, as she walked back into the living room, lying down on the couch.

Jen soon followed after her, giving her a weird look.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, as she gave Jen a weird look.

"Why does Jake keep looking at you?" she whispered, as the boys walked into the room.

Sam blushed lightly, realizing nobody else knew.

"No way!" Jen screeched, as she stood up quickly, drawing the attention of the two boys. "Samantha Ann how could you have forgotten to tell me this!"

Sam's face brightened even more, "Shush Jen! It's no big deal!" Sam insisted in a quiet voice.

"No big deal?" asked Jen yelling it loudly, "I think the fact that you and Jake got back together is a big deal!"

"What?" Darrell asked jumping off of his seat on the couch. "Dude!" he said, turning to look at Jake, "How come you didn't tell me this?"

Jake looked at Darrell questionably, not realizing what they were all talking about.

"You and Sam?" Darrell asked.

"Oh," Jake said, looking sheepish. "Yeah we got back together like 15 minutes ago, while you guys were up stairs."

Sam gave him a small smile when he winked at her.

Jen squealed loudly, running over and hugging both of them, while Darrell gave Jake a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry we can not be together anymore my love!" Darrell said, now turning to Sam. He got on his knee pretending to be upset, "But whenever you shall need me, I'll be there."

"Cut it out man!" Jake said, as he stuck his foot out and pushed Darrell over.

Darrell jumped up, brushing himself off, "Fine man, didn't know you were going to be offended because Sam obviously likes me more!" Darrell said jokingly.

Sam rolled her eyes at the two.

"Hey maybe school will be out tomorrow!" Darrell suggested.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Darrell here, there's always school."

Jen nodded her head in agreement, "Plus the storm is suppose to stop sometime this afternoon, I mean it's only 11" Jen commented.

"It is?" asked Sam looking annoyed. "It feels like it should be 6 at night."

Jen just shrugged her shoulders.

The 4 just sat in the living room, all lost in their own thoughts, when the phone rang suddenly, causing everybody to jump.

"How is the phone running if the powers out?" asked Sam as all of them peered into the kitchen.

"Maybe it's back on…" Jen suggested.

"Did you ever think that the lights would be back on if the powers back on," Darrell snapped.

Jen glared at him.

"Hello?" asked Sam, as she gingerly picked up the phone. She held her breath, as she heard breathing. "Hello?" she asked again, this time louder.

"You almost lead us to him Samantha Foster" a deep raspy voice said from the other side. "Watch your back." The man said before quickly hanging up the phone.

Sam's breath quickened, and she could feel herself falling, before Jake quickly grabbed hold of her.

"Sam!" Jen screeched, as she kneeled beside her friend. "What's wrong?"

Jake studied her, she was pale, and her eyes were big.

"Hello?" Darrell asked into the phone, "Damn the line's dead." He growled hanging up.

"Come on Sam, what's wrong?" Jen asked, sounding panicky. "Who was it?"

Sam looked up at them through big wide eyes. "Slocumn and his men are after the phantom!" Sam said, and suddenly her eyes narrowed. She was mad now, nobody threatened her horse nobody! She quickly stood up and ran for the door.

"Sam!" Jake yelled, as he easily grabbed her arm before she ran out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To save my horse." Sam said, before slipping away from his grasp, and running into the pouring rain. '_Hold on Blackie, I'm coming!' _

_-_end ch 18-

**So how was it? i hopey uo enjoyed it! i was going to ud on thursday night but my internet wasn't working and i havent been home latley!1 So i just got here! well hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**ch 19 will probbely be out on tuesday or wednesday! **

**review! thanks to all my reviewers!**

**xoxox 3 -C-**


	19. Running for your life

**Hey guys im so happy all you guys liked the last ch! This ch is more on Sam and the Phantom than Jake and Sam, but dont worry their's just one more half a ch of this and then it's back to Sam and Jake!**

**here you go hope you enjoy!**

Ch 19 –Running for your life-

The rain hit her hard, soaking through her jeans and tang top before she even reached the barn.

Sam jumped up to grab the bridle and easily got the saddle. Whistling for Ace was no problem as he was right next to her the whole way around the fence. When Ace was finally tacked and ready for the voyage, Sam noticed Jake and Jen were tacked and ready to go, while Darrell was in his mothers car.

"You guys don't have to come," Sam grunted out, as she tightened Ace's saddle.

"We want to." Jen said sounding stubborn.

"Fine," Sam growled out as she pulled herself up into the saddle. "But I'm not stopping, so if you guys think this is a joke it's not, and Slocum won't stop at anything to get what he wants." She explained, as she turned to look at them.

The three nodded, however Sam had a distant feeling that Darrell hadn't heard a thing and was just nodding.

Smiling, she set Ace off into a light lope, before letting him do the rest. He knew what he was doing, and where he was going. "Come on Ace, push this!" she whispered in his ear, "Do it for Blackie…" The wind ripped through her hair, stinging her face, as light pieces smacked around her face. Her body shivered, as the wind went straight through her wet shirt and jeans. Yet never the less, she never felt better.

As they neared the spot, Sam noticed a white truck about 100 feet away from them, on the road. At first she though she was just overreacting when she thought they were following her, but after another 5 minutes it became to obvious to her.

"Whoa" she whispered lightly to Ace, as she brought him around in a circle.

"What's going on?" asked Jen a little out of breath, as she pulled Silly to a stop.

"That car," Sam explained, as she tilted her head in that direction, "Has been following us for the last 15 minutes."

"Are you sure?" asked Jen, doing her best not to look like she was staring at them.

"Positive" Sam mumbled, as she ran her hand through her soaking wet hair. "It must be Slocum and his men, they want me to lead them to the Phantom."

Jake's jaw was set tight, while Darrell looked at the car with a death glare.

Sam sighed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to go check on Blackie, but her heart wouldn't ever betray him.

Ace danced in place, obviously nervous about something. A bolt of lightning sent him rearing up.

"Whoa Ace" Sam whispered soothingly as he swung from side to side rearing up. Sam vaguely heard her friends yelling instructions to her. "It's okay baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked, trying to keep the panic out of her mind.

Something was wrong, Ace was acting crazy, and Sam knew it wasn't because of the storm.

Sam barley managed to stay in her seat, as he galloped a few paces then went into a full stop and started rearing again. "Ace baby, you're okay nothings going to happen to yo-" Sam was whispering before Ace slipped, causing Sam to go to one side, but before she could regain her seat, Ace reared, and Sam didn't have the strength to hold herself on. Sam manged to regain her footing quickly, but Ace was already off galloping.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked who was at her side in a flash.

"Yeah" Sam muttered, as her eyes followed Ace through the trees. A car engine starting up caught her attention. "No" Sam whispered, as she saw the car following after Ace. "Fuck" Sam screamed, "Their going to follow Ace!" She turned around to look at Jake and Darrell to see what they were going to do about it.

Sam's eyes narrowed, both boys didn't seem to know what or even look like they wanted to help.

"Fine!" Sam snapped, "Jen and I will get them back."

Jen nodded, before easily jumping into the saddle, leaving room for Sam behind her.

Sam quickly got on behind Jen.

"Come on now Sam, this storms getting worse by the minute, we can't go follow Ace, it's to much of a risk." Jake said giving Jen a look to help him out.

"Sorry Jake, I'm with Sam on this one." Jen mumbled, as she faced forward.

"It wasn't to much of a risk when we went riding with Teddy that one day and you knew sure as hell that there was going to be a big storm!" Sam snapped at him.

Jake sighed, "Fine lead the way." He muttered.

Sam smiled knowing full well that she would have gone whether she had his blessings or not. "Okay go through the fores-" Sam started, but the stampeding of hoofs stopped her. "What the hell?" Sam mumbled as she looked through the trees to see all of the Phantoms herd.

Ace was in the front of the herd, while the Phantom was in the back urging his herd on, while the truck wasn't to far behind.

"Go!" Sam yelled, as she and Jen galloped away on silly, "Go over towards the Phantom, get close enough for me to jump on" Sam explained into Jen's ear.

"I don't know Sam!" Jen yelled back at her, "That could be really dangerous, and who knows if he's even ready for a rider?"

"He trusts me" Sam insisted, as the two got closer to the herd.

They weren't to far behind the herd, and the truck was already behind them. Jake and Darrell were somewhere to the left of them prepared to jump in whenever needed.

"Just a little closer" Sam whispered, as she gently touched Blackie's back to warn him of her presence.

He gave a little buck of recognition, but silly shied, thinking it was a threat.

Sam nearly lost her seating, but easily regained it. "Closer" Sam ushered, as she swung her left leg to the side so she could climb right one without slowing anybody down.

Jake who was galloping to the left of the little crew looked over and shook his head thinking he was seeing things. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled loudly, but the rain and wind was to much so she couldn't hear.

"Come on we can do this" Sam whispered, as she touched his back once more, before throwing her foot over to get on.

For the first second she thought she was going to fall, but the Phantom moved closer to Silly, allowing Sam to climb on and get a seat on his silvery coat. Sam felt like she was flying…she couldn't explain it…

The truck was getting closer, and the horses were getting confused as to where they were going. Already Sam could tell Ace was getting tired of running full speed, and soon enough he was going to stop and the other horses were too, including Blackie, and then they were caught.

Sam could have sworn she felt the car right behind her. "Come on Blackie go!" she screamed, as she leaned low on his back. His silvery main was smacking her in the face, but she wouldn't let that bother her. "Come on Zanzibar, their coming after you not your herd!" Sam whispered in his ear.

Before Sam knew it the two were flying past Silly, and almost half of the herd. She felt like she was flying, nothing like this ever happened before. "Come on we've got this!" Sam yelled, as she swayed with him. His great legs were stretching more than Sam had ever witnessed before, and Sam could have sworn he was running faster than ever.

The two flew past the rest of the herd, and Sam turned to see Ace leading them back towards the secret valley.

"Your herds safe Zanzibar" Sam whispered in his ear. Sam was almost about to relax before she realized the truck was right behind her now.

The men in the car were yelling, and ropes were being tossed all around them.

"Come on Zanzibar, we can do this!" Sam yelled.

-end ch 19-

**Hey guys so how was it? i figured i have to put the horses into the story or it wouldn't be the Phantom Stallion...**

**Anyways i know this ch was more based on The Phantom and Sam, and i also know it's a little short, but i've been thinking it all up, and i had to put it in. Sam and Jake will be more next ch...**

**Anyways next ch will probbely be done by Sunday idk cause im working on another story, and sometimes i suffer from major writers block! But i think it should be done beofre then, but i always feel so bad when i give u guys a date and then it's now out by then, so then i feel rushed and end up making the wait longer!**

**But the dues date is sunday but it might be out before than!**

**Please Review!**

**xoxox 3 -C-**


	20. World flashes before you

**Hey dollz! How u guys doing? I know i should have ud sonner but i just fineshed the chapter...i've been busy! But don't worry im not going to stop writing because of that! Pormise! **

**well here's ch 20! i hope u guyus enjoy it!**

Ch 20 –World flashes before you-

"Come on!" Sam whispered, the truck was coming closer by the minute, and Sam didn't want to know what would happen if they caught up.

The ropes continued to fly around them, but not one touched them.

Sam could feel Zanzibar tremble beneath her, he was going to take off, and Sam knew it. She lay as low as possible on his back, hugging her knees tighter around his stomach. "Go" Sam whispered.

It was an experience like never before, he was running wild, fighting for his life. The truck soon became just a small figure behind them.

"Yes" Sam shouted, as she pumped her fist in the air. "We did it Zanzibar we did it!" she squealed as she lightly jumped off his back.

Sam looked around to look where they were. "Smart boy" Sam commented, as she realized exactly where they were. "Taking them in a circle." Sam rolled her eyes lightly as she heard her name being called by her friends.

Zanzibar stepped closer to her, laying his head on her shoulder. And for the first time in a while, Sam realized how magical he really was. Coming from her little River Bend Ranch to the leader of a herd, the Phantom. But still deep down inside, Sam always knew that Zanzibar belonged to her, before he belonged here. And in his heart, Sam still knew she had a big piece of it.

"You better get going boy, before they come back" Sam whispered, as she took a step away form him.

Sam turned and made her way out of the small wooded grounds. Looking around she soon easily spotter her friends, waving them over, she smiled at their frowning expressions.

"Samantha Ann!" Jen scolded her as she jumped off her horse, and stood face to face with Sam. "That was probably one of the most stupidest thing you have ever done! Your lucky you didn't kill yourself!"

Sam rolled her eyes, as she walked over to the road where Darrell sat looking quite lazy in his car.

"Nice ride their Sammy Girl, wish that stuff would happen more often, it would at least make living here a little more interesting!" Darrell said, as he gave her an approving nod.

Jake and Jen glared at him, and he immediately backed down.

"I mean" he stuttered, "Bad Sammy girl, never do that again!"

Sam laughed lightly at him, as she through her head back to lean against the seat, "Hmm I'm tired" she grumbled, as she snuggled into the seat. "Hey wait a second!" Sam squealed, as her eyes popped open, "The suns out!"

The group looked up and indeed she was right. The dark black sky was gone, and the sun was now shinning brightly in the sky.

"Let's go home" Sam muttered to Darrell, as the group headed back towards River Bend.

The ride home was quiet. Sam and Darrell kept trying to come up with something to say, but everything kept coming to a halt.

"You know we use to be really good at talking" Sam laughed.

Darrell gave her a boyish grin, "Yeah well I say it's your fault!"

Sam mocked being upset, "Why Darrell whatever do you mean?"

"Ever since you started dating Jake again!" Darrell teased.

"Darrell" Sam said laughing at him, "That was only like 3 hours ago that happened!"

Darrell opened and then closed his mouth, then decided to turn back to the road.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam looking at him questionably.

"I don't know" Darrell muttered, fidgeting lightly in his seat, "I…I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Sam smiled at him, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "You're a great friend Darrell, I couldn't have asked for a better one." Sam explained, "But don't worry, it'll be fine this time, plus I've got my friends if anything bad happens."

Darrell smiled, obviously satisfied with her answer. "You're like the little sister I never wanted!' Darrell added with a laugh.

"Aww thanks Darrell!" Sam said hitting him playfully.

Darrell smirked as he continued driving. The group finally arrived back at the ranch all, stretching form their long ride.

"I better head home…" Jen muttered, as she gave Sam a quick hug. "Unfortunately I think I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Sam smiled, as Jen left riding atop Silly.

"Yeah I'm going to go too, it's pretty late, and I just wanna go home" Darrell muttered, he nodded and then drove away.

Jake and Sam stood their, looking around the mud soaked grounds.

Sam smiled, as she got an idea. "So Jake…" Sam flirted, looking up at him, as she gently took his hand. "I was thinking…" she started before reaching down, and in lightning fast reflexes, scooping up mud and throwing it right onto his shirt.

Jake stood there for a second, before bending down and grabbing some to throw at her.

Sam laughed as she tried to run away from him. The two continued for almost 15 minutes, before Jake finally caught up to her, swinging her around, and then two proceeded to fall into the mud.

"Why Jake, I think you're a bit muddy" Sam giggled, as she kissed him lightly on the nose.

Jake smirked back at her. "I think you might be right." Jake muttered as he gave her a smug look.

The two sat their lightly, Sam laying atop his chest, as she looked into his eyes. In seconds, the barrier around them closed, and the two where once again taken away form the world. The kiss increased, as it increased, their tongues roamed each others mouths, retouching every part it had forgotten.

Sam groaned as she heard a truck rumbling over the bridge. "That's…Probably my….dad" Sam managed to say in between kisses.

Jake moaned, as he easily got up, helping her up along with him. He gave her one last kiss before turning to look at the incoming people.

Dad came out of the car, eyeing the two suspiciously, "I presume no problems…"

Sam looked at Jake, trying to keep the smile out of her face. "No nothing big."

"That's good" Dad said as he opened the barn doors, "I saw a lot of power lines down and a lot of flooding, and a couple of trees down, but other than that it looks like everything's okay." Dad commented, as he let all the horses back into the pasture. "Seems like pure luck that the storm didn't hit us more than that."

Sam smiled to herself, whispering, "Or maybe magic…" she thoughts as she sent a smile towards the Calico Mountain area.

"Will you be staying for dinner Jake?" asked Dad, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Nah, I better get home to see the family…" Jake declined, "I'll be back tomorrow morning though before Sam goes to school to work out with the horses, hopefully it'll be dry enough." He explained.

Dad nodded his head, "Looking forward to it, see you tomorrow son."

Sam turned and gave him a kiss on the lips that she wanted to last longer, but the fact that her father was standing right their made it a bit awkward. "See you tomorrow hottie!" she whispered so only he could here.

Jake smiled before nodding, and taking Witch, proceeding home.

Sam smiled as she turned towards the house.

"You and Jake dating again?" asked Dad suddenly, looking at her with curiosity.

Sam smiled, forgetting that nobody really knew, "Yeah…"

"Nothing happened here right, nothing bad or could do any damage?" Dad asked, trying to get off the subject.

Sam looked around trying to remember if anything major happened, "No, I mean lightning we think hit somewhere near by, but other than that, I think everything should be fine…" Sam explained, "Well….I'm going to go take a shower."

Dad nodded, before heading back into the barn to feed the horses.

Sam took the stairs two by two, almost in a daze.

It was weird…Jake and her back together…In a way it was them starting over, not forgetting, but putting the past behind them. It was hard…Sam wasn't sure how things were going to end up, but she didn't really care anymore.

Sam opened the room to her bathroom, closing it quietly behind her. She reached in and turned the water on, Jake still on her mind. As she striped down throwing her muddy cloths on the ground. She easily stepped into the steamy shower, letting the warm water wash away the sores all over her back.

Almost an hour later Sam emerged after the banging on the door became to much to handle. She vaguely heard her father muttering under his breath about girls and their beauty time.

Sam changed into a pair of pink sweat pants that said 'Cherry' on the back and a tang top. Throwing her wet hair back into a pony tail she quickly darted down stairs into the kitchen.

"Where's mom, James, and Gram?" asked Sam as she started eating the subs her father must have picked up in town.

"Gone for the weekend, Bryanna didn't think James would be good with not having electricity, so they stayed with your Gram in town, where there's a little power." Dad explained, rolling his eyes.

Sam had to smile, dad still never got why girls cared so much about power. "So I guess it's just us for the week…" Sam muttered.

Dad nodded.

It was different not having the other three here. IT hadn't been just the two of them since…'_mom died…' _Sam thought.

"Hasn't been this quiet around here since who knows when." Dad commented.

"Yeah, it's defiantly been a while" Sam agreed, as she fiddled with her fork.

"Well tomorrow Jake will be here all day taking care of the horses," Dad explained, "You're going to drive to school and back tomorrow right?"

Sam nodded her head, smiling at the thought of Jake being here.

"The cowboys and I will be gone for the day, probably be back around 9 or 10 tomorrow night," Dad added, as he headed towards the door, "I'm going to talk to them to confirm everything."

Sam nodded her smile spreading as she thought of her and Jake ALONE!

"Night dad!" she yelled out the door, before heading up stairs to get her homework done.

Finishing her home work that night, Sam was very distracted. First would be the horse's loud whines, and then the cowboy's loud cheers, as they listened to the radio broadcast of the big football games. Then there was Jake…Everything that Sam thought of was related to Jake.

Sam snapped out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She looked down and smiled as the words JAKE flashed on her phone.

"Hey baby" Sam whispered into the phone.

"Hey, what are you doing babe?" asked Jake.

Sam spent almost the rest of the night talking on the phone with him, surprised that the cell phone lines were still up. Forgetting about her homework, or that her father was down stairs, and even the fact that she had school tomorrow…Jake was all that Sam had in mind.

-end ch 20-

**Hey dollz once again! so please how was it? be honest i LOVE constructive critisism (however u spell it) Anways! please review i love to know what u guys think about the chapters!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers i love u guys! sooooo much**

**xoxo 3 -C-**

**p.s. just a recomidation u guys should check out DSA new story WAITING! it's amazing!**


	21. I want you

**hey guys! how are you? i hope you've all had a great weekend, i know i did! That's what sorta this ch is baised on! So i hope everybody loves it! i really love it!**

Ch 21 –I want you-

Sam groaned as somebody opened the curtains to her bedroom, and planted a light kiss on her cheek. "e'mm go away" Sam grumbled, as she rolled over.

She felt the bed lower to the side of her, and seconds later light kisses were trialing up her arm to her neck.

Sam gingerly opened one eye to see who it was, and wasn't surprised when she saw Jake lying beside her. Deciding she still wanted to be asleep, Sam closed her eyes.

She shivered as Jake's fingers trailed her legs up to her arms, and then traced around her lips before another pair of lips met hers.

"Wake up babe" Jake whispered lightly in her ear, as he continued to run his fingers up and down her arms.

Sam scooted closer to him, placing her face into his chest. For some reason she was in the cuddling mood, and all she wanted to do all day was lay here and be with Jake.

Jake wrapped his arms around her, "Sam you've got to wake up." Jake whispered.

Sam shook her head, snuggling closer to Jake's warm body.

"Fine," Jake laughed, "But you asked for it."

Sam groaned when Jake pulled away from her, but decided that the pillow worked nice too.

"I see it's not that difficult for you to replace me!" Jake said, pretending to be offended.

Sam nodded her head, but made a sound of protest when her sheets were suddenly striped from her body. She sat bolt up right in her bed, "Jake!" Sam groaned, "It's cold."

Jake gave her a smile, before opening the curtains wider to let in more sun light.

Sam groaned, realizing Jake wasn't going to let her sleep in, so she crept into the bathroom to get ready.

30 minutes later Sam re-emerged dressed in a jean skirt that was a little to short, but could pass for school, and a white polo shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail with a small white ribbon holding it in place.

Sam smiled as she saw Jake fast asleep on her bed. She crept over and crawled on top of him, which was hard enough with a skirt on. She trailed kisses up and down his neck, then traced her fingers around his jaw line.

Jake wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "e'mm you smell good" he replied with a raspy voice.

Sam giggled lightly, kissing his neck lightly again. Sam had purposely put this perfume on because she knew Jake loved it. "I better get to school" Sam whispered as she proceeded to stand up.

"No, come on school can wait!" Jake protested, as he finally opened his eyes and took a good look at her.

Sam smiled lightly, giving him a kiss again, "Nope, you had the opportunity," Sam said from the door way, "I'll be back when schools out."

She laughed when she heard Jake groan, and flop down onto her bed. She ran down the stairs realizing she was already late, and grabbing and apple as fast as she could she ran to her car and got in.

after school

Sam never thought school could possibly have lasted that long.

First Sam had been late to school, because she and Jen met at the local coffee shop to grab something to eat as they were both starving. So when they arrived at school, they both got detentions for being late. Then during lunch, Ryan and a couple of the guys got in a fight, that Sam and Jen tried to break up.

Before Sam could go to detention she had to go to the office for almost and hour, and then go to detention. So by the time she rolled over the bridge to River Bend it was almost 5.

"Where have you been?" asked a voice to the side of her.

Sam jumped, as she got out of her car. She sighed when she saw Jake. "Detention" Sam groaned, as she walked into the house, throwing her keys on the counter.

"I missed you." Jake whispered in her ear, as he came up behind her.

"I missed you too" Sam mumbled, as she turned around. She jumped up onto the counter, as he pulled her closer.

Seconds later the two were wrapped up into each other. Jake pushed her harder against the counter, and she pushed harder against his mouth.

"I want you Sam" Jake growled in between the kiss.

Sam smirked, as he pushed her against the wall harder. She kissed him with more passion than ever before. Throwing his shirt to the ground, Sam's hand roamed his chest.

Jake's hands were traveling up and down her back to the inside of her skirt. Jake had never experienced this before, he wanted her right their and then.

The two scrambled over to the couch, knocking over pictures, and tripping over random things.

Sam rested on top of his body, trailing kisses up and down his neck, while he ran his fingers up and down her arms.

Jake slowly took of her shirt, not sure if he should, but kissed her in thanks when she allowed him to.

The two looked into each others eyes, lost in thought, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Sam sat up in a flash, breathing heavily. "Who could that be?" Sam asked quietly.

The pounding increased on the door, so Sam quickly jumped up off of Jake, grabbing her shirt, and headed towards the door.

Jake's eyes narrowed when he heard Linc Slocumn's voice. Quickly pulling on his shirt, he walked up behind Sam, placing a hand on her waist, he nodded at Linc.

"What do you want Mr. Slocumn?" asked Sam, leaning back into Jake's arms.

Linc looked at the two weirdly, "You two kids ain't doing anything bad in there 'ight?"

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes at Linc's lame attempt to speak country. "No Mr. Slocumn we aren't, know would you mind telling us what's going on."

"I was wondering if Jake here could help unload some hay for your father here." Linc explained, pointing towards the truck.

Sam smiled, as she heard Jake groan.

"I'll be right out Mr. Slocumn" Jake said, closing the door.

Sam smiled, standing up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the nose. "Have fun darling" Sam giggled.

Jake ruffled her hair lightly, as he walked out the door.

Sam shivered when she felt the cool night air, come through the air. It was starting to get dark out, and Sam vaguely wondered when the cowboys were due to come home.

The phone started ringing, and Sam walked over slowly to get it. Jumping up on the counter, Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy Girl" Darrell's voice yelled through the phone.

Sam laughed, "Darrell, you don't have to yell, I can hear you!"

"Haha, sorry Sammy Girl, it's just a little loud over at my house" Darrell commented. "Anyways, is my man Jake there?"

"Why yes he is" Sam said, twirling the phone cord around her fingers.

"Okay well look, tomorrow night we're thinkin' of having a big poker night here at my house, a whole bunch of your friend are invited that we know, and a lot of college people are coming." He explained.

Sam sighed, closing her eyes tightly, as a dizzy spell hit her. "Umm that sounds fine Darrell" Sam said, while holding her head tightly.

"Are you okay Sam, you sound kinda weird" Darrell said, sensing the change of her voice.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy is all" Sam said, shaking her head as it went away. "But yeah that sounds great, I'll defiantly let Jake know, and have him call you back."

"Okay, have a good night Sammy Girl!" Darrell said, before hanging up.

Sam hung up the phone, using the wall to support her weight. Something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what. Suddenly everything would get dizzy, and then go back to normal.

Shaking her head once again, Sam ignored the feeling, and went over to the refrigerator to get some water.

15 minutes later, Jake re-entered the kitchen, giving her a smile.

"Miss me much?" he asked in a cocky tone.

Sam smirked, "No, not really" Sam laughed, as his sunken expression. Standing up she walked over and sat in his lap, facing him. "Of course I missed you." Sam whispered, before closing her eyes, and kissing him.

Jake wrapped his hands around her back, letting them rest lightly on her butt, while he kissed her neck and then went back to her lips.

Sam let a small moan escape her mouth, as he kissed her neck, and then went back to her lips. Something inside of her exploded, she just wanted to have him, all to herself.

"I want you too Jake" Sam whispered, smiling as his eyes lit up, knowing that she remembered what he had told her, only hours ago.

Jake kissed her harder, running his hands up and down her thighs, smiling as he felt her shiver lightly at his touch. He growled lightly as she kissed his neck, and whispered nonsense into his ear.

'_Why does she have this affect on me?' _Jake asked himself, as the two fell onto the carpet floor in the living room. '_How can I want her this much?' _Yet Jake didn't need the answer to that question, he knew, because he loved her, and she loved him.

Sam wasn't like every other girl, in fact, Jake doughted that she was like any of them. She was wild, and adventures, never one just to sit down, when she knew she could do something to help. She loved Jake for everything that he hated about himself, and loved him for everything he liked himself for. She brought out a side of him, that no other person had before, she broke through the wall he had built up with a single kiss.

Sam smiled lightly at him, as she rested her head lightly on his chest. She knew that look in Jake's eyes, he was deep in thought.

Sometimes Sam wondered how she was lucky enough to get with Jake. He was everything Sam never imagined herself with. He was one of the popular guys, who was hot as hell, and wasn't one you would think about when the name Samantha Foster came up. Sure Sam was now popular and a lot of people loved her, yet still.

Sam felt herself flush as Jake ran a hand through her hair. She wondered sometimes what he saw in her, compared to some girl like Rachel Slocumn.

"What are you thinking about Babe?" Jake's raspy voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Sam smiled, as she rested her chin on his chest, so they were looking each other face to face. "Just about how lucky I was to get you." Sam whispered.

Jake laughed, "Wanna know something funny?" Jake asked.

"What?" Sam asked, laughing as Jake pushed her over so they were laying side by side. HE pushed her against the couch, and kissed her.

"I was thinking about how lucky I was to be with you" Jake whispered.

Sam smiled, as he kissed her again.

She couldn't imagine a better place to be then in this moment in time right now. Just her and Jake.

-End ch 21-

**Hey guys! so how was it? Too much action or to little? **

**i've sorta got a ? for all of you to answer, i need at least 5 to decide what to do!**

**okay so here goes,** **should sam and jake go as far as to have sex, or not that far yet? I can go either way, and i'm not sure wether to have them or not...so i want you guys to decide! Please tell me what yuo think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**thanks to all my reviewers you guys are amazing!**

**xoxxo 3 -C-**


	22. Interruptions

**Hey peoples! yeah so this is the BRAND NEW CH 22! sorry idk if everybody will know that this is a new chapter! but yeah umm i really didn't like the other 22 the begining is the same, but not all of it, i hated the ending...so anyways here's the new ch i hope you peps like it!**

Ch 22 –Interruptions-

The two were still wrapped up in their kiss, not able to pull away from each other. The kiss was increasing, yet neither tried to stop it.

When they finally pulled apart, the two looked at each other.

Sam bit her lip, as a light blush heated her cheeks, when Jake gently swept a piece of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"I love you Sam" he whispered in a raspy voice.

Sam looked up in surprise, her eyes landed on his, and she was lost yet again in those 'mustang eyes' "I love you too Jake" she whispered, before closing the barrier between them.

Jake rolled over so Sam was below him. He gently took off her shirt, revealing her beautiful toned and tanned skin. He trailed kisses, up and down her stomach, then up to her neck. Jake smirked in satisfaction as he felt her tremble beneath him.

"Oh yeah, Jake I forgot to te-" Sam started, but his lips interrupted her from continuing.

Sam felt herself curving into him. She wanted him, and her body sensed it. "I need you Jake" she found herself saying.

Jake stopped for a second, and gave her a small smile. He continued kissing her neck, he loved the feeling of her body on his. It was something he couldn't explain, something that passed through them.

Sam kissed him harder, wanting to taste every single part of his body. She easily lifted his shirt off, and discarded it onto the floor.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Jake whispered to her, as he pinned her down onto the sofa, and kissed her stomach.

"I know" Sam whispered, she loved how sweet and caring he was about what she wanted, "But for once, let's not ask questions."

Jake looked at her, before deepening the kiss.

'_This is it, we're actually going to do it' _Sam thought, as Jake began to unbutton her skirt.

"Sam!" somebody yelled from outside.

Sam's heart stopped, that was dads yell, and if he walked in. "Shit!" Sam yelled, as she pushed Jake off of her.

The two teenagers rushed towards their cloths, throwing them on, as they kissed each other.

"We've got to stop this" Sam muttered, as she held his face to hers for a moment longer, before ending the kiss.

"No we don't" Jake growled, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when his lips met hers. She practically melted right there, his lips on hers…

"SAM!" Dad yelled again from outside.

Sam gently pushed Jake away, and headed towards the door, with Jake in tow.

"Yeah dad?" Sam asked, as she walked onto the porch, squinting her eyes to see his outline in the early evening.

"I have to go" Dad explained, juggling his car keys, he looked really anxious, as he walked towards the car door. "I just got a call from the hospital."

"What's wrong?" asked Sam, as she quickened her pace to keep up with her father, "Dad! What's going on?" Sam asked, as she pulled on his arms.

"A friend of mine, that you don't know is in the hospital," Dad explained, as he got into the car, rolling the window down. "I should only be gone the night, but until then Dallas, Pepper, and Ross will help you with the chorus and such."

Sam nodded, as she wave after him.

"That was weird" Jake muttered to her, as he grabbed her hand, and led her towards the barn.

Sam giggled, as she wrapped her free hand around his hand, leaning her head on his arm. "True, but now we have the night to ourselves" she whispered.

Jake grinned at her, "Why Sam, I didn't know you were that kind of girl!' Jake said, with mock shock.

Sam smiled, "There's a lot you don't know about me Mister Ely" Sam whispered into his ear, as he lifted her up on one of the tack boxes.

"Maybe I should learn more about you" he said, as his face was inches away from hers.

Sam smirked, "Maybe you should" Sam muttered, before bringing his lips to hers.

For some reason, Sam loved to kiss Jake, it was an amazing feeling, and it had yet to get old. He tasted like something Sam had never tasted before. The way he wrapped his arms around her, it made her feel like nothing bad could happen, that she was safe.

Sam groaned as the sound of her cell phone went off. Jake pushed it off the tack box, "Can't you ever turn that thing off" he grumbled in between the kiss.

Sam smirked, as she easily reached down for it, kissing his lips once more, before answering it.

"Hello?" Sam asked trying her best not to moan as Jake kissed her neck.

"Hey Sam, did Darrell call you?" asked Jen's voice.

"Yes" Sam said, before kissing Jake harder, making him push her against the stall, their hips smashing against each other.

"Well…" Jen insisted, obviously not sensing that Sam was distracted. "Are you going to go to his stupid little poker party?"

Sam forced herself to pull away from Jake's mouth. "Probably, are you goi-go-going?" asked Sam stuttering as Jake ran his hands through her hair, kissing her neck in the perfect spot, his free hand roamed up her thigh, massaging it with his thumb.

"Yes I'm going…What on earth are you doing that you're so distra-" Jen muttered, "Oh my god, I'm interrupting you and Jake!" Jen squealed, finally realizing why Sam was so distracted, "I'm so sorry Sam! Call me later love you bye!" Jen said, before hanging up.

Sam sighed, "Finally," she muttered, as she threw her phone to the ground. She jumped off the box, and pushed Jake up to the wall.

Their bodies were connected, nothing was going to stop them now. Jake practically had Sam's shirt off when Dallas walked in.

"Jesus, everybody keeps interrupting" Sam muttered, as she pulled away form him. Sam came into the light, with a bucket in hand, making it look like she and Jake had been doing chores. "Did you need something Dallas?"

Dallas turned to her, "Ahh no Sam, Ross and I have to ride out for a couple of hours with the horses, some cattle got onto wild territory," Dallas explained, as he easily picked up two saddles, and two bridles at the same time. "Do you think you and Pepper can handle everything till morning?"

Sam nodded, opening the door to let him out. "Yeah we'll be fine, plus I think Jake is gonna stay here the night."

Dallas looked sharply at Jake, giving him a warning look, that Sam had grown all to use to.

"Well be fine" Sam insisted once again, "Plus, I've got all the numbers for any emergencies."

Dallas nodded, "Okay, we should be back late morning." He explained once more, before he and Ross rode off.

"Why do we always have to be interrupted?" Jake asked in annoyance, as he gently took her hand and the two walked hand in hand back to the house.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Hmm okay I'll make you a deal Jake." Sam said, looking around the dirty house, "And whoever loses has to clean the whole house."

Jake looked around the house, finally noticing what a mess the two had made of it. Raising one eye brow, Jake nodded, "Okay brat shoot."

"With Pepper running around back and forth in between the house and the bunk house, we can't be caught kissing, so the challenge is…Whoever can resist the other the longest wins!" she explained, as she grabbed an apple.

Jake looked deep in thought, before finally confessing, "I don't get it."

Sam sighed, deciding how she should work it, "For instance, if I kissed you right now, I'd lose the game, we can't be…intimate with each other." Sam explained, smirking as she saw Jake's downward expression.

"You mean we can't kiss or hold ands or nothing?" he asked, looking like a little kid who was just told Santa wasn't real.

"Yup that's the rules" Sam grinned.

Jake not one to ever let Sam beat him stood up to his full height, "Fine I'm in."

Sam giggle, taking a bite from her apple to try and hide the smile that lit her face.

Jake sat on the other side of the table, as far away from her as he could, placing his hands in his lap. "Soo, what did Jen call about?" Jake asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, she wanted to ask if we were going to Darrell's poker party" Sam muttered, taking another bite of her apple.

"Oh, Darrell's actually doing it, he was talking about it the other week, but I kinda just forgot about it" Jake explained, fidgeting in his seat.

Sam grinned, knowing he was trying to look anywhere but at her. "Yeah, he told me to tell you about it when you were with Slocum."

Jake nodded, looking at his hands.

"Well I'm going to take a shower," Sam muttered, purposely walking right next to Jake, "Too bad you can't join me," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Jake groaned, as she stepped away, trying to grab hold of her hand and bring her back for a kiss.

"No Jake!" Sam giggled, swatting his hand, "That's not part of the deal."

Jake stood, walking into the living room. "Come down when you're done!" he yelled after her up the stairs.

Sam nodded, running up the stairs, and into the shower, already liking the bet the two had made.

'_I'm defiantly going to win this bet!' _

-End ch 22-

**So what do u think guys? better than the last one, worse, the same? idk i'm not gonna have them have sex right away, but sometimes they will, but dont worry there will be a warnign on that ch! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this one!.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! by the way thanks to all my reviewers! u guys are all awsome!**

**xoxxo 3 -C-**

**oh yeah by the way, the next ch should be out soon! k? it's called Resistin You**


	23. Resistin' you

**Hey Guys! I'm glad you guys liked the new ch i put up! I've been fieshed with this ch since last night at 8 but it wouldn't let me up load so i tried unitl 11...then i tried this morning and it wouldnt' work! So finally ic ame home and it worked so i hope you guys like it! **

Ch 23 –Resistin' You-

Sam walked out of the bath room with nothing but a towel on, humming a tune under her breath. Her hair hung in light curls, as drops of water decorated the floor, while she changed into a pair of deans. Pulling on her bra so that she was at least covered if anybody decided to walk in, Sam, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Jen's number.

"Hey girlie, what are you doing?" Jen asked, as she answered her phone on the first ring.

"Just got out of the shower, I'm getting ready to go ride Ace." Sam mumbled, as she pulled on her boots.

"Yeah, sorry about interrupting you and Jake earlier today, it took me a little while to figure out what was happening" Jen mumbled.

Sam laughed, as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail, "Trust me Jen, it's fine," Sam mumbled, and then explained the whole bet thing between her and Jake.

"Samantha Ann, I am shocked, I didn't think you had it in you to do that!" Jen squealed, laughing.

"Yeah, well I give it another hour, before Jake will actually try to pull something." Sam muttered.

"Hmm I give it 5 minutes" Jen mumbled.

"Jen!" Sam shrieked, pulling on a green top.

"What's it true and you know it!" Jen said, "Jake can't keep his hands off of you, and same goes for you! You guys remind me of newlyweds."

Sam laughed, as she grabbed her riding gloves and helmet. "Well I better get going, I'll call you later tonight." Sam said, before hanging up the phone.

"Bout time you came down stairs" Jake mumbled, as she entered the kitchen. "What's up with the helmet and gloves?"

"I've been working with Ace on jumping, but Dad insists I wear a helmet for jumping." Sam explained, as Jake followed her outside.

"I know that, but why do you have to work with him now, when I'm here?" Jake whined, as she pulled Ace out of the pasture and started to tack him.

"Because, you're going to be here all night, and it's 5:30 already, by 7 it'll be dark out, so I have to work him now" Sam explained, as she pulled the English saddle over Ace's back.

"Why you ridin' him English?" Jake asked, leaning against the fence rail.

"Jake have you ever jumped in a western saddle?" Sam asked, looking at him.

Jake nodded his head, and then his face turned to a pained look, "Point taken" Jake mumbled.

Sam smiled, as she led Ace out into the corral. "Help me up?" Sam asked, looking innocently at Jake.

Jake glared at her, but never-the-less gave her a leg up. As she swept past him as she got into the saddle, the smell of her body wash cascaded around him. He closed his eyes, and counted to ten to force himself not to do anything that would cause him to lose the bet.

"Are you okay Jake?" Sam asked.

Jake opened his eyes to see her looking down on his in concern. "Fine."

Sam smiled, looking satisfied, and then led him to the railing, letting him walk a couple times around the coral before actually working him. She easily realized into his walk, and finally took her hands off of the reins to put her helmet on.

"You know," Sam said, as she walked by Jake. "I was thinking that since we're doing this bet thing for real, we should see how long it can last for?"

Jake's head shot up, "Yeah right Samantha Forster, you said it was gonna last till whenever you're parents get home, it's not going on any longer than that!" Jake yelled across the arena.

Sam smirked, "I was only kidding Jake, it's just as hard for me as it is for you" she grumbled, as she pulled on her gloves.

Jake grunted something under his breath, but Sam just ignored him.

Deciding that Ace had enough relaxing time, Sam finally put her feet into the stirrups and clicked him into an easy trot. Ace easily slide into a canted after a couple minutes of trotting. It was his nice clean one that Sam only normally got when they were out on the range.

"Ready Ace, let's go" Sam muttered under her breath, but noticed that's Ace's ears pricked back to hear every word she was saying.

Sam led him around the big arena one more time before pushing him to go over the jump, for a second Sam thought that he was going to go over it, but at the last second, he swerved, causing Sam to lose her balance. She had barley enough time to catch herself on the jump pole, and pushed herself up to regain her seating.

"Shh Baby, it's okay, we'll give it another go," Sam whispered to him, as she sent him into the canter once again.

"Be careful Sam" she heard Jake say in a low calm voice.

Sam nodded her head, letting him know that she had heard him. Leading Ace to the other side of the arena, Sam sent him in an easy lope. Following the same path she had taken last time, she let him flow towards the jump.

Ace seemed less nervous this time around, and jumped over the poles as if he had a care in the world, so Sam sent him towards yet another one that was a little higher. Ace breezed over it.

"Good boy!" Sam gushed, as she pulled him around for another go.

Pepper who had heard Jake and Sam, came out to watch the duo practice their jumping.

After another 15 minutes, Sam took a small break, and rode him over to the boys.

"He seems to be getting better with his jumps" Pepper commented, as he patted Ace from his sitting position on the fence.

Sam smiled, as she leaned down and pet Ace's main. "Nah, he just likes the attention he gets when he's done."

Ace snorted his agreement, dancing in place as if to say and let's do more.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm just gonna work him for 30 more minutes before turning him in." Sam explained, as she pulled her helmet back on.

Ace decided that since Sam wasn't prepared for him to go into a canter, that this would be the time to go into one.

Sam smiled, pulling him to a stop to remind him who was boss.

Ace snorted, stomping one foot, but never the less followed what Sam asked.

Sam then sent Ace over towards the jump. He went from his smooth canter, to a jolting trot, so Sam pulled him to yet another stop. She adjusted her helmet, but before she was finished, Ace went into a canter, jumping over the jump, before Sam realized what he was doing.

"Ace!" Sam scolded. Not expecting Ace to go into a canter, but going over the jump at the same time, defiantly caught Sam off guard. She was thrown off of Ace, and managed to smash her head into the pole. "Fuck" she cursed, as she rolled over, pulling her legs and head into herself.

"SAM!" she vaguely heard Jake yell.

She felt his hands on her hips instantly, being gentle as if his touch would surly cause her to crumble. She could hear Pepper calming Ace, before he too came up next to her, gently prying her hands from her face.

"Shush, it's okay Sam, I'm just gonna check your head" he mumbled, as his fingers asset the damage.

Jake was squeezing her hand telling her he was there.

"It's fine honestly, it just hurts like hell" Sam mumbled, as she squint at them.

Pepper nodded his head of approval, "Just a hard hit to the head, I'll be sure to tell Wyatt though just in case." Pepper explained, as he easily lifted Sam up in his arms, carrying her towards he house. "I'll just put her down in her room, and you can take care of her I'm assuming?"

Jake nodded his head, opening the doors so Pepper could place Sam in her bed.

"Umm" Pepper muttered, as his face went red, rubbing the back of his neck, "You can deal with changing her…I'll come in and check on you later Sam."

"Thanks Pepper!" Sam said as loudly as she could without her head hurting.

Pepper nodded, and closed the door after him.

Jake sat on the side of her bed, making sure he wasn't touching her.

"Can you grab me some sweat pants, and a tang top please?" Sam asked, as she closed her eyes and clutched her head.

Jake nodded, walking into her closet, and grabbing some grey sweat pants and a blue tang top. "Umm…" Jake mumbled, not sure if he should undress her, as it was against the rules.

"It's okay, you can do it" Sam mumbled, still with her eyes closed.

Jake smiled, it was if she knew what he was thinking all the time. He gently took off her jeans to reveal a pink laced thong that Jake so badly didn't want to put the sweatpants on. He practically had to force himself to pull the sweat pants over her butt. Next was the shirt. He gently lifted her head up and laid back on the pillow, as her pink bra was revealed. Jake forced himself not to look, because he knew if he did, he would loose the bet in a second.

"Done," he mumbled, as he sat back in the chair that was next to her bed.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled, stifling a yawn. "Where's Ace?"

"Pepper put her away" Jake commented, as he sat next to her again.

He wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but this stupid bet. He kept putting his hand up and down. He was taken by surprise when Sam gently lifted her head up to capture his lips with hers.

He gave her a questioning look.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she gave him a small smile, "You won the bet" she whispered lightly, before scooting closer to him. She buried her head into his chest, loving the smell of his blue collared shirt.

Jake smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why'd you kiss me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Because," she said, looking up at him once more, "I know what you were thinking" Sam whispered, before her eyes fluttered close yet again.

Jake smiled, cuddling closer to her. Easily throwing both of their shoes to the floor, and making sure the lights were off, and door closed, Jake pulled the covers over them. He felt her breathing relax, being able to feel the beat of her heart on his arm.

"I love you" he whispered, as he laid back on the bed.

He was almost asleep, when he heard her faint reply. "I love you too."

Jake smiled, kissing her forehead, hoping it would at least help to ease the pain.

"Good night Sam" he mumbled, before they both drifted off the sleep.

-End ch 23-

**So how was is guys? hmm the end was necissary to make it the ending i wanted! Have no worries though, Sam's not hurt, just a really bad head ache from it! So please review and tell me how u guys like it! thanks**

**next ch hmm i just started writing it, but im working on another story that i've been having writers block on, soo im not sure, but it should be probebly wednesday or thursday, maybe even sooner! Anyways please review thanks!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Just wanted to say sorry that i'm not the best speller, i'm always like oh i'm going to go over it when im done, but i get so excited im done, i just wanna give it to u guys! so i'll really really try to force myself to keep reading it over! So thanks to all you who correct me it really helps!**

**until next time!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	24. Being with you

**Soo guys thanks to all my reviewers for the last ch! the sex is gonna wait for a few more chapters, because right now it's just not right, but dont worry it will happen! **

**Well here's ch 24, a little later than i expected, i was kinda busy, spring break...anyways here it is, hope u enjoy!**

Ch 24 –Being with you-

Sam groaned as the early sunshine shone through the curtains in her room. Turning over to her other side, Sam almost jumped, when an arm pulled her closer to themselves.

"Mornin' babe" came Jake's rough cowboy voice.

Sam turned back over, so their eyes met. She gave him a warm smile, "Morning baby, did u have a good night sleep?" she asked as her eyes closed again.

"Mhmmm" Jake mumbled, as he fell back asleep.

Sam smiled to herself; he looked so cute when he slept. She wanted this moment to last forever; Jake was leaving tomorrow morning to go back to college until thanksgiving break. '_what am I gonna do?' _Sam asked herself.

"How's your head?" Jake asked lightly, as he woke from his light sleep.

"Feels fine, a small headache" Sam mumbled, snuggling closer to him, as his hands swept through her hair.

There was a comfortable silence for almost 10 minutes before Jake finally mentioned his departure.

"I'm leaving tomorrow…"

Sam stopped playing with his hand, before continuing, "I know." She whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you" he whispered, as he pulled her closer.

Sam smiled, kissing him on the nose, "I'll miss you more!"

Jake laughed, starting to rise from her bed, "You only wish Samantha!"

"It's going to be weird not having you here when I get back from school-" Sam started before drawling in a sharp breath. "Shit!" Sam cursed, running into her closet, changing as fast as she could.

"What, what's wrong?" Jake asked, looking at her frantically running around the room.

"School, I forgot about school!" Sam yelled, as she brushed her teeth, while brushing her hair at the same time, "Again!"

Jake chuckled, as he sat on the edge of her bed, watching her run around in a panic, "You know, maybe schools just not for you" Jake commented.

Sam sent him a death glare, as she gathered all of her things.

Jake glared at the height of her skirt, "You're wearing that to school?" he growled, pointing to her skirt.

Sam rolled her eyes, ignoring his comments as he followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes, is something wrong in my outfit?" Sam asked, with puppy dog eyes, "You don't think I look good in it?"

Jake's eyes widened, "No I mean…you do look good in it…but."

Sam smiled, walking up to him and standing on her tip toes, she gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth, "Don't worry, you're the only cowboy for me!" Sam laughed, before walking out the door.

Jake smiled, as he watched her get into her car and drive away.

after school

Sam ran into the house, throwing her books to the floor, in search for Jake. "Jake, are you here?" Sam asked.

She wanted to spend every second with him until he left. Searching all around inside and still no sign, Sam decided she'd try for the barn.

"Where could he be?" Sam asked herself almost 20 minutes later.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, Sam sighed when she saw that she had 3 new voice messages.

The 1st on was from Jen asking where she was in the morning, as they were suppose to meet for coffee.

The 2nd was from Dad saying he'd be home sometime tonight.

And the 3rd was from Jake. He said he had to go home and pack, and hopefully he'd be back later in the night.

Sam sighed, '_Great, I rush home for nothing' _Ace neighing from the 10 acre pasture brought Sam out of her brooding, "Well not for nothing…" Sam mumbled, as she went over to pet Ace.

"Hi baby" she cooed to Ace, "Did you have a good day without me?" Sam sat on the fence for a while just staring out into the Calico Mountains, "At least somebody missed me" Sam whispered into his ear.

The ringing of Sam's phone brought her attention off of her cute little horse.

"Hello?" Sam asked into the phone.

"Hey Sammy Girl, you coming tonight?" Darrell asked into the phone.

"I wouldn't miss this poker game for the world!" Sam laughed, "I'll come over around 9ish?"

"Actually I need you to come over around 7:30 8ish…" Darrell muttered.

"Okay that's good, then I guess I'll see you then." Sam said, "Okay bye Darrell see you later tonight!"

"Bye Sammy Girl!" Darrell muttered before hanging up.

Sam sighed, running a hand through her hair. The piercing of a horses neigh from the 10 acre pasture brought Sam out of her thoughts.

"What the heck?" Sam muttered, as she jumped over the fence, running into the pasture to see what was wrong. Tempest, her now 4 year old horse, was shrieking and running around, her eyes rolled back looking crazier than ever. Sam looked around trying to spot anything that would cause the horse such distress.

Sam's eyes caught a person running into the barn, and Sam bolted after them. The barn was dark, and Sam didn't like it one bit. She felt around for the light switch, but couldn't find it.

'_this is ridiculous!' _Sam thought to herself, as she ended up on the floor after tripping over something, '_in my own barn, I can't even find the stupid light switch' _

Sam stood up, brushing herself off. She grabbed a shovel that was lying near the door, and quietly walked around the barn.

A hand wrapped around her waist, made Sam scream, fighting against the hand around her.

"Sam it's just me!" Pepper whispered in her ear, as he covered her mouth.

Sam turned, placing a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself. "What on earth are you doing?" Sam hissed at him.

"Shh!" Pepper growled at her, as he pulled her over to one of the horse stalls. "I saw somebody run into the barn that I didn't recognize, so I came in."

"Me too!" Sam whispered, as she griped the shovel tighter in her hands.

"Okay you wait here" Pepper ordered, as he proceeded to walk out of the stall.

"Get real Pepper, this is my barn, I'm going with you!" Sam insisted, as she grabbed his hand, and followed after him.

'_Who on earth could be in here?' _Sam asked herself, as they saw a light in one of the horse stalls at the end of the barn.

Pepper put a finger over his mouth, telling Sam to be quiet as he crept up.

Sam nodded her head, signaling that she understood. She stood at the end of the hall way, ready to whack the intruder when they ran for the exit.

Sam heard a muffled cry, and etched toward the barn, holding the shovel up higher.

"Boo" a voice whispered in her ear.

Sam shrieked, dropping the shovel, turning around and backing into the wall.

Pepper came out of the stall with Ryan Slocum in a head lock.

Sam looked over at Ryan and Pepper, than back to Jake who looked completely confused. "What the heck is your problem!" Sam shrieked hitting Jake playfully, as he pulled her in for a hug. "I told you to stop sneaking up on me!"

Jake chuckled, as she continued to hit him.

"What are you doing here Ryan?" Sam asked, "Pepper let him go!"

Pepper let Ryan out of the head lock and stepped back, however he looked like he was ready to jump on him if it became necessary.

"You said I could today at school, remember, I was bring Shy Boots over?"

Sam looked confused, until realization downed on her, "Oh yeah, sorry Ryan, I forgot!" Sam mumbled, blushing as Pepper gave her an annoyed look.

"Now do you mind telling your little body guard friend to leave me alone!" Ryan asked, as he cowered away from Pepper.

Sam laughed, as Ryan walked back into the stall where Shy Boots was. "Sorry Pepper," Sam explained, "I completely forgot!"

Pepper nodded, "No problem Sam, always here to help" he muttered, and with a tip of his cowboy hat, he was gone.

Sam turned to Jake, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Now what are you doing here, I thought you were at home packing?" Sam asked, as they sat on a bail of hay.

Jake pouted, "Aren't I aloud to come see my girlfriend, who I might remind you I am not going to see for a whole 2 months?"

Sam smiled, kissing his lips harder, "You know you're always welcome here Jake!"

Jake smirked at her, and Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"For your information, I'm done packing, and I came over here to spend time with you until we go to Darrell's little poker party." Jake explained, as he took her hand, and led her into the house.

Sam smiled, as they entered her room, and Jake made himself comfortable in her bed. She crawled over to him, so she was laying on top of him. "I missed you when I got home from school this morning!" Sam grumbled.

Jake kissed her lightly on her forehead, before kissing her neck lovingly. "Sorry about that babe, I just had to get some last minute things so I could spend the rest of the day with you." He whispered with his raspy voice in her ear.

Sam giggled, as she captured his lips with hers, "I guess I can forgive you…"

Jake grinned, as he rolled over so she was under him. "Ha now you're trapped!" he whispered triumphantly as he leaned down and kissed her.

Sam wrapped one of her hands around his neck, running the hand through her hair, while her other hand entwined with Jake's free hand.

"I'm gonna miss you babe" he whispered as they paused in their kiss.

Sam smiled sweetly at him, "Not as much as I'll miss you" she pointed out as she pulled him forward once again.

Jake continued kissing her, groaning when she pulled away.

Sam giggled lightly, giving him one more peck on the lips, letting her lips linger for a moment longer. "I've got to take a shower" she said apologetically, as Jake pouted at her.

"Do you have to?" Jake mumbled, as he pulled her closer. "You smell good to me" he mumbled, as he kissed her neck.

Sam laughed, as she wiggled out from underneath him, "Yes, well I think you're immune to the smell of horses, so you don't count!" Sam grumbled, as she pulled out an outfit and brought it into the bathroom.

"Aww come on Sam, why can't you just change out here when you're done?" Jake complained.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Because, you'll get distracted." Sam explained, as she planted one last kiss on his lips. "But right now" she said, pulling away, "I'm going to take a shower."

-End ch 24-

**Soo guys how was it? please review and give me any suggestions you want, honestly, and feedback, but try and make it at least nice... **

**Dont worry, Jake and Sam are NOT i repeat NOT goingt o break up, you'll see what happens, so nobody freak that OMG jake's going off teh college, that means no more Sam and JAke, which is not true...you'll see!**

**Please review hope u guys enjoyed**

**next ch...not sure when it'll come out...umm probebly wednesday or thursday...maybe before im not too sure...**

**xoxoxo 3 -C-**


	25. Poker Fun

**Hey there guys sorry for the wait! i even had the ch all ready, i just had to correct some spelling errors...i tried to find them all... ut anyways sorry once again for the wait! i hope it was worth the wait!**

**here's 25 i hope u enjoy it!**

Ch 25 –Poker Fun-

When Sam emerged from the bathroom almost 45 minutes later, she looked around her room expecting to find her adorable boyfriend. Not finding him, Sam decided that she would finish getting ready without any distractions.

_"Your beautiful, Your Beautiful"_ song came from the phone on her desk.

"Hello?" Sam asked, as she tried to find shoes to match her outfit.

"Hey Sam, umm are you going to Darrell's poker party?" asked one of her closest friends Taylor.

"Yeah, are you going?" Sam asked, pulling on her white flip flops.

"No…" Taylor moaned, "Darrell really wants me too, but Madison can't go, and my parents said if she didn't go I couldn't go!"

"Why?" Sam asked, "Your parents use to think Madison was a horrible influence on you!"

"I know" Taylor explained, "And since she's not aloud to go, my parents think that it must be horrible if she can't go!"

Sam sighed, lying down on her bed. "Well this sucks, me and Jen are going to be the only girls there!"

Taylor laughed, "At least you get to go" she mumbled under her breath, but Sam was still able to hear.

"I'm sorry Tay" Sam said, "Look, I'll call you when I get back…"

Taylor sighed on the other end of the phone, "Okay have fun, and tell everybody I say hey."

"I will, bye Tay, talk soon" Sam said, before hanging up.

Sam sighed, as she threw her phone onto her bed. Standing up so she could finally see what she looked like, she had to smile. She was wearing tight ripped jeans, with a while polo shirt, all in all the whole outfit showed off all of her curves. Her hair was straightened with a couple small pieces pulled back in a clip. With her makeup done, Sam grabbed her purse, and headed down the stairs.

"Well look who's finally out of the bathroom" said Jake who was sitting at the table drinking a coke.

Sam smiled, as she went to the fridge to grab a sprite, "Yes well not all of us can get ready in 5 minutes" Sam commented.

Jake smirked at her, "Yeah, not everybody can be as skilled as me."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Come on cowboy, we better go before your ego gets any bigger."

Jake grinned as he followed her out into the car. Running ahead to open up the truck door for her to get into, he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him. Closing the door behind her, Jake grabbed the keys out of the back of his jean pockets, and got into the drivers seat.

"Are you sure you want to come this early?" Sam asked as she fiddled with the radio. "I mean it's only going to be Darrell and I setting everything up."

"I'm not letting you and Darrell in a room alone together" Jake muttered, as he gave her a look.

Sam stared at him in shock, "So what you don't trust me now?"

"No Sam," Jake explained, "I just don't want you to spend an hour all alone with Darrell who you'll see all year, when you can easily spend it with me!"

Sam smiled, as she took his hand, and entwined it with hers. "I'll miss you too." Sam said with a laugh, as she recognized Jake's uneasiness for leaving for college.

Jake squeezed her hand, letting her know he understood as they pulled up to Darrell's house.

Sam hopped out of the truck, grabbing her phone, and leaving everything else in the car. "Hurry up Jake!" Sam yelled at him from the porch as he was just now getting out of the car.

Jake held up a finger indicating for her to wait a minute, as he typed something on his phone and then put it in his pocket, only to get it out a minute later.

"What's so important that you'd be texting people now?" Sam asked him as he joined her on the porch.

"College people" Jake explained, as he knocked on the door.

Darrell answered the door, "Hey Jake, Sammy Girl, come on in" Darrell said letting them inside.

Jake let Sam go first, but he was sure under her breath she said, "College people" under her breath sarcastically.

"So, leaving tomorrow huh Jake?" Darrell asked, as they were setting up the poker table.

"Yeah" Jake said as he and Darrell carried the table out into the back yard. "Sam's acting weird though again, you know asking a whole bunch of questions…"

Darrell nodded his head, "Well I wouldn't blame her, it's the first time you are going off to college dating her…Your not thinking of breaking up with her are you man?"

"No! No!" Jake said quickly, shaking his head, "No way would I do that, I'm just saying."

"Okay good, cause if you hurt her," Darrell said, letting the table drop, "I'd have to kill you."

Jake smiled lightly at him, "Since when have you become her little protector?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Since you became her boyfriend" Darrell said as he walked past him and into the kitchen.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him, he was just nervous to go back to school.

"Hey baby" Sam whispered to him as he walked back into the house. She slid her hand around his, and Jake felt relaxed with her. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered to him.

"Just college" Jake mumbled, as he looked down at her smiling face.

"I think I've got something that could take your mind off of that" Sam whispered before getting on her tip toes to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Jake pulled away for a second, "I think it's working, maybe if we continued doing this I would completely forget about it" Jake said, while Sam laughed and pulled him in for more.

10 minutes later, Darrell re-emerged from the kitchen, and cleared his throat. When that didn't seem to get the notice of the couple, Darrell decided to make his presence known. "Hey no PDA until after the game!"

Sam pulled away smiling at Darrell, "Aww but that ruins all the fun Darrell, plus I was thinking we could have a little three some over here!"

Jake pulled away from her giving her a gagging look.

Sam laughed, as Darrell cheered, "Oh come on Jake, you know I was just kidding."

Sam shook her head as the two guys started talking about football, and left to go into the kitchen.

"Hey Samantha Ann!" Jen squealed from the door as she walked in.

Sam nearly jumped, "Since when have you just walked into people's houses without knocking?" Sam asked, laughing as she hugged her friend.

"Darrell doesn't care, plus I saw you through the window." Jen explained, as she put her keys in her pocket, "What are they talking about?" Jen asked, indicating to the two boys on the porch.

"Football" Sam added with an eye roll, as she got the chips and drinks out.

Jen started to help, "So who alls coming to this thing?"

"I'm not too sure," Sam said, looking deep in thought, "I know we're suppose to be the only girls, but who knows, most of the guys are coming."

Jen nodded as the two girls plopped down onto the couch.

The two sat in silence, until the two boys came back into the room.

"Well everything's all set up, I think that everybody's coming over around 8" Darrell commented, as he sat down between Sam and Jen.

"You don't even know when people are coming over?" Jen snapped at him.

Sam rolled her eyes, '_something's will never change' _Sam thought to herself, as she walked over to Jake.

Darrell gave Jen a glare, "Yeah, people arrive to poker when they arrive, there's no time they have to come."

Jen rolled her eyes at him, "Very responsible Darrell." Jen commented.

"You know you don't have to be here Jen" Darrell said.

Sam laughed, as Jake kissed her neck from behind, drawling the attention of the two fighting teens.

"Ugh Jake man, Sammy Girl, no PDA in my house!" Darrell said jokingly, as he pretended to gag.

"Okay we'll just take it outside" Jake said, as he pretended to walk outside.

Darrell shook his head, as he went to answer the doorbell.

An hour later, the party was full, poker was being played, people were dancing to music, somebody had started on bonfire outback, and beer, coke, rum, vodka, and sprite were everywhere.

Sam decided just to stick to some mixture of the rum and coke, as she wanted to be there for Jake.

She had been sitting in Jake's lap for the last 10 hands of the poker game, and each time he had won.

"You're my good luck charm babe" he whispered into her hair as he kissed her neck.

Sam closed her eyes, fighting the urge to turn around and capture his lips to hers, but she refrained from doing so.

"Hey Jake, stop hogging Sammy Girl, she's normally my good luck charm!" Darrell drunkly slurred as he pointed to Sam.

Jake laughed, as his hands slid farther down the inside of Sam's thigh.

She had goose bumps where his hands lingered on her body.

As the boys game continued, Sam looked around the house trying to find Jen. She soon spotted her sitting on the couch, talking happily into her phone. '_Probably Tristan' _Sam thought to herself.

Tristan was Jen's new love interest, he was basically a boy version of Jen, except he was a lot less…what's the word…relaxed then Jen.

Taylor, Madison, and Sam had all casted bets as to when they'd start dating, Sam had by the end of the month, Madison had never, and Taylor had this week.

Yelling brought Sam out of her thoughts. Some kids were screaming out by the fire.

Most of the guys stood at the table to look outside, when the sound of sirens brought everybody back to reality.

"Everybody get inside, and hide all the beer!" Darrell yelled, sobering instantly.

There had been a mad rush from the inside of the house, to grab all the beer cans and the bottles of vodka and rum.

About 12 of the guys who were playing poker, stood up, and grabbed the 2 kegs and rolled them into the shed by the side of the house.

Sam had went around, grabbing cups that even smelled like they might have had alcohol in them and threw them into a bag, and put them in the back of Darrell's closet.

"They're here!" a kid yelled from outside by the fire.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, like they wouldn't have heard that" she whispered to Jen who chuckled.

All the people form inside jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV, as thought they had been watching it. The music was turned down a little lower than before; Sprite and Coke were the only two drinks that were able to be visibly seen. All the boys who were playing poker continued on with their game.

Sam strained her ears to hear the cops, but it seemed like their car had pulled into the driveway, and then left.

"What the heck?" she heard somebody beside her say, as they stood to look out onto the driveway. "Hey Darrell man, they left."

Sam smiled, when she heard Darrell sigh with relief.

When as suddenly as everything had disappeared, everything had re-appeared and the party was back to fully swing.

Almost 6 hours later Sam was heading home with Jake. The party had ended at 2 and it took them an hour and a half to help Darrell clean up the whole place. When they were finished the group had departed, saying they would see each other at the air port.

Sam sat in the car even after she and Jake had pulled up into the ranch yard.

"Well, I guess I'll see you first thing this morning?" Jake asked, as the two held hands on the porch.

Sam looked up at him, "Stay the night Jake…" she whispered, as she pulled him inside.

Jake nodded his head, following up the stairs and into her room.

Nobody was home, Jake and Sam both knew, and they both knew what was going to happen as Sam closed the door quietly and locked the door behind her.

-end ch 25-

**So how was it? i hope you all enjoyed it**

**thanks to all my reviewers from last ch u guys are amazing!**

**please review and give any kind of suggestions...**

**NOW BIG ANNOUNCMENT**

**okay so next ch Sam and JAke WILL be having sex...i know some people dont agree witht hem having it, but i feel that how close they've grown and how they know each other so well, it's the right time for them to do it...It's completly been my decision, and i hope nobody drops the story because of the ch...now im not sure if the whole ch will be them having sex, as i've only written somethings...there will be an announcment when it's done, and i'll have stars leading down to the part after...soo i hope it's okay with everybody! **

**please review and tell me!**

**next ch is probely due wednesday or thursday not too sure**

xoxox 3 -C-


	26. Sweetest Goodbye

**Well here it is the sex ch...i know not all of you agree with it but let me remind you THE WHOLE CH IS NOT SEX i'll have like 10 stars for the people who want to know wen it ends...okay well here it is! i hope you enjoy**

Ch 26 –Sweetest Goodbye-

Sam looked up at Jake with her green eyes, "I love you Jake."

Jake looked down at her, grabbing her hand in his, "I love you too."

The two made their way to the bed, where she jumped on top of him kissing him. In no time Jake was stripped to his boxers, and Sam to just her thong and pink bra.

Sam was kissing down his bare chest and caressing his tight abs and chest. Jake couldn't believe this was happening. He never in all of his years thought t would be him who would take Sam's virginity.

Sam kissed all the way back up his chest to his neck, where she lingered a moment longer, then kissed Jake on his adams' apple, that drove him crazy. He flipped her over and kissed her passionately before slightly sucking on her neck.

Jake was loosing his cool and fast. He was using one hand to support his body on top of hers, and the other was frantically searching for a condom in his jean pocket. Finally he found it. He sat up a bit, and tried to open it. He struggled for a couple of seconds, his hands were shaking with excitement until Sam grabbed it and tore it open with her teeth and handed it back to him.

Jake raised an eyebrow

"Hey I eat apples almost every day!" she joked as she pulled him back on top of her.

The two kissed passionately as he slipped on the protection. Jake traced random pictures of nothing on her back, lost in thought as she corsage his back. He had to be sure she was sure. So he pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked one last time

This was it, Sam's last chance, her last chance to back out, to run. But, she didn't want to, she wanted him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And finally Sam came to her answer, she nodded her head as they locked eyes and he nodded back. "Just be careful" Sam whispered

"Always" he whispered before gently unclasping her bra, and then tenderly pulling down her thong.

Sam tugged as his boxers, and they instantly fell. In seconds they were under the blankets. Jake looked into her eyes as he positioned himself. He gently used his knee to part her legs. Sam smiled at him and he smiled back he kissed her lightly on the forehead as he entered inside of her.

This was it, she was becoming a women. And all Sam had to say was it hurt like crap! But Sam knew that Jake was being gently, and yet he hadn't even started to move yet. But she already felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" Jake asked her as her ran a hand through her hair.

"No, don't" Sam whispered, taking a deep breath.

"You -"

"Don't" Sam told him before he could ask if she was sure.

Gently and carefully he picked up the speed, thrusting himself inside of her. However to Sam, she still hurt from before, and adding to it wasn't helping the soreness. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but she didn't think like this, it was a different kind of pain, she couldn't describe it. Because at the same time, she found herself wanting more, for the pain and pleasure at the same time. She wanted him to continue doing it, it just felt right.

"Almost" Jake said.

"I know" Sam whispered.

Sam moaned as Jake continued. She turned her head to the side, inhaling his sweet cologne smell that was surrounding her. She smiled to herself, they had been at it for at least an hour, and she had already had him inside of her 6 or 7 times, but she couldn't remember. But finally she felt Jake pull away from her. He supported himself so that his body barley touching hers.

"I love you so much" Jake whispered to her as he kissed her lips

"And I love you" she said as he collapsed next to her.

They kissed for almost another 45 minutes, roaming each others bodies hungrily. Sam loved the feeling of their bodies touching, moving together in the same breathing sync.

(End of sex scene)

After the kiss ended, Jake rolled over grabbed his boxers and slid them back on. He watched as Sam did the same. He handed her, his shirt and kissed her lightly as she pulled it over herself.

Jake pulled her down next to him so they were facing each other. He could tell that Sam was tired, and he couldn't imagine ever being with anybody as good as Sam. He smiled to himself as he felt Sam kiss him lightly on the lips before closing her eyes.

But Jake stayed awake, caressing her face, running his thumb over her lips, just staring at her, lost in thought.

This was it for him, he was staring at the rest of his life. It was going be him and her. He could picture it now. He would finish college and come back here for every break he got. Then Sam would graduate and come to North Nevada College with him . They could get an apartment together. Then they would graduate college, and then they would get jobs, get married, buy a big ranch house somewhere close to both of their families, and raise a family there.

_'Whoa whoa whoa'_ Jake thought to himself. '_Where did that thought come from. Was it ok to have dreams and hopes like that? Could they even do that?' _Cause Jake wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure if Sam wanted that. I mean she had her own life, and own friends, and who knows droning college if she found somebody else…But then again, she did just give Jake something she had vowed only to give to the man she was married to, so that had to mean something, right?

Jake sighed, he couldn't think about these things now, he was to happy.

Jake looked over Sam's shoulder and at the clock 7:14 am, the exact time when he realized that he was destined to spend the rest of his life with Samantha Ann Foster, the future Mrs. Jake Ely.

Jake laid back in bed, pulling Sam closer to him, and smiled when she kissed his neck lightly, before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

They had been through so much together, whether it be when they were kids, when they were teenagers, in school, or anywhere. They were meant for each other, Jake just knew it.

Soon Jake drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sam woke up to the light ringing of her cell phone. She rolled over and felt soar. She remembered what had happened last night, and she couldn't stop the goofy grin from appearing on her face. The smile spread when she realized she was in nothing but her underwear and Jake's tee shirt. Sam hugged it tight to her body, loving the feeling of his cloths on her body.

"Morning babe" Jake whispered in a raspy voice into her ear, as he kissed her neck.

Sam smiled, turning over in his arms so they were facing face to face. "Morning baby" Sam said as she captured her lips with his. "What time is it?"

"9, I was going to wake you up in a little bit" Jake said, as Sam started to climb out of bed, but he pulled her back. "Can't we just stay here for the day?" he whined.

"Jake you have to catch your plane!" Sam scolded, even though she didn't fight when he pulled her closer to him.

"Who cares about college, I'd much rather spend the day with you" Jake said soothingly in her ear as he traced her face.

Sam smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his lips. "We better get ready…" Sam started, but Jake kissing her lips made her stop.

Jake smirked as he pulled away, "I guess you're right" he grumbled as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Sam turned around, smiling at him, before closing the bathroom door behind her. She emerged minutes later, freshly cleaned. "Come on babe, you have to get up!"

Jake grumbled a response, but it was muffled by the pillow.

Sam sighed; turning around back towards her outfit she had picked out the morning before, and changed into it. She was just pulling her shirt down, when she heard a groan from the bed. She turned to see Jake looking unhappy. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't even warn me that you were changing?" he asked grumpily.

"I wok you up!" Sam said defending herself.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were going to be doing that!" he complained.

Sam smirked at him, throwing his cloths at him, "Well maybe next time I tell you to wake up you will!" Sam said, before turning and heading down the stairs.

Jake finally came down stairs 15 minutes later, freshly showered, and dressed in jeans and a blue polo shirt.

Sam smiled at him, as he sat down, pulling his chair close to hers and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

"Sam…" Jake said.

Sam turned her bright green eyes to his 'mustang eyes' "Yeah?"

"Thanks…" Jake started, then turned to look at her directly, "Thanks for last night…"

Sam smiled and climbed on to his lap, "It was the best night of my life…" Sam commented before Jake pulled in for the kiss.

Jake's hand held her in place, while other one, roamed up her thights, as his fingers traced her thong line through her jeans.

Sam shivered at the feeling of his fingers, they were so gentle, and yet it made her knees weak, she loved it. Her hands ran around his face and chest, drawling nothing, but feeling everything about him.

Sam soon pulled away after 20 minutes or so, knowing they better stop now before anything happened.

Jake sighed, as he held her in his lap, still gently kissing her neck.

"We better go…" Sam mumbled, as she stood weakly, almost falling over before Jake grabbed her.

Jake chuckled lightly, as he held her in his arms, "Okay there baby?" Jake asked her.

Sam glared at him as she pulled away, "Yes!" she snapped, blushing as she turned and walked towards the car.

Jake smiled after her, before finally following her out.

The duo arrived at the air port last of the group. Everybody else had been there for 20 minutes and were all smiles when they saw the happy couple coming.

Sam stood with Darrell and Jen as Jake said good bye to all of his family members.

Jen and Darrell were trying to talk to her about something, but Sam couldn't keep Jake off of her mind, watching him laugh and hug his family members.

Jake walked towards them, his eyes on Sam's the whole way, until he turned and gave Darrell and friendly hug, and Jen a small one.

Finally he turned towards Sam. He pulled her tightly against him. "I'm gonna miss you baby" he whispered to her.

Sam finally let the tears fall down lightly on her cheeks, she sucked in a breath of air, loving the smell of him, "I'll mi-miss you to-too" she whispered.

Jake held her tighter, then pulled away, looking at her face. He kissed her patiently, trying to keep her with him. When he pulled away, he wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes, his fingers lingering to trace over her face, trying to remember every detail.

Sam held his hands tightly, afraid to let go…to let him go back to college.

"Jake…" his mothers voice interrupted.

"Yeah mom?" Jake asked in an irritated voice, but his eyes never left Sam's.

"Your plans leaving soon, you better go…" she explained.

Jake nodded his head, still no leaving.

"You better go…" Sam said, giving him one last kiss on his lips before pulling away.

Jake nodded, "I'll be home soon" he yelled as he went through security, "And I'll call you the minute I get there, and I'll call you every morning and night!" he said, pausing as he went though the machine, "I love you Sam!" he yelled.

"I love you to!" Sam yelled back, as the tears fell, "I love you too" she whispered as he disappeared from view.

Darrell came up behind her, circling her into a hug, "Come on Sammy Girl, I'll take you home…" He said, as he guided her to her car, and drove them away.

Sam looked out the window, looking at a plane taking off. She didn't know why, but she knew Jake was on that plane somewhere, and she blew it a kiss, before wiping the final tears from her eyes.

-end ch 26-

**Well how was it? i've never written a sex scene before so i hope you guys thought it was okay! well please review! thanks so much for all my reviewers!**

**next ch is probbely gonna be thursday...kk well i hope you enjoyed it!**

**review please**

**xoxox 3 -c-**


	27. Accident

**Hey guys! sorry it took sooo long, my server wasn't working on my laptop, which happens alot latley! Anyways im happy so many of u liked the last ch it means soooo much! Anyways here's the new one hope you like it!**

Ch 27 –Accident-

Darrell had dropped Sam off almost 2 hours ago, and Sam still had yet to leave the comfort of the ten acre pasture. Ace had been standing next to her the whole time, while she was lost in thought.

Jake…the one person who's been on her mind for the past 2 ½ hours.

"Sam?" came Jen's voice.

Sam turned to smile at her friends. "Hey Jen." Sam said standing up to look at her from over the fence.

"You okay girlfriend?" Jen asked carefully.

Sam sighed, jumping over the fence. "I'm fine, it just takes a little getting use to…"

Jen smiled, walking over to her friend and throwing her arm around her shoulder. "Good, because have I got plans for us!"

Sam smiled at her friend, "Okay."

5 hours later Sam arrived back at her house with arms full of clothing. Never before had Sam gotten this much cloths in one shopping trip, and for the first time she actually enjoyed doing it. She was able to get whatever she wanted, her style.

"Where have you been little missy?" came Brynna's voice from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Sam squealed with joy, dropping her bags and eloping her step mom with a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you too sweetheart." She said as she returned the hug.

Sam pulled away smiling, "How's my little brother!" Sam asked in a little kiddy voice, as James waddled over to her saying, "Sissy! Sissy!"

Sam gently picked him up, swinging him around in a circle. Sam laid down on the couch with him on her stomach, as he played patty cake with him.

Brynna smiled, "He sure missed you while we were gone."

Sam smiled as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Did Jake leave yet?"

Sam nodded her head, this time with a smile on her face. "Yeah, earlier this morning."

"How are you holding up?" Brynna asked casually.

"Okay, I think this is good for us to spend some time apart," Sam explained.

Brynna nodded her head in agreement, "Even though it might not seem like it now," she said, "Him going to college will probably make you closer than ever."

Sam nodded her head in agreement, as she got off of the couch to retrieve her fallen cloths.

Brynna smiled, "Want some help putting those things away?" she asked, smiling even more when Sam nodded her head.

The trio soon where in Sam's room, watching her try on her new cloths and putting them away. James laughed, clapping his hands with a loud squeal as Sam came out in new outfits.

Some time around midnight, Sam woke in a cold sweat, her breathing quickening. She quickly grabbed her coat and cell phone, creeping down stairs and into the ranch yard.

The crisp night air, sent shivers up Sam's body, she pulled her jacket closer around her body. Sam found herself walking on the old dirt road, over the bridge, and somehow ended up near the river.

Pulling out her cell phone form her jean pocket, Sam dialed Jake's cell phone number. Almost 3 rings later a voice answered.

"Hello?" came a girls cheerful voice.

Sam looked at her phone in confusion, "Sorry I think I dialed the wrong number…"

"No are you Samantha Forster?" asked the girls voice.

"Yes…" Sam muttered, "Who's this?"

"Heather, this is Heather Locksmith" the girl said in yet another cheerful voice.

Sam's heart stopped, Heather? Jake's ex? "Umm oh, hi."

"Hi, Jake's not here right now, he's out, want me to have him call you?" Heather asked with a sugary sweet voice.

"Sure…" Sam muttered, hanging up the phone, as she felt her throat tightening. She felt her heart melting once more as she pulled her jacket closer around her. She didn't know why she felt this way, maybe because there are girls in her boyfriends dorm…answering his phone.

Sam sighed, running a hand through her hair, '_Jake would never cheat on me…plus Heather said he wasn't there, that meant he wasn't in the dorm with her!' _

Walking back towards the house, Sam soon realized for the first time ever since the two started dating, Sam was actually jealous. She looked down in her hand as her phone started vibrating, JAKE flashed on the caller id.

"Hello?" Sam asked, finally finding her voice.

"Hey baby, I miss you already" came Jake's voice.

Sam's knees practically melted right there and then. "I miss you too, nothings the same here!" Sam complained.

Jake laughed, "Yeah, things are pretty crazy here already…"

"Yeah I bet…" Sam said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She must now have done a very good job, because Jake went into explaining why Heather answered his phone.

"My new room mates dating that Heather girl…that's why she answered my phone…" Jake explained, "Sorry I didn't bring my phone with me, I was taking a shower."

Sam nodded her head before realizing Jake couldn't see that, "Yeah I understand." Sam said. And she actually believed him, Jake couldn't lie to her, even when they were just friends he still couldn't. It just isn't in his character to.

"How are things back home?" Jake asked.

Sam smiled, now that was the Jake she knew and missed. Sam stayed on the phone wit him for hours, almost until the sun started coming up.

"Hey why are you up, don't you have school…" He said, and he must have looked at his watch, "Like in an hour?"

Sam giggled lightly, "Yes I do actually, but I'm already" Sam mumbled as she chewed into an apple.

Jake laughed, "Well I'll let you go baby, cause I've got to get some sleep before class starts up…" Jake explained, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too" Sam whispered before she hung up the phone.

Sighing, Sam flopped onto her bed, grinning like an idiot. Truth be told, Sam hadn't put much thought about her and Jake's episode last night…They hadn't even talked about it. Sam sighed in anticipation, wanting to feel his body against hers again.

Finally standing up, Sam ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply her makeup before leaving for school. Almost 15 minutes later, Sam was half way to school.

"Hey Jen, I'll be to school in a little while," Sam explained, "In 5 minutes…" Sam mumbled before hanging up the phone. Sam reached out for her water, trying to grab it before it fell. Sam sat up instantly as her car started to swerve. "Fuck" Sam cursed as her car swerved into the side of a wall before ricocheting off. Sam's mind flashed to her family, her friend, and then to Jake before everything went black.

With Jake

Jake was just getting out of his last class, walking towards his dorm with one of his best friends.

"Yeah so tonight I think we're all going to go to Brian's party, you coming dude?" Tyler asked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, he'd had a knott in his stomach for the lat 2 hours, and he wasn't sure why. "I'm not feeling to good man, maybe I will…Ahh moms calling I'll meet you back in the room." Jake explained as he turned a corner and went outside, "Hello?"

"Jake, hi, it's mom" Mrs. Ely said, her voice scratched form crying.

"Hey mom…" Jake mumbled, "What's wrong?"

"Now Jake don't freak out" She said, her voice breaking.

"Mom come on, just tell me, what's wrong?" Jake asked, sitting on a bench.

"There's been an accident" she cried, now full sobs.

Jake tried to focus on what his mom was saying, "Okay mom calm down, was anybody hurt?" he asked.

"She was driving, and something must have happened, but she swerved off of the road, hitting a wall, and then landed in a ditch" Mrs. Ely cried out.

Jake's heart was racing, "Who mom? Who got in an accident?" he asked.

"Sam" she sobbed out.

Jake's heart stopped, '_Sam? His Sam, the one he had just talked to on the phone?' _"What's wrong with her, is she okay?"

"She's in the hospital," she explained, "Jake, I think you need to come home."

"I'm coming mom" Jake said, running towards his dorm, hanging up his phone.

Jake barged into his room, throwing all of his cloths into his bags, stripping the sheets from his bed.

"Whoa dude, where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"My girlfriend got in an accident," Jake explained, "I'm going home."

Tyler nodded his head understanding. He'd heard about Sam, and the way Jake spoke about her. His eyes lit up, he should know, Jake stays up long enough to talk about her every night.

Jake nodded at his friend, promising to call, before calling a cab, and heading straight to the air port. Sam the only person in his mind, he prayed she'd be okay.

-end ch 27-

**Well how did you like it? was it okay...im not tooo sure how it turned out, it's just to get to the next one, don't worry it's all leading to something! i promise!**

**please review i love hearing what you guys think!**

**next ch...i already started it soo maybe monday? maybe tuesday somewhere around then i think!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	28. Missing You

**Hey ya guys! im happy so many of you guys liked the last ch...but guess what i might get a person to beta my story somebody already offered, but i ahvnt heard back soooo if anybody wants to i'd love for somebody to! so e-mail me and i'll get back to you! Thanks hope you enjoy this ch!**

Ch 28 –Missing You-

Hospital

Brynna, Dad, James, Grace, and the rest of the Ely's, along with Jen and Darrell were all standing impatiently in the waiting room to here any news.

Brynna, Grace, Jen, and Mrs. Ely were all sitting on the waiting room chairs, heads down, crying silent tears, while all the men stood around pacing. Dad was leaning against the wall, his jaw set, staring at the doors that seemed to have been closed forever.

Everybody was lost in thought, they had been sitting there for almost 3 hours without a word from doctors, all filled with thoughts of what if?

"Where the hell is she?" Jake yelled as he burst through the hospital doors, with one of the valet guys trailing behind him.

"Sir you can't park your car there… Sir" the boy helplessly tried to get Jakes attention.

"Look kid," Jake yelled, turning on the kid, making him back away in fear, "Do your job and move it!"

The kid nodded before running out of the doors.

Jake turned and walked to the desk, "Get me the doctor who's taking care of Samantha Forster now" Jake growled.

"Son, we've tried, nobody' available." Mr. Ely tried to explain.

Jake turned to the women behind the desk, "NOW!" Jake yelled.

The women nodded, calling some doctor person to the front.

Jake turned to look at the other people around him. It seemed the whole waiting room was looking at him in shock. He gave them all a glare and all turned back to do what they were doing before.

A doctor came out looking exhausted, "Samantha Forster" he said.

Jake walked up, along with the rest of the men, while the women sat, listening on.

"Okay, well Samantha is suffering from a hard hit to the head, from her head hitting the steering wheel, she has a small amount of cuts and bruises that will just need time healing, and broke some bones in her left leg." The doctors explained, "So far we've had no problems, but we did have to take her to surgery for some glass that got into her shoulder. Right now she's resting, but she hasn't quiet woken up yet."

Dad's jaw was still set in a tight line, "She hit her head when she was younger in a horse accident, and last week," Dad explained, trying to figure out if she could have more of a head injury.

The doctor looked puzzled, "Well, that could cause a problem, but right now it looks like just a concussion, we'll keep an eye on it."

"When will she be out?" asked Brynna, shifting James to her other hip.

"I think we should keep her here defiantly overnight, and maybe tomorrow night, until she's fully recovered from her surgery, and then she's free to go home." He explained, "Now she suppose to have only a couple of visitors per time, but I think I can get you all in if you'd like."

Mrs. Ely stopped all of the men in her family from moving with a look, "We'll go out to dinner while you guys visit Sam, then we'll stay with her, while you guys grab something to eat okay?" Mrs. Ely explained, as she gave Brynna a comforting hug.

Dad, Brynna, and Grace nodded their heads, following the doctor around the corner.

Jake sighed, sitting back in a seat.

Darrell looked at the rest of the Ely family, "We'll stay here," he muttered as he took a seat next to Jake.

The Ely's nodded, before quietly leaving the waiting room, leaving Jake, Darrell, and Jen alone.

"I shouldn't have left" Jake growled, as he buried his face into his hands.

Jen cast him a sympathetic look, "It's not you're fault Jake, she was fine, it was just an accident."

Jake looked out the window, refusing to look at his friends.

Darrell nodded his head in agreement, "Don't worry man, we'll all get through this together."

The trio sat there for 45 minutes, before Brynna, James, Dad, and Grace came out, all wiping their eyes.

Brynna smiled, a tearful smile, "You three can go back now" she said, "But don't make any comment about how she looks."

Dad nodded his head, giving them a look as if to say, 'you hurt her feelings, I'll hurt you.'

The three nodded, practically sprinting to her room.

Jake let the other two go in front of him, taking a deep breath before entering.

There she was, lying in a bed with her leg in a cast, escalated a little. Her arms had a bandage around her shoulder blade, while she had small scratched here and there. Her side hip, which was barley visible, had a nasty black and blue mark, while her head had a small bandage on her side forehead. An IV was hooked up to her, and she looked at Darrell and Jen with tears in her eyes.

She hadn't yet noticed Jake, and he hadn't expected her too. She laughed at something Darrell had said, but stopped as a pained expression came to her face.

"Sorry!" Darrell said, "I'm so sorry!" he stuttered, looking at her helplessly, his hands were out as though he wanted to grab whatever it was that was hurting her.

Sam smiled at him, "its okay Darrell" she said, giving is hand a light squeeze.

"When your mom and dad called and told us you were on your way, we left school without telling anyone!" Jen explained.

Sam gave a soft laugh, "Jennifer! I am shocked!"

Jen gave her a small smile, "Well I think you're more important than stupid school."

"Yeah," Darrell agreed, "Plus, it was worth it to see your parents face when we came in."

Sam smiled.

"Well we'll be back in later, but somebody else needs to see you before he has a heart attack." Darrell said, "Be careful Sammy Girl" Darrell said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I kinda need my best friend to graduate high school with!" Jen said giving her friend a hug, "We'll be back later!"

The two left, giving Jake the thumbs up to go in.

He sucked in a breath, and then walked in. Sam wasn't looking at him, she was trying to flip through a magazine, but it ended up falling to the floor.

Sam huffed, "This is so gay!"

"Never knew you swung that way baby" Jake said in amusement.

Sam turned around in shock, "Jake!" she squealed.

Jake smiled, walking over to her bed. He traced his fingers across her face, "I was so scared" he whispered.

Sam smiled, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Me too" she whispered, as he wiped her tears away.

Jake smiled, griping her small hand in hers, "If you ever do that to me again Samantha Ann, I'll be forced to lock you in a room!" he said with a small laugh.

Sam smiled at him, "You wouldn't do that" she said, "Plus, you'd miss me too much!"

Jake nodded his head in agreement.

Sam sighed, "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked, "Aren't you suppose to be in college?"

Jake laughed, "You're worth a lot more to me than college." He said, pulling her closer to him.

Sam sighed, loving the feeling of being in his arms once again. "I missed you" she whispered, as she started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

"I missed you too" he said, running his hand through her hair, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too" she whispered before falling asleep.

Jake lay next to her, holding her, wishing he had never let her go that 2 days prior. He didn't end up sleeping, he just lie awake thinking. He still couldn't believe this had happened, to _**his** _girlfriend, **_his. _**Sighing, he pulled Sam closer to him, scared to let go, ever again. It was in that moment in time, when he almost lost her, that he realized this was the real thing. He loved Sam, he had known for a while, and he loved her even more after they had sex…But now, he knew, he truly knew he was **in **love with her. Something more, that he couldn't put his finger on, and he didn't really care what it was, because it felt right.

Almost 2 hours later, Sam started to stir.

"Morning sleepy head" Jake whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Morning baby" she said back, sitting up with his help. "What time is it?" she asked, noticing that it was still dark outside.

"6 am in the morning" Jake replied with a light chuckle as Sam moaned.

"When do you think I'll be able to go home?" Sam asked Jake.

"I give it another 2 days" Jake said smirking.

Sam glared at him, "I bet you I'll get out today."

"Fine you're on" Jake growled at her.

An hour later, Sam had enough.

"I wanna go home" Sam complained, "It's boring here!"

"I could make it a little more interesting" Jake replied as he captured his lips with hers.

Sam melted into the kiss, wrapping her good arm around his neck. She leaned down onto her bed, while Jake kept one of his arms to support his body, while he knelt down and kissed her.

Jake's mouth roamed Sam's, and it felt like forever since their last, even though it had only been 2 days ago. HE moved to her neck, leaving small little nips on her neck.

Sam moaned lightly as hi hands roamed her body, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said as he continued to kiss her.

"Excuse us, but the patient needs rest" a nurse came in scolding them.

Jake blushed, immediately getting off of the bed, while Sam just laughed.

"Oh don't worry Ruby, that's my boyfriend Jake, remember I told you about him when I first got here!" Sam explained.

"Oh yes," Ruby muttered as she checked Sam's cuts and blood pressure, "She talked none stop about you, it was actually quiet annoying" Ruby muttered as she looked at Jake, "Well," she said turning to Sam," looks to me like you might be able to get out of here today kido, your cuts should go away within the month, along with the bruise."

Sam smiled at that, "When can I get this thing off?" she asked as she pointed towards her cast.

"Well I would suppose around the time you come back to get your shoulder checked out." Ruby explained. "I'll go get the doctor and if he decided that you're ready to leave, you can get everything ready to go."

Sam smirked at Jake as the nurse left, "What do I win?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"What do I get for winning the bet?" Sam asked with puppy dog eyes.

Jake turned away, he knew and she knew that she got whatever she wanted when she used that face. "I'll get you something when we get out of here."

Sam smiled in satisfaction as she flipped through a magazine.

3 hours later, Sam was on her way home. Leaving the hospital was harder than she thought, and being on crutches was harder than it looked.

"I hate theses things!" Sam muttered in frustration as Jake caught her once more before she fell.

Jake chuckled, "Come on they're not that bad, just give them a try." Jake insisted as he handed them to her once again.

Sam groaned, "But they hurt my shoulder" Sam complained.

Jake sighed finally breaking in. "Fine" he muttered as he swept her off of her feet and into his arms carefully.

Sam sighed, snuggling into his arms, "I like this way much better don't you Jen?" Sam asked her friend.

Jen smiled at her friend, "Your dad should be right out front." Jen commented, "Oh there he is" Jen said, pointing towards the truck.

Jake and Dad gently helped Sam into the car, and soon they were all off.

"Now Sam, I'll get all your homework at school for the next week, and…" Jen went on.

Sam felt like Jen had been talking for hours, so after the first 5 minutes, Sam started to zone her out. She cuddled closer to Jake, who was looking out the window. Sam sighed in contentment, she loved being in Jake's arms surrounded by her family and friends. At least that's what she thought when she drifted off into sleep.

-End ch 28-

**So how was it? okay good? hmm please tell me! lol i lvoe hearing what u guys have to say! now remember if anybody wants to beta for me just e-mail me! thanks!**

**REVIEW! thanks to all my reviewers!**

**next ch...hmmm im not too sure maybe friday or saturday, it depends how much time i have to write we'll just have to see!**

**xoxoxo 3 -C-**


	29. What do you see?

**Hey guys sorry it took me sooooo long! Okay first it took me a while to write the whole ch...then it wouldn't let me sign in...also im getting a person to beta my story! sooo she's going to start betaing it next ch! so im excited!**

**again sry bout the wait here's the ch!**

Ch 29 –What do you see?-

When Sam woke up she was in her room. It was dark all around her and her leg badly hurt. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up more in her bed, groaning as a surge of pain went through her leg. She looked over at the clock. It was flashing signaling that the power had gone out.

"Great" Sam mumbled, as she grabbed her crutches off of the ground, and gently got up. She swayed for a minute, before regaining her balance, and hobbling into the hall way. "Mom…Dad?" Sam asked.

She listened for any kind of sound, and didn't hear a thing. Hobbling over to her parents room, Sam peeked in to find the bed empty.

"hmm…Where is everyone?" Sam mumbled to herself. Sam sighed when she reached the stairs, finally deciding that she would just slide on her butt down the stairs. When Sam reached the bottom of the stairs she smiled with triumph, "Yes."

"Have a nice ride down the stairs brat?" Jake Ely's voice asked in amusement. He stood from his position by the table and walked over to her looking like he was holding in laughter.

Sam glared at her boyfriend, "Aren't you even going to help me up?" Sam asked.

Jake laughed and reached down to help her stand.

Sam looked around, then hobbled over to the window where there was a howling wind. She gave a low whistle, "When's this storm suppose to be done?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not too sure, your mom and James went into town for some medicine the doctor proscribed for you, so she just stayed there." Jake explained, "And your dad dropped your Gram off at Trudy's to keep her company, while he and the other cowboys went out to help."

Sam's head snapped up, "Help with what?" Sam asked.

"A lot of tree's are down, and some twisters hit near Slocumn's ranch." Jake explained, "Don't worry," he added, reading her face, "Jen's fine."

Sam sighed, nodding her head, still staring out the window.

Jake watched her carefully; she seemed to be in another world. "You know Sam, we never really talked about what happened…"

Sam turned from the window looking at him, "Talk about what?" Sam asked.

"Your accident…" He mumbled, chickening out of what he really wanted to talk about.

Sam smiled at him, "It was just an accident…" Sam mumbled, giving him a sincere smile. "Now what do you really want to talk about?" Sam asked, giving him a smirk.

Jake sighed, shaking his head, "Come here," He said, as he led her to the couch. He gently took her hands in his, "I wanted to talk about the other night…About what we did."

Sam nodded her head, not sure if he was happy or if he was regretting what they had done. "Oh…" Sam mumbled, "Yeah, I figured we should talk about it…"

Jake shook his head, "Look, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, but you gave me something you told me you weren't going to give to somebody before you were married…" Jake explained, "I don't want you to do something your going to regret later on."

Sam nodded her head in understanding, holding his hand in hers, "Look Jake, I admitted that I did want to save myself for the man I'm going to marry. But you have to understand, I don't and won't ever want to take back what we did together."

Jake gave her a smile, "And I don't either, but you have to tell me if you don't want to do something. I love you Sam, and I'm going to continue loving you, probably till the day that I die."

Sam's heart melted, '_Aww isn't he the sweetest thing ever!' _Sam asked herself. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Sam I need to know how you feel about me" he said, looking at her with desperation in his eyes.

Sam looked at him in confusion, "I love you Jake, don't you know that?" Sam asked.

Jake gave her a reassuring smile, "Of course I know that Sam, but is it true?"

Sam looked at him, grabbing his face into her hands, "Jake what's wrong? You know I love you more than anything, what's brings up this role of questions?"

Jake looked away from her, "You don't realize what it's like to have to go through that, to see you hurt…you feel so defenseless, like no matter what you do, you still can't help."

Sam cuddled closer to him, sighing when he held onto her tighter.

"You know Jake, I would never do anything to purposely hurt you…" Sam whispered in his ear.

Jake nodded his head understanding.

The two sat there for hours, just talking about everything, while watching the storm outside the house worsen.

Sam lay next to Jake, pushed between him and the sofas back, kissing him softly on the lips, when she pulled away.

Jake gently wiped hair out of her face, while his other hand rubbed small circles on her thigh. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her as he ran his hand through her hair.

Sam turned to look him in the eyes, "Where do you see yourself in 4 years?" Sam asked.

Jake looked at her with curiosity, "Well" he said, pausing, "I guess I see myself married, with maybe a kid…"

Sam nodded, hiding her disappointment.

"Come on, ask what the best part is!" Jake teased, as he poked her in her side.

"What?" Sam asked, ruffling his hair.

"I'd be with you" he whispered before kissing her lips.

Sam's heart almost fully melted then as she kissed him back. Sam smiled, ruffling his hair some more, "You're too good to me." She said before kissing his lips lightly again.

Jake smirked at her, "Yeah" he said, flipping over so he was lying on his back. "I am pretty good to you."

Sam laughed, pushing him off the couch, "Ha!" Sam said with triumph, "That's what you get for boosting your ego!"

Jake pouted at her, while Sam gave him a smile.

Sam lay next to him cuddled close to his chest on the floor, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Jake looked down at Sam and smiled; he ran his hand through her hair for what seemed like the thousandth time. He pulled her closer as a bolt of lightning lit the dark room. Jake had decided a long time ago that he wanted to be with Sam, and take care of her…But now that he did, and he was doing that, he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted.

Being with her was amazing, but he wanted to actually be with her…him and her only, always and forever…Jake had given her his heart, and she hers. But somehow that wasn't enough, he had almost lost her, and he was gone, for what 2 days?

Jake sighed, untangling himself from her. He stretched before entering the kitchen, sitting down at the table; Jake pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box to reveal the sparkling diamond on the inside.

Jake knew it wasn't a lot, but it was all he could afford without letting anybody know he had bought it. When he saw it, he knew it was Sam, he couldn't explain how, but he knew that she would love it.

Now the real question was, was Jake gonna ask her? Jake shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. All of the times he and Sam had gotten into trouble, had teased each other, or even just been the best of friends.

"Jake?" Sam asked, groggily from the doorway, still wiping her eyes, while trying to balance on her crutches.

Jake stuffed the ring in his pocket and stood up, "Hey sleepy head" Jake commented, kissing her on the forehead.

Sam blushed a light red, "What time is it?" she asked before hobbling over to the refrigerator.

Jake looked at the clock and was alarmed to see that he had been lost in thoughts about Sam for almost an hour. "Ahh, 4" Jake muttered.

Sam nodded, finally plopping down at the table with a sandwich in hand. "So what'd you do while I was asleep?" Sam asked with curiosity.

Jake's gulp went unnoticed by Sam, "Just thought…"

"About…" Sam hinted, laughing at him.

Jake laughed, ruffling her hair, "Everything Sam, just about everything…"

Sam nodded, giggling at him lightly, "You know what Jake?" Sam asked, "I think sometimes you are the weirdest kid I've ever known."

Jake bowed to her, "Why thank you Samantha Forster, I think that is one of the sweetest things anybody's ever told me!"

"I bet you have the best girlfriend in the world!" Sam said, looking him straight in the eye.

Jake kept the smile off of his lips as he said, "Why yes I do, but you know it's really nothing she's done…I think I might have taught her some things." Jake started but was interrupted by Sam swatting at him.

"Jake Ely!" Sam squealed, as she swatted his head. "You better take that back if you know what's good for you!

"Okay, okay!" Jake yelled, shielding his face from her view. "I give!"

Sam smiled, situating herself into his lap, "That's what I thought!" Sam said, before capturing his lips with hers in a sweet kiss.

-end ch 29-

**Soo how was it? hmmm sorry again that it took so long!**

**Anyways please review and tell me what u think!**

**so the chs might be coming out slower, because i dont have as much time, as i use to and im getting a beta! which im relally exctied about cause i suck at spelling, and it's nice to here what someone else thinks u know? well next ch im not tooo sure when it should be due...but i hope within a week at least! sry again for the wait!**

**xoxoxo 3 -C-**


	30. Dress Shopping

**hey guys! lol i;ve had this ch written since the other ch came out and i sent it to the beta girl...and she still hasn't sent back the revised copy...soo im just going to put this on as it's been almost two weeks or soo! well i hope there isn't too many mistakes! **

Ch 30 –Dress Shopping-

5 months had passed since Sam had her accident. Her cast was off, and her car was replaced, and to tell you the truth, Sam had never been so happy in her life.

The school year was ending and Sam was already picking out her college, she couldn't imagine even leaving her family, let alone even imagine graduating from high school.

Sam stood outside the barn with Ace. She was brushing him down before she headed out with Jen to town.

"Sam?" Gram yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, turning away from Ace.

"When do you think you're going to be back?" Gram asked innocently.

Sam gave her a puzzled look, "I think around 10ish…" Sam said, "Why?" For some reason Gram looked like her was up to something.

Gram shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing sweetheart, I was just wondering." She explained before going back inside the house.

Sam rolled her eyes when she heard the porch doors close behind her. Sam turned back to Ace, "You know what boy, I think you're the only one who isn't up to something, do you know what they're so anxious about boy?" Sam asked, rubbing Ace's star.

Ace snorted wiggling his head, but Sam wasn't sure if that was for her, or the fly that was bothering him.

Sam smiled, kissing his head, "I'm sure gonna miss you when I leave" Sam whispered in his ear.

Ace seemed to hear that because as soon as the words left her mouth Ace's head went down low.

Sam smiled, running her hand through his main.

She and Jake had almost been inseparable since the accident day. To think they had only been dating for 9 months…Sam never thought that had been possible. Yet somehow they managed too.

-_Flashback-_

_Sam walked around the snow covered yard at River Bend. Never before had Sam seen so much snow fallen. She had gotten her cast off almost a month before and now it was Christmas time. Jake was suppose to have met her 5 minutes ago, but still there was no sight of him. _

_"Hey brat!" Jake mumbled from behind her. _

_Sam turned with a big smile on her face, "BABY!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him._

_Jake laughed, twirling her around before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now what are you doing out here, you're gonna get sick!" _

_Sam laughed, cuddling closer to him. "So how has your morning been?" Sam asked as the two walked hand in hand around the yard. _

_Jake smirked at her, "Good, Nate, me and Quinn figured out what we all got from mom and dad." _

_Sam hit him playfully, "Jake!" Sam scolded, "You aren't suppose to know what you're getting for Christmas, it ruins the surprise."_

_"Oh come on Sam, tell me you don't ever snoop to see what you're going to get!" Jake muttered._

_Sam laughed giving him a look. _

_"You've never guessed one of mine!" Jake said. _

_Sam smiled, "Well," Sam mumbled, "You are sometime predictable, but I guess you can sometime get away with it…" _

_Jake grinned, twirling her around before she entered the barn to give her another kiss, "Somehow I think I'm doing better than just sometimes" Jake said, opening the barn doors. _

_Sam gave him a questioning look before entering the barn. _

_At the sound of a small bark Sam turned to look inside of an empty stall. There stood a little white puppy with a small black patch of fur around his eye, with a red bow tied around its neck. _

(Here is a picture of the puppy, except on the right side I wanted like a black patc around his eye, but this is what the puppy looks)

http/ Sam squealed as she rushed into the stall. 

_Jake grinned from the door as Sam scooped up the little puppy into her arms. _

_"Is this for me?" Sam asked in shock as the small puppy licked her face. _

_Jake laughed, "Of course it's yours silly" Jake grinned at Sam kissed him on the lips._

_Sam couldn't keep the smile off of her lips. _

_"He's a boy, and he's 4 months old, he should only grow a little more if that, and that's about it." Jake explained as he read off a small sheet of paper. _

_Sam giggled as she kissed Jake again, "Does he have a name?" _

_Jake shook his head, "Nope, all yours to name." _

_Sam cuddled closer to Jake, and pulled her puppy closer, "Aww what should I name him?" _

_Jake snorted, "How should I know Brat…I'm not to good at stuff like this." _

_Sam smiled, "I think your just fine" Sam commented before turning back to her puppy. Hmm maybe Tux?" _

_Jake laughed, "Tux?" Jake asked, "Where the heck did you get that name from?"_

_Sam stuck her tongue out, "Like tuxedo…He's all white with that black dot around his eye!" Sam defended herself, "I like it so that's his name Tux!" _

_Jake grinned wrapping his arm around her waist, "Whatever you want to name him is good with me." _

_-End flash back- _

The sound of tires coming across the bridge brought Sam out of her thoughts.

"Hey Samantha Ann are you ready for a fun filled day of shopping?" Jen asked as she hopped out of the car.

Sam laughed as she looked at her friend, "Aren't you a little hot Jen?" Sam asked eyeing her friend's dark blue jeans and buttoned down blue long sleeve shirt.

Jen rolled her eyes playfully, "Please you really think I'm wearing this?" Jen asked, before unbuttoning her blue shirt to reveal a pink halter top. "Trust me I'm not hot, I was just doing that so my mom wouldn't completely freak out."

Sam laughed nodding at her friend as she put Ace back into his stall.

"Speaking of dressing, how did you manage to escape your father and Jake's eye?" Jen asked, indicating towards Sam dressing attire.

Sam looked down at her short jean shorts and white tang top. Sam smiled innocently, "Who knows, anyways let's get going!"

Jen shook her head as the two climbed into the car. "So I'm defiantly looking for a dress for graduation still." Jen explained as they pulled onto the old dirt road.

Sam looked at her shocked, "Jen you still haven't gotten one?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Jen gave her a pleading look, "Okay, I know that I should have gotten one, but there just wasn't enough time, and between planning for this thing I'm helping with and school…" Jen explained.

Sam laughed, "What thing are you planning?" she asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Jen gave her an innocent smile, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Sam gave her friend a look, but decided not to push the subject.

About 20 minutes later the duo made it to town.

The two girls had been walking around for almost 4 hours and they still had yet to find Jen a dress.

Sam sighed as the two girls walked with arms linked, "You know what J Kentworthy, I think that this shopping day just about sucks!" Sam complained.

Jen nodded her head in agreement, "You know what Sam, for once I agree with you."

Sam sighed, "Do you think Jake and I will stay together when I go to college?"

Jen stopped walking to look at her friend, "Okay first of yes, I defiantly do, and secondly, where on earth did that question come from?"

Sam just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just wondering" Sam said, "Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm not thinking about us breaking up or anything, I'm just wondering."

Jen hide the smile that was threatening to over come her face, "I would say you don't have anything to worry about." Jen said, hooking arms with Sam as she walked towards the car.

"How do you know though?" Sam asked, hopping into the car.

"Just trust me on this one" Jen said pulling out of her parking spot.

Sam sighed nodding her head as the two girls headed back towards the ranch.

"I can't believe that Darrell, you, me, and Jake are all going to the same college" Jen commented.

Sam nodded, "I just can't believe we're going to college."

Jen laughed, "Yeah that's sorta weird to think about."

"Yeah… I remember freshman year like it was yesterday!" Sam laughed, "We were so young."

Jen nodded her head in agreement, "It's weird to think in a couple years from now, we'll be leaving college and going out into the real world…I mean are we ready?"

"We will be" Sam said with confidence, "Plus even if we aren't, we'll still have each other."

Jen smiled at her friend, "Aww since when have you gotten so sentimental?" laughing at her friend.

Sam shrugged her shoulders as the two drove over the River Bend bridge. "Well maybe not the best shopping day…But I guess it could have been worse."

Jen smiled hugging her friend, "Call me later tonight, tell me if anything exciting happens."

Sam smiled looking at her face, "What do you know that I don't know Jen?"

Jen smiled, turning her car back on. "You'll see, call me later Sam!"

Sam shook her head before heading into the house. Dropping a few bags off in the kitchen Sam looked at the note on the fridge.

Sam,

Out to dinner, wont be back till late tonight, so don't wait up. All your chores are done, but you need to feed the horses whenever you get home.

xoxo

Mom and Dad

Sam read over the note before crumpling it up and putting it into the trash. "Out to the barn…" Sam mumbled as she head out the front door. "Come on Tux." Sam called.

When the small dog still didn't come running Sam looked around the yard for Blaze. Still not spotting him, Sam began to get a little worried.

"Blaze?" Sam yelled, "Tux? Where are you guys?"

Sighing, Sam decided to check the barn, assuming the two dogs would come running when they smelled the horse food.

Walking over to the barn, Sam noticed that the doors were closed. "That's weird…" Sam muttered as she pulled open the doors.

Stepping inside Sam inhaled deeply at the sight before her.

-end ch 30-

**Well how was it? sorry if there were mistakes! i hope u guys enjoed it please REVIEW i love hearing from you guys!**

**lol well i have to go off to buy my mom something for mothers day!**

**have a great weekend everybody!**

**please review!**

**nwxt ch...maybe by next weekend!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**


	31. The Proposal

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! I really don't have an excuse besides that i couldn't find a fitting ending for the ch...**

**But i hope it was worth the wait as this is the last ch!**

Ch 31 –The Proposal-

_Stepping inside Sam inhaled deeply at the sight before her_

The barn was decorated with small red roses that led to a big bocce of red, yellow, and pink ones. Candles lit the walkway to the center of the room where none other than Jake Ely stood in a tuxedo looking gorgeous. Tux and Blaze were sitting on the side by Ace's stall with two small signs above them reading '**Say Yes!" **and **"I look good in a tuxedo" **

"Aww Jake" Sam whispered as she looked around the barn.

Jake smirked at her as she walked over to him. But he put his finger out to stop her when she was almost 3 feet in front of him. He got down on one knee making Sam gasp, and then pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket.

"Sam, I know were young, and crazy, and probably every other word you can think of for two young kids who are in love…But you and I, we're just so right…And I knew you were different from any other girl I've dated, and I knew I wanted to be with you forever since our second date." Jake said.

Sam looked at him in awe, holding onto his hand as he told her all these things. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You probably think I'm crazy, hell I know I'm crazy…But would you maybe wanna be my wife Sam? Cause I sure as hell know I can't live without you…" Jake explained, standing up to face her.

Sam smiled as more tears fell, "Yes" she squealed, her voice cracking.

Jake grinned twirling her around in the air, making her laugh and cry harder.

"I love you" Sam whispered as he kissed her.

"I love you too baby" Jake muttered as he placed her back down.

"Now Mister Ely, soon to be Mr. Ely, may I please have my ring?" Sam asked teasingly.

Jake blushed, "Oh yeah, I sorta forgot that part…" he mumbled as he took the ring out of the box and gently slide it across her ring finger.

Sam smiled, cuddling closer to Jake, "This is the last thing I expected" Sam said as more tears slide from her eyes.

Jake grinned, "Like I said, I'm the best at surprises!" he boosted.

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's one thing we're defiantly going to work on when we get married."

Jake grinned, "It's kinda weird if you think about it…"

Sam smiled, kissing Jake harder. "I love you so much Jake."

Jake's grin if possible expanded, "And I mean I'm not rushing us into marriage, we can waits years if you want but…"

"Shush" Sam whispered as she kissed him again, "Well talk about when later! Come on we've got to do something, cause I'm GETTING MARRIED!" Sam yelled the last part as she showed off her ring to Jake again.

Jake laughed taking her hand in his, "Come on your parents are probably back at my house with everybody…"

Sam stopped walking, "Everybody knew about it except me?"

Jake smirked, "Yup."

Sam pouted, "And nobody even hinted it to me" she moped.

Jake slid his arm around her, "Told you I was good…"

Sam laughed pulling him out of the barn and into the cool night air. Tux and Blaze trailed along lazily after them.

"Hold on a sec babe I've got to get something from the house" Jake mumbled as he headed up the porch steps.

"But baby" Sam whined as she stood up on the side of her car from the drivers side. "I wanna go show off my ring to Jen and everybody!"

Jake's laugh filled the ranch yard.

"What is so funny Jacob Ely?" Sam asked stubbornly.

"Don't get mad, but right there you sounded like Rachel Sloc…"

"If you dare finish that sentence Jake you won't live long enough to see your family." Sam threatened as she slammed her car door shut.

Jake laughed walking to the car, "HEY!" Jake yelled as Sam started to back the car out before he was in it.

Sam smirked pulling to a stop.

Jake climbed in, "Gee thanks Sam." He grumbled as she pulled over the bridge.

"By now babe you should know that you don't make fun of the girl who's gonna be driving you." Sam explained.

Jake grinned wrapping his arm around her.

The two made it to Three Ponies Ranch, the house was bright with lights and you could hear the small amount of chatter coming from inside the house. The ranch yard was dark, small amounts of dust falling back onto the ground as the car engine turned off.

Sam and Jake sat in the car a while longer, Sam leaning into Jake's warm arms.

"What's wrong baby?" Jake asked quietly.

Sam shifted in his arms so their faces were inches apart. "What do you see in the future Jake?" she asked, looking at him with such vulnerability.

Jake looked out into the dark ranch yard and then back to Sam's face. Running his hand down her face, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I see you…"

Sam smiled lightly, kissing him tenderly on the lips, a slow sweet kiss. She leaned her forehead on his, and gave him one more sweet kiss. She turned, pulling out of the kiss laughing lightly, climbing out of the car, she turned to look at Jake, "Come on!"

"Wait" Jake said, "What do you see?"

Sam laughed, giving Jake a smirk, "Come on hurry up!" she squealed as she closed the door.

Jake grinned, as he jumped out of the car to follow her. He caught up to her just as she rung the door bell. "Don't be nervous," Jake said as he wrapped his arm around her just as the door opened.

Sam barley had enough time to nod her head before Mrs. Ely, Mrs. Kentworthy, Jen, and her mom pulled her inside giggling like crazy.

"He finally did it!" Mrs. Ely squealed.

"What do you mean he finally did it?" Sam asked looking at her in surprise.

"Well he got the ring like what 6 months ago?" Mrs. Ely asked looking to Bryanna who nodded. "Yes, but then he decided it was too soon, you know boys they can never make up their minds."

Sam turned while the girls where looking at her ring to see Jake laughing at something Nate had said across the room.

Their eyes met, and Sam gave him a small smile which Jake gladly returned.

"When is the wedding going to be?" someone shouted.

Sam tore her eyes from Jakes to see who asked.

The house suddenly got very quiet.

"Well…" Sam started, "We're not really sure, we might wait a little while you know?"

The couple couldn't miss the downcast expressions on their parents face if they wanted to.

Jake gave them all a look, "Sam and I are going to discuss it, I mean we're both young, and don't have a place to stay, or jobs to take care of ourselves."

Sam nodded her head in agreement, "Trust us, the second we know when the wedding will be, you guys will know."

The rest of the night was filled with cheering, laughter, and maybe a little drinking.

Sam sighed contently as she fell asleep that night in her bed. Jake had dropped her off only minutes ago with a promise to call her tomorrow.

After almost 3 hours of rolling around in her bed, Sam finally got out of bed to look out her window. The stars were shinning brightly, and Sam couldn't help but sigh, "Can't believe I'm leaving this place in 3 months" she whispered.

Grabbing her jacket Sam crept down stairs quietly and onto the front porch with Blaze and Tux right behind her.

The ranch yard was quiet other than the crickets and the occasional horse snort. Just how it use to be…When Sam was younger…and life seemed so much easier.

Walking towards the coral Sam couldn't help but think about the first time she saw Jake since she'd come back from San Francisco.

**NOTE: Part in italics or Sam's flashback most are from the book! I'm just warning you guys so u don't think im coping! But if u don't recognize it I might have just made it up! 3**

_As Dad pulled up next to the corral, Sam heard thudding hooves. She climbed down from the truck in time to see her old buddy Jake fly over a horse's buck-lowered head. Jake cart wheeled through the air and skidded to a stop on the seat of his jeans. Dust rolled around him. _

_"Oh Jake, what's wrong?" Sam said in a singsong voice, like the little kid she'd been. _

_"Well, id it ain't Samantha." Jake walked toward the fence. "Still skinnier than a wetter weasel, aren't you Sam."_

Sam smiled at the memory as their voices faded out of her head. She and Jake had come a long way since they had been kids…There first fight

This is when they're on the cattle drive in the 1st book…

_Jake's mount slowed, stopped. Jake flashed her a look that said she had some explaining to do. _

_"Morning, Sam," he said. His voice was lazy. _

_"She says she was just out for a ride," Slocum sounded like a tattletale. _

_"That's pretty much what I figured," Jake said. _

_"I hope Gram wasn't worried," Sam blurted. _

_"No problem. Grace put some biscuits aside for your breakfast. I told Wyatt I'd get you a fresh hose and help you catch up with the herd." _

_Jake's expression didn't change, but the heat in his eyes told Sam that Dad had taken lots of convincing. _

Well maybe it wasn't a fight…But it was close to it for them…Then there was the time Jake asked her out… Their first break up and so on…

Sam continued to walk across the ranch yard to the 10 acre pasture.

Ace came trotting up like he was he king of the pasture. He stopped a few feet short of the fence and walked the rest of the way. When he was 5inches away from Sam's face he let out an impatient huff and stomped his hoof.

Sam laughed quietly, "No baby, we're not going for a ride silly!" she whispered to him as she pet him.

She could remember the first day she saw him, he was hers and she was his. At first he wouldn't even come up to her…Wow how far they've come.

_"Where's Ace?" Sam blurted out. _

_"Let me drop theses inside and I'll show you." Dad had said. _

_"You're givin' her Ace?" Jake shouted after Dad. "Ace?" Jake yelled again, but the screen door had slammed closed. "You gotta be kidding." Jake rubbed the back of his neck, then faces Sam. "Ace's smarter than you and me put together." _

_"Then he and I ought to do just fine." Sam grinned. _

_Ace was runty. Fourteen hands at best, he stood alone. When Sam appeared at the fence most of the horses looked and then went back to grazing. Not Ace. If a horse could put his hands on his hips and look as if he were asking "and what do you want?" that's exactly what Ace did. _

_"Ace!' Sam held out a hand and smooched to him. _

_He pranced forward with the fluid grace of a dressage horse-until he saw that Sam's hand was empty. Ace planted all four legs with a stiffness, which showed he was insulted. _

_"Told you he was smart." Jake laughed. _

_"I wasn't trying to trick him!" Sam had insisted. _

Sam crept across the ranch yard and towards the river with only the moon light as a guide. The water splashing against the shore was the sound that sent Sam into thoughts of the Phantom.

Training him in the water….

Bathing him in the water…

Watching him run away from her…

Seeing him again for the first time…

Meeting him here on cool nights…

Riding him…

Following him back to his secret valley…

Watching him ride away wild and free…

Sam sighed, "I'm not ready to leave just yet guys…" she whispered into the darkness.

And truth, she wasn't, she couldn't leave Dad, Mom, and James yet. Leave Ace, Blaze, tux, and the other horses…But most of all Sam knew she couldn't live without seeing the Phantom every night…He horse…Her Blackie.

As if he could read her mind, the Phantom appeared at the shore, floating like a ghost across the water.

He stopped feet in front of her, looking at her as if to say, "Should I come closer?"

Sam held her breath as she walked slowly into the water. The cold water sent shivers up her arms, but reaching the Phantom…Her horse…Would be worth it.

"Hi baby" Sam whispered to the giant stallion. He lowered his massive head towards her small hand. "You'll be okay without me right?" she whispered.

He backed away a few feet, tilting his head to the side almost as if to say, "You're leaving?"

Sam sniffled as tears came, "I won't be gone for long…Just a year…But I guess I'll be back for mini vacations…I mean I can't leave this place forever."

The Phantom swung his head up and down agreeing with her.

"But you'll be okay right?" Sam asked.

Blackie walked up and put his muzzle back into her hand, then backed up a few steps. Before turning around fully and running out of the water. He galloped off over the small hill and paused. He turned and Sam knew he was looking at her. With a rear and a small whine, he turned and left.

Sam wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to leave yet either Zanzibar…" Sam whispered as she slowly walked back across the ranch yard, "I guess we'll just have to see…"

_**For the Phantom, **_

_**There is only one girl,**_

_**For Sam,**_

_**There is only one horse. **_

**-end ch 31-**

**FINESHED **

**Soooo how was it? Was the ending good enough? tell me the truth honestly!**

**I'm leaving for vacation tommorow and i know i havnt ud in forever so i figured i better give it to u guys...**

**Well the was the end of the story...was it okay?**

**Do you guys wants a sequal following the wedding and such? **

**i'm not sure it's up to you guys! your choice**

**please read and review!**

**xoxox 3 CL**

**it's been soooo much fun! Thanks to all my reviewers you mean so much...I don't think writing all your names at the end is my way of thanking you...my way of thanking u is by posting chs cause u guys are the ones who keep me writing...So thanks so much! 3 xox**


	32. SEQUAL INFO

**_Thanks soooo much to all of my reviewers! you guys are soooo amazing and sooo sweet_**

**_It's really nice to get those encouragments from people..._**

**_Well i'm 99.9 sure i'm going to write a sequal...Probebly will but all you other sotries that i love better ud soon!_**

**_LOL well it was a great run and i loved doing it! I love the feeling of completing something!_**

**_I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks starting tommorow so i'll be able to write...but im not sure if my internet will work_**

**_sooo when i get back hopefully we'll have the 1st ch done! maybe even more! _**

**_Again thanks soo much guys you have no idea how much you guys inspired me to write this!_**

**_Oh yeah does anyone want to maybe beta it? i know i had one...but idk they never e-mailed me back the draft soooo we'll just see! Just give me a e-mail if ur intrested!_**

**_Talk to you guys when i get back!_**

**_xoxox 3 -C-_**


End file.
